A Fresh Start
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: With the war at an end and after an intense battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki our heroes are left in a comatose state with no signs of waking, however from an unlikely enemy they will be given to opportunity to start a new life in a new world. While at first they both seem both sceptical and hesitant to accept (Full Plot Inside) Sasuke X Erza and Naruto X Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**This is my third Idea for a Crossover, like the previous two the pairings are the same so no complaining lol.**

* * *

**Plot****:**

**With the war at an end and after an intense battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki our heroes are left in a comatose state with no signs of waking, however from an unlikely enemy they will be given to opportunity to start a new life in a new world. While at first they both seem both sceptical and hesitant to accept it Naruto seems to open to the idea of a new challenge but Sasuke on the other hand had decided his story would come to an end and the Uchiha clan along with him...however with something to encourage them, they will enter a world of light and Magic and experience new bonds to cherish.**

* * *

**Like I said pairings are the same so deal with it, also this is the alternate version of Changing Destiny so this chapter and the next chapter in Changing Destiny will be similar.**

**I will be weakening Naruto and Sasuke by taking away their Six paths power, but they will not gain any spells and stick to their Shinobi past like some of you wanted in my first crossover New Guild Members. I will also give Naruto a few new Jutsu so he has some variety like Sasuke (But he will never have a better theme song than the Avenger lol)**

**Also check out my other crossovers of you are interested**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

_**Where One Belongs**_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Sasuke and Naruto managed to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and put an end to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, however as a result the two ended up in a deep Coma. Most of this time was spent gathering the fallen for a mass funeral held in all the villages, the death toll was staggering but the villages would endure, the Shinobi alliance had held together despite the absence of its keystone Naruto who lay unconscious beside Sasuke. There were a few whispers about holding Sasuke responsible for the actions of Madara and Obito despite Obito's change of heart and aid in helping the duo free then, the whispers died down rather fast as they were just people mourning and wanted to see someone punished as the two main Uchiha where dead, however holding the only living Uchiha who had suffered as much if not more than all of them seemed wrong when it was his interference that kept them from losing earlier on in the war. He had redeemed his Clan's name with his actions and himself in the eyes of Konoha.

"Their Vitals are stable" Sakura says in a way that says 'any good news will do', "So perhaps they are closer to waking up" she adds turning to all the other people in the room, consisting of Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Rock Lee and Tenten where off saying their goodbyes to Neji before their mission to look for wounded in the area's where the Ten Tails struck while searching for HQ.

"That's good...our two prime candidates for Hokage someday will be needed in this time of peace" Shikamaru says, while it would be more likely that Naruto become Hokage he lacked something only Sasuke had...peace of mind. It never dawned on them how much Sasuke allowed himself to suffer in silence growing up. When he left the village maybe there was more to it than simply gaining power like he said, perhaps it was more getting away from the pain of witnessing your whole clan get murdered, no one can relate to such a tragedy. Yet he found his way back to the village when they needed him just like Naruto during the Pain invasion.

"I can't picture those mugs on the Hokage Mountain" Kiba smirks crossing his arms, he remembered in his dream he was Hokage and thought he did a fine job guiding the village.

"If Sasuke's face did end up there it would only add more hotness to the village" Ino says flirtatiously, seeing Sasuke this close for the first time in a long time should he grew up well "And Naruto isn't too bad himself" she says "Just like Lord Fourth". It was no secret now that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son, and now that it was out the resemblance was so unreal many couldn't believe they didn't figure it out before.

"It feels like things will be quiet from now on...at least for a while" Sakura says, who knows how long the peace would last so it would be best to enjoy it and rest, Shikamaru and Ino both left together as they were now Clan heads while Choji would leave moments later to meet his father for the same reason, Team Kurenai left together to get some food leaving Sakura alone with her teammates. _"Get better soon you two" _she smiles rubbing their shoulders before leaving to tend to the wounded.

Once she left Kaguya Ōtsutsuki appears in the room looking down at the descendants of her son, they had thoroughly defeated her in battle even after being separated. Now they would most likely succumb to eternal sleep _"These children have been through a lot both together and separately"_ she thinks watching a nurse enter to give them an injection and fluff their pillows _"They do not belong here" _she thinks gliding over to them and touching their foreheads causing their eyes to open yet remain blank before closing again after she disappears into their dreams.

**_Inner World_**

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes open as they find themselves in the world where they received their 6 paths power from Hagoromo, only this time they are staring at Kaguya his mother and their last opponent.

"Y-You!" Naruto yells pointing at her, she simply sighs at his action "I thought we killed you!" he says looking at Sasuke who shrugs "Ahhh! I don't get this!" he says clutching his head in his hands while crouching down.

"Be calm I do not wish to fight you" Kaguya says remaining composed despite the blondes actions "Besides I no longer have the will to nurse this world" she says "A mothers worst fear is when her children no longer need her" she explains, she saw the whole world as her nursery and those in it her babies but when she lost she knew her babies had grown up.

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke asks crossing his arms suspiciously, much like her own sons she could tell this boy had a cautious nature yet remained composed unlike the descendant of Asura who seemed to be...well an Idiot with a big heart.

"To talk" she says showing them the hospital room they were in "You both have been in a Comatose state for two weeks and the world is moving on" she begins "I believe you were not meant to survive this battle and thus bring an end to the reincarnation cycle of Indra and Asura" she says.

"You mean...we are going to die?" Naruto asks and she nods "But I haven't become Hokage...after all that" he says sounding depressed.

"Naruto...you obtained a better title...Saviour" Sasuke says in a surprisingly comforting way "Besides the likes of us becoming a Kage would seem unfair" he explains confusing Naruto "Separately we could wipe out a village an together we could change to world however we chose" he states "Perhaps dying is the better choice" he states "I planned on dying anyway" he adds.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to become Hokage?" Naruto asks with wide eyes, when he Sasuke and Sakura stood side by side again he thought they had come full circle but hearing this it seems Sasuke hadn't quite returned to his old self.

"Naruto...you can't honestly believe I could return to the village that sees Itachi as a monster?" Sasuke asks and Naruto looks away "And if we told the truth then we'd be digging up my parents just to run their names through the mud" he adds "I want to be with them again...I have no regrets" he finishes.

"Well...I did what Jiraiya asked me to do...and the world acknowledges me now...so I guess I have no regrets either" Naruto says "Although I would have liked to marry Sakura" he smirks perversely.

"There is another path" Kaguya says getting their attention "You may have guessed this but I came from a different world" she explains "This world was filled with magic and wars just like this one so I used a spell to come to this land to escape the conflicts" she states "perhaps this is a mothers instinct but I feel it would be a waist to see you die here so I will make you a deal" she says "I can send you to my world in return for the chakra my son gave you" she says "Do not e concerned it seems I can no longer adversely affect the world" she explains before they can ask her intentions "I can only interact with you because you have my son's Chakra" she finishes "So while you will lose the power you gained you may start a new life in my world" she says seeing Naruto ponder this.

In truth Naruto didn't want to die, but if he gave up his six paths Whats to stop her from just killing them. He looked at Sasuke who was also thinking about it "What do you know about this world?" he asks.

"Nothing...I cannot see into it, all I know it is as peaceful as this world" she says "If you would like I can return one soul with you" she says "Like all Rinnegan Mine can perform the Rinnegan rebirth Jutsu however I will not die" she says "Nor do I need a body to return the soul to" she adds "It can be anyone who died" she says sounding smug.

"_Anyone..."_ Sasuke thinks "I accept" he says immediately followed by Naruto, they watch as she pulls the chakra from their bodies.

"I have read your thoughts and will bring those you have chosen back from the dead" she says, the two exchange looks before nodding "Close your eyes and open your mind" she instructs and the do so closing their eyes and taking a deep breath, they felt the world around them begin to shift and rotate and soon everything goes dark_ "Take care...Descendants of Hagoromo" _she thinks fading away.

* * *

**Fiore**

* * *

In the city of Magnolia is the home of the strongest Wizard Guild in Fiore...Fairy Tail, a place for Wizards to gather and find work and make friends, a place to call home. Among the younger generation sits a Red head named Erza Scarlet, a recently promoted to S-Class sat in the corner eating a slice of cake while the Guild around her roared in a huge brawl with the Ice wizard Gray and The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu at the core of the battle _"I would intervene but this cake tastes divine" _she thinks to herself cutting a bite sized piece with her fork before stabbing it with the fork and lifting it to her mouth when a raw fish knocks the utensil from her hand and landing on the plate smashing her desert.

For a brief moment as everyone but Natsu felt the intent to crush, maim and destroy emulate from the corner of the Guild "Ha I win!" Natsu cheers loudly but freezes when the cold steel touches his cheek "W-What the hell Erza!" he says but remains motionless.

"You all act like a bunch of savages starting brawls despite how late it is" she begins glaring at everyone "We are the strongest Guild yet you...you...you Squished my **cake!**" she says sounding as if her cake being crushed was the straw that broke the camel's back "I will take all of your heads for recompense" she says earning a collective gasp "Form an Orderly line! Natsu I'll start with you" she orders.

"Enough!" they all see Master Makarov entering the hall "The lot of you will drive me to an early grave!" he says "Go home its late" he says and with a sigh of relief the room emptied, once he was on his own he took out a small orb "Yajima...it has happened" he says and the man on the other end opens his eyes "I saw a portal open and two young men fly out and towards the mountains".

"Well I will inform the council but I have to admit I thought they'd be men" Yajima says "Perhaps these aren't the ones written in the books" he states "Either way the Rune knights will have to track them down" he says "I'll let you know what comes next" he finishes and vanishes from the orb.

"I hope you are right about them not being related but the dark haired boy matches the description" Makarov says to himself

**_Somewhere in the Mountainous region_**

"Ack! The hurt!" Naruto says rubbing his lower back as Sasuke looks around, upon landing they created a huge crater "Why did she open a portal so high up?" he wonders looking around as well.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and looks at his arm "This isn't Genjutsu" he says and Naruto looks at her "and I don't sense anything different about our Chakra but there isn't much in this world" he says as the two jump out of the crater. "I wonder if she really brought who we chose back to life" he says and Naruto shrugs "I mean it may have been a lie to get us to give out our power of the Six Paths up to her" he says.

"I don't know...her words felt Genuine" Naruto says looking down "But hey at least we got eachother right?" he turns smirking at Sasuke who was already a couple yards away "Hey Bastard don't walk off while I'm getting sentimental!" he yells.

"...Huh you say something?" Sasuke looks over his shoulder with a disinterested look causing an angry tick to form on Naruto's forehead.

"And don't act like Kakashi Sensei either with that cool relaxed composure either!" he yells chasing after the Uchiha, after a few moments of walking they find themselves at the peak of the mountain the where on "Maybe I can sense a town in my sage mode" Naruto says quickly gathering Nature energy thus activating his Sage mode... "I sense a small town down there" he says pointing down towards the right "But...we should go that way" he says confusing Sasuke "There is a powerful...whatever down there" he explains.

"It's not made of Chakra" Sasuke says using his Sharingan "Ok I am curious now" he says and the two run to the source of the strange phenomenon

**_Not too far away_**

"Elfman!" Mirajane yelled watching her brother who performed a **Full Body Takeover: Beast Soul** however he was unable to control this power and as a result he was currently on a rampage, she and Elfman along with their other Sibling Lisanna are all members of Fairy Tail and like Erza Mirajane is and S Class wizard however her arm was broken and she was unable to use her own Take Over magic **Satan Soul**, so she can't fight him, the beast turns to Mirajane and begins approaching her.

"Elfman it's your baby sister Lisanna" Lisanna says softly getting between him and Mirajane "Its OK we aren't angry" she smiles "Let's go home" says "Now can I get a hug?" she asks extending her arms for a hug.

"Lisanna don't!" Mirajane yells "Run away!" she screams as Elfman swings at her, Mirajanes eyes widen as time slows down as the Beast hand draws closer. Suddenly two strange boys come from out of nowhere, the Blonde hugs Lisanna jumping back while the Raven haired summons a purple arms and punches Elfman in the gut sending him down to the ground.

"Close call" the blonde smiles "Almost didn't make it" he says, looking into his eyes which reminded her of a frog with Orange eye lids "What were you thinking?" he asks.

"It's ok that's my big brother" Lisanna says with a giggle shocking the two boys, the fact she could also giggle like that after almost getting crushed was also surprised the two. "We use **Take Over Magic**" she explains.

"O...K" Naruto looks at Sasuke who shrugs, Mirajane could tell these two had no idea what Lisanna was saying but right now she didn't care.

"Can you knock him out?" she asks gaining the two boys attention "If you can he will revert back to his normal self" she explains and the two nod.

"I'll do it...Naruto you keep an eye on them" Sasuke says and Naruto nods "**Susanoo**" Sasuke says activating his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**, he summons it in its Perfect form with a lower half, due to the war he hadn't noticed its changed face until now _"I'll just use Genjutsu on him"_ he thinks but is surprised when Elman's punch cracks his Susanoo.

As Sasuke is pushed back, Elfman rips a tree from the ground and hurls at the others, Mira Jane closes her eyes cursing herself for feeling so helpless "Nice try!" Naruto yells punching it causing the tree to shatter due to his Sage increased strength.

"_They're so strong" _Mirajane thinks to herself looking at Sasuke who had used his Susanoo to restrain Elfman and Naruto who looked at her with a grin.

"**Genjutsu: Sharingan**" Sasuke yells and suddenly Elfman falls to the ground unconscious reverting back to his human form and is lowered to the ground by the Susanoo hand "Release!" Sasuke says performing the hand seal and Elfman wakes up sitting up.

"What the...where am I?" he says and is suddenly hugged by his two tearful sisters "Whats going on...The Take Over" he realizes "Did I hurt anyone?" he asks and Mirajane shakes her head.

"No thankfully these two came and stopped you before you did though" she says, if they hadn't then Lisanna would have been most likely dead.

"Thank you..." Elfman says but pauses so they can introduce themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde says with a big grin, "Sasuke Uchiha" the Raven haired boy continues with a more serious grin clearly the more composed of the two.

"I'm Mirajane" the longer haired girl says to the two "And he's Elfman and she's Lisanna the youngest, while I'm the oldest" she finishes adding the last part in a rush, due to looking older Elfman must be mistaken as the oldest sibling a lot.

"Can you make it from here?" Sasuke asks and they nod "Then this is goodbye" he says suprising Naruto "I can sense a familiar presence" he says and Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke begins to walk away, he turns to them and waves

"Wait!" Mirajane calls out to them and they stop looking over their shoulder "If you are ever in Magnolia stop by Fairy Tail to say high" she says and Naruto nods turning around giving her a thumbs up.

"Count on it" he says before the two run off at a fast pace, Naruto could tell by looking at Sasuke's face that it was whoever Kaguya revived for him and he had no doubt who it was...

"_Was it right for me to choose him?" _ Sasuke thinks to himself _"He died for the village and now he will be in a different world"_ he adds as they arrive at an opening, there standing in his Akatsuki robes was the 'Saviour of the Shinobi world'...

"Itachi"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here is the first chapter in my third Crossover, I hope you liked it...**

**I figured Kaguya would be able to perform Rinne Rebirth Jutsu and hers wouldn't require her to die due to her Rinnegan being stronger, I also thought bringing back Itachi would make people happy(...Well I'd be happy...)**

**In the next chapter the person Naruto chose to resurrect will surface and then they will travel to learn about the new land and be targeted by the Magic Council**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Got some good feedback, and some stupid stuff but I won't say who. I hope to see more**

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to my Laptop which broke on Sunday...it was the laptop I started Fanfiction with so I will miss it terribly (And all the chapters I've lost if the Hard Drive can't be salvaged TT_TT)**

**I got a new laptop and will continue writing when I get Word for it**

* * *

**I have been thinking about pairing Itachi with Ultear or something, let me know if you have any idea's. Also you won't believe who I decided to bring back.**

**((This chapter has been edited))**

**Naruto will become a little more serious while Sasuke becomes a little more light hearted, this is for the purpose of advancing romance and because Naruto's personality annoys me lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning the New World**

_**Final Friend**_

* * *

having reunited with Itachi after his resurrection, by a spectator view like Naruto's the reunion seemed awkward. He could tell they were happy but perhaps over the top tearful hugs would be out of character for them. Afterwards as they travel down Sasuke and Naruto filled Itachi in on what happened after the Reanimation was released and Itachi returned to the land of the dead, all including Sasuke resurrecting the past Hokage to learn about Konoha's founding, then saving everyone and deciding to return to the village as an alley and save the world from Kaguya who had tricked Madara into resurrecting her and almost taking over the world but the two managed to defeat her but as a result ended up in a coma. Then how she sent the two here to start new lives since their bodies where slowly dying and as a bonus she would revive someone of our choosing and send them here too.

"It's an amazing story" Itachi says looking at the two, "It's hard to believe so much happened after the Reanimation was undone" he states and the two nod in agreement. he was happy the two where here together since they were practically family.

"So now that we found you...what next?" Sasuke asks turning to Itachi as they all come to a stop "I think we should spit up" he says and Naruto is about to protest "We can use this town as a base and work our way two different towns gathering up info then in two or three days return here so we can share info" he explains.

"That's a good Idea" Itachi agrees as the two brothers seem more in sync, "I can use my Bird summons to lengthen my search" he adds and Naruto's eyes brighten. Itachi smirks seeing that his idea has helped Naruto realize what he can do...

"And I can use my shadow clones to search more towns!" he says and Itachi nods "That way I can learn more and quicker" he explains and Sasuke scoff's causing Naruto to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"Multiplying an idiot won't improve his learning capacity" Sasuke says earning a growl from Naruto "So we will meet up in three days?" he asks for confirmation getting a nod from the two, Naruto leaves first leaving the brothers alone "Itachi...I'm glad you're alive again" he says looking away from his older brother, though he can see his baby broters face Itachi smiles none the less.

"See you soon Little Brother" Itachi says summoning a Hawk and jumping onto it "Try to lighten up...this is a new world...so try to find a new you" and with that the bird flies off as Sasuke watches it get smaller in the distance before walking into town alone...

* * *

**Magnolia**

* * *

Two days had passed since the Strauss siblings encountered Sasuke and Naruto and after the day's rest and train back to their home town of Magnolia, they walked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and split up. Lisanna went looking for Natsu while Elfman went to talk with Team Shadow Gears Jet and Droy while the third member Levy read a book, Mirajane walked up to Master Makarov and the first thing he saw was her sling wrapped arm.

"What happened?" he asks and Mirajane explains that she got hurt when during the mission and as a result Elfman did a full body Take-over only to be unable to control it and go on a rampage "I see...So Lisanna was saved by two Wizards and weird magic?" he asks.

"Well only one...Sasuke fought my brother while the other Naruto kept us from getting caught up in the battle" she clarifies "But Sasuke was able to summon a Purple Titan like figure and Knock Elfman out with Illusion Magic" she explains "Then they ran off after sensing something" she adds.

_"Given by the description she gave they are the two men I saw flying through the sky"_ Makarov thinks to himself, _"If they helped Mira and Lisanna from Elfman's rampage then they must be good" _ he scratches his chin. He looks up to see he has been to quiet and left Mira waiting "I'll sit on this for now...go home and gets some rest after having a nice hot meal" he suggests and she nods. "Did you hear that?" he asks and a tall blonde haired man walks out from behind a pillar "Laxus what have I told you about spying?" he asks and the young man crosses his arms.

"It's a free Guild hall" Laxus says in an arrogant way, "I mean, I can't be held accountable for hearing something spoken in public" he explains as Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow walk beside him gaining the guilds attention "Well?" Laxus looks at Freed over his shoulder. Saying nothing Freed nods and Laxus smirks "Well Gramps...we are going on a long job" he says and the old master nods, watching his grandson leave he lets out a sigh as a red head appears.

"Sorry Master but I heard as well and it seems you know more than you are letting on" Erza says sitting on a bar stool "are these people dangerous?" she asks, if they were then it would be up to her to deal with them.

"...In all honesty I don't know" the short man sighs closing his eyes, "But don't worry about it" he says turning to the S-Class Wizard... "The Council is already taking them under observation" He didn't really want to tell her this but he knew her pride would get the better of her and she would go looking for them.

"I see" was all he got as he watched her leave the Guild...

**_Natsu and Happy_**

The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Flying Cat sat by a lake fishing like they normally do, it has been a few years since Happy hatched from the Egg Natsu found and since then the two had become best buddies. Although Lisanna claims they are more like Father and Son and she is the mother and Natsu's Wife.

"Natsu!" the Pink haired teen turns to see Lisanna running towards them "I'm back" she says and Natsu flashes a toothy grin.

"Welcome back" He says feeling a tug on the line "Ah! I got a bite!" he says and begins reeling the fish in.

"Don't let the yummy fish get away" Happy says licking his lips as Lisanna sits down to join them and watches the two with a small smile, since she almost died on that last Job she would have never got the chance to say goodbye.

"Natsu you won't believe it but on the last job we were on we ran into powerful Wizards" she says seeing Natsu not showing much interest other than a nod "They may have been as strong as GIldarts" she adds and suddenly gets the Pink haired teens full attention.

"Whoa where they **that** strong!?" he asks with sparkling eyes already dreaming of facing them "Where are they now?" he asks shaking his fists with anticipation, with a casual shrug and a mumbled "I dunno" completely deflates his excitement "Then why tell me!?" he says flailing slightly.

"Because they saved my life" she admits and he suddenly becomes surprised at hearing this revelation, she then explains how Mira go hurt and Elfman did a Full body Take-over and went on a rampage and almost squashed her until they intervened "I just wanted you to know in case you see them before me...so you can tell them thanks for me" she says and he nods.

"I will..." Natsu says but gets a thump on the head from Happy "What was that for!" he yells and the blue cat points to his hands which were empty "Ah my Fishing rod!" he says diving into the lake "Come here you stupid fish!" he growls underwater looking for the fish with his rod.

Giggling Lisanna stands up and looks around _"Thank you for saving me"_ she smiles watching Happy scold the Dragon Slayer

* * *

**Far away in a different city**

* * *

Itachi wandered through the second city he travelled to having used is Sharingan to quickly read News Papers and Magazines, and as a result he learned about the recent news. However now we was in search of a Library since it was likely Sasuke and Naruto will have read the news paper as well.

He entered the huge building and went straight for the History section, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** he whispers summoning two clones to read the two other books _"This world is similar to our world"_ he thinks, This world uses Spells which is like their Jutsu only it doesn't require Hand Seals and instead of Chakra they use Magic Energy. The difference between the worlds was unlike the Element Nations where everyone is able to become a Shinobi with the right training from a young age...here only 10 percent of the people here can use Magic. reading on he learns about the dark times of constant wars which was like back before the era of the Villages and similarly the wars came to an end here when Guilds where founded.

by the end of the day Itachi and his clones closed their respective books and dispelling the clones with a sigh having read 3 massive books in the space of a day was tiring and without food left him drained, he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he is surprised when he sees a beautiful woman his age smiling down at him "Can I help you?" he asks.

The woman finds herself blushing upon hearing his wise soft tone and his rather intense gaze "...Sorry I just saw you reading and couldn't help but come over and talk" she says and he nods "My Name is Ultear and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner...my treat?" she asks.

Itachi found this a bit suspicious that this woman was offering food just as he was thinking about how hungry he was but "Sure such an enticing offer how can I say no" he says standing up and following her out once he has returned the books to their respective shelves.

The two walked through the town, she was surprised how much attention he was getting from the girls but she could understand watching his calm composure walk in the shade of the building. Had she not have been here on a mission then perhaps she would be inclined to get to know his on an intimate level, her eyes widen when he steps from the shadow and the sun shines his pale complexion and deep black Onyx eyes. _"Remember why you are here for **Master**" _she thinks to herself as they continued to walk in silence...

**_Naruto_**

Unlike the two brothers Naruto is terrible when it comes to this sort of thing, he was better at fighting and searching than at gathering Info. still he had managed to learn about Guild Rankings and the purpose of Guilds. "Man...So...Hungry" he whines wandering through the street of the Town he was in.

"Hello there young man" Naruto turns to see Yamaji standing behind him "I couldn't help but over hear you, would you like to help me in return for a meal?" he asks. Yamaji smiled when he heard the young mans stomach answer for him "I promise it'll be a nice big meal" he smirks to sweeten the deal.

"Uh Sure what do you need?" Naruto asks and the small man points to about 10 shopping bags "What the hell!" he says loudly not even seeing how the bags where already at his feet, _"Must have been magic or something" _he thinks to himself as the Old man began to speak.

"I am opening a restaurant and these are the food supplies" Yamaji explains "However the deliveryman only delivered them to this point" he sighs "I'll cook you something good" he says and Naruto nods. Yamaji knew full well Naruto was from another world and this was his test to see the boys heart.

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"** Naruto says summoning 4clones each carrying 2 bags "So where is this place?" he asks and Yamaji leads the way, getting a good feel for the blonde Yamaji can tell he is a good kid with a pure heart...no danger at all.

Once they reach the building and the food is stored away properly the elderly man turns to his helper "Have a seat and I'll prepare you something" he smiles and Naruto nods with a smirk of his own. "So tell me...what are you look for?" Yamaji asks, "I mean you seemed to have something besides food on your mind" he explains.

"Um I gathering news since I'm new" Naruto says sheepishly, perhaps it could have came off as suspicious but Naruto's aura gave off a warm feeling, "So What do plan on naming this place?" he asks changing the subject...

"Hmmm" Yamaji scratches his chin "I hadn't really thought about it" he says with a small shrug "Any suggestions"...

**_Sasuke_**

Magnolia was fresh in his mind Sasuke had chosen this town to be where he gathers Info on the world, he assumed Itachi would look towards History and Naruto would most likely read the paper this left him with the task of learning about the Law's and leadership of the land. after finding himself in the town book store he read a book simply titled "The Magic Council", as if the book existed for the sole purpose of explaining exactly what Sasuke needed to know. He used a Clone and Transformation technique to replace the book as he sealed the book away with Fūinjutsu so nobody would notice until it was too late.

as he walked through the street he heard "Halt!" come from behind him, turning around he is greeted by a red headed girl his age "I saw what you did" she says pointing a sword.

"Listen here girl" Sasuke says turning to face her with a dark expression "Don't go making accusations your skills can't back up" he states "Now put that toy away before you get yourself hurt" he says warningly, he glances at the spectators who seem surprised at his actions.

"Don't worry" the girl says unintimidated by his glare "My skills are more than capable of dealing with criminal's like you" she says charging at him with surprising speed, Sasuke quickly pulls out his Snake Sword parrying her attack "Nicely done" she compliments "My Name is Erza Scarlet and I am an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail" she introduces herself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't care who you are" the Uchiha retorts, her eyes widen hearing the Name 'Sasuke', "Leave before I actually try and take you serious" he says with his trade mark smirk, ignoring his warnings she charges at him as their swords clash. years of training with the Sharingan made his skills in observation more refined and the pattern in her moves were however when a second sword appears in her other hand showing her to be ambidextrous with sword play made his eyes widen activating his Sharingan in response.

_"Eye Magic" _ she thinks seeing as his reflexes improve greatly, his eyes move rapidly following her attacks as they happen almost before she is performing them, _"Can he read me movement?" _she wonders pulling back "You are really skilled" she says and her swords vanish "I can see this is going nowhere" she says and he smirks putting his sword away.

"It's only a book I doubt its worth getting hospital" Sasuke says and she glares slightly "That symbol..." he says looking at her breast Plate "A white haired girl had that mark on her leg" he says "Is it your Guild's crest" he asks and she gives him a quizzical look.

"You must mean Mirajane" she says and he nods remembering the name,"You've never heard of Fairy Tail?" she asks and rather than give a sarcastic remark on how he had and was asking for the good of his health, he simply shakes his head "Well we are the strongest Guild in Fiore and the most famous" she explains.

"I see" Sasuke says "Well tell the white haired girl-Mirajane that I said hello" he says but Erza stops him, no words are spoken as she simply stares at him.

After a moment more "You have a really nice complexion" she says in a chibi face causing him to raise an eyebrow "What moisturizer do you use?" she asks curiously rubbing his cheek.

"Uh...Soap and water" he replies swatting her hand away "Now if you are done sexually harassing I need to get going" he says and she blushes at the accusation and watches him leave...

Erza turns around and begins walking back to the Guild _"Sasuke Uchiha..._ she thinks "I hope we meet again in a rematch" she smirks looking up to the sky

* * *

**the following day**

* * *

The Magic Council had gathered, managing to find the two people matching Makarov's description and planting trackers on them they stood around to discuss what they learned...they are completely unaware that it was Sasuke who Makarov saw and that there is three not two...for now.

"From the close up encounter I had with the Blonde Naruto" Yamaji begins "He is a kind young man with an honest heart" he smiles thinking back to their conversation and how the young man talked about forming a Guild with his closest friend.

"I see...so what did you learn Ultear?" the chancellor asks the young beautiful woman.

"Itachi Uchiha...He is an Enigma and a wise man despite his...**youthful **appearance" she says mentally licking her lips "Highly intelligent and strong...perhaps even stronger than **Those 4**" she says and their eyes widen "Only time will tell if he is a threat" she finishes.

"...There is no way he is **That **Strong...surely you exaggerate?" A Blue haired man asks "**Those 4** aren't human" he adds.

"The Chancellor asked for my analysis Siegrain" she replies to the man "If you want to confirm its accuracy then by all means attack him and find out" she says "...I will miss you terribly though" she says and he squints warningly while she smiles innocently.

**_Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto upon regrouping_**

the evening sun had cloaked the sky with an Orange glow the three Shinobi stand atop the highest building exchanging Information gathered, once done they jump to the ground "Our first task is acquiring money" Itachi states and the two nod "Our best bet is to join Guilds and take on jobs" he explains.

"Should we join the same Guild or separate ones?" Sasuke asks "I mean I think it would be better to join separate ones...its more than likely others from our world have been here before and as a result we could become targeted so staying in a group would give then an easy target" he explains.

"Why don't we...create our own Guild?" Naruto suggests, he hated the idea of splitting up but he could understand why "I mean why settle for any guild when together we can create one like Konoha" he explains.

"There is probably a lot to it that simply calling ourselves a Guild" Sasuke says and Naruto deflates "We need more Info on Guilds before even considering joining a Guild" he adds and Naruto brightens up

"...That is a good plan but we should join Guilds and learn on how they operate so we can use them for reference and create a guild" Itachi says "Or see if we can hire ourselves as Temporary guild members and travel for a few years" he adds but his and Sasuke's eyes widen_"...I sense a familiar person...an old friend_" Itachi smiles when he senses a new presence.

"Who is it?" Sasuke says turning his head slightly and Naruto smirks, the final person appears...Sasuke's eyes widen. He expected it to be either Minato or Jiraya but instead he was staring at a red headed pale skinned man with the Rinnegan...

"Nagato"...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I will make changes to this chapter when I get a new one and will hopefully make it longer, but the Laptop I'm using now is awkward and hard to use because it is so different. Also there maybe loads of Grammar mistakes but since it's not my laptop going through it with spell check is pointless because of all the character names and other stuff**

**Well I hope you like this demo of Chapter 2, I will most likely take it down for major edits but for now I hope it's enough to tide you over :D**

**In the Next Chapter Time passes as our heroes separate in order to learn about different Guilds so they can lay the ground work for somethong great **

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Got some good feedback and some stupid stuff but I won't say who. I hope to see more**

**I dedicate this chapter to my Laptop which broke on Sunday...it was the laptop I started Fanfiction with so I will miss it terribly (And all the chapters I've lost if the Hard Drive can't be salvaged TT_TT)**

* * *

**I got a new laptop and will continue writing when I get Word for it**

**I have been thinking about pairing Itachi with Ultear or something, let me know if you have any ideas. Also you won't believe who I decided to bring back. Anyone have any Idea's who I could pair Nagato with?**

**Also I suck at describing clothes (Since I'm an un-fashioned guy), so bare with me with those things.**

**Naruto will become a little more serious while Sasuke becomes a little more light hearted, this is for the purpose of advancing romance and because Naruto's personality annoys me lol, at the same time I will also make Sasuke a little less serious and Stand-offish **

**I have been planning to give Itachi the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, I also have a way of giving it to him but I think it might make him OP. Let me know what you guys think**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 2 Years in the Making**

_**Time before Achieving Ones Dream**_

* * *

"Naruto..." the red head blinks as the two sit alone, for some reason he was younger than when he died, not much older than Itachi "I think you were reckless in choosing me to bring back" he says as the two sit in the grass, "But thank you" he smiles.

"Well... I just thought you tried to do something good but ended up being manipulated by Madara" Naruto says awkwardly "So I thought you deserved a chance at a new life" he explains "But you look so much younger" he states.

"I am 25" he states "I was this age when I fused myself with the Gedo Statue" he explains "Perhaps whatever the Rabbit Princess did needed to take the Chakra that I absorbed when I fused with the Statue" he suggests unsure what the reason was, soon after Sasuke and Itachi returned with fire wood and quickly got a fire going, while sitting around they pooled all their knowledge together to form a solid plan. Soon after the Idea of creating a new Guild came up again, it was a good plan since it could be for them and anyone else that wants to join a unique Guild.

"So we should split up and See if Independent work pays off" Sasuke says "I mean if the four of us pool in a good sum of money them we can buy some land and start building a Guild Hall" he explains.

"Well how can we keep in contact?" Naruto asks curiously "I mean it's not like we can meet up" he says "If we intend to do this we shouldn't stop until we have enough" he states looking down hating the idea that they would split up only after reuniting.

"We will meet every Six months and take into account the money we gather" Itachi says taking the lead "But do not horde all the money and live off scraps Naruto" he says seeing the young blonde look depressed "This is a goal and it shouldn't be rushed" he explains "When something important is rushed it becomes half hearted in the overall attempt to see it finished...take your time and enjoy the experience" he finishes, these words where directed at Naruto and the others noticed. Naruto gave a single nod in understanding at Itachi whose gaze is already on his younger brother. "And you shouldn't be overly Serious" he says "Glaring at the world will not make us any allies and if we want to be taken seriously then we need to build relationships with the guild's already established" he says and Sasuke nods "So no bad mouthing, threatening or simply glaring at people" he finishes.

"_Why am I getting a list and Naruto isn't?"_ the younger Uchiha thinks but nods none the less "So I think I'll head West...if the pep talk is over?" he asks and Itachi nods, Sasuke turns around and glances at Naruto who is looking depressed "Naruto..." he says and the blonde glances at him "I will be the one who collects the most money...try and beat me if you can" he smirks as Naruto's eyes light up slightly.

"You're on!" he yells turning to Itachi "I'll be heading East" Naruto says before the two teens bolt away in opposite directions, once alone Nagato stood beside Itachi with a small smile.

"No pep talk for me?" he asks and Itachi shakes his head "Then Let me give you some" he says more seriously "In a roundabout way we have been given a second lease on life" he begins "We should use to guild Sasuke and Naruto since they suffered much because of us" he states, true Nagato was behind many of the deaths of the Jinjuriki and even destroyed Konoha, Itachi wiped out the Uchiha Clan that would cause Sasuke to become evil when the truth came into the light.

"I almost forgot you are an Uzumaki which makes you and Naruto members of the same Clan" Itachi says and Nagato nods "A Blood relative to the Senju Clan...just like in the past" he looks around the huge area "The Uchiha and Senju/Uzumaki will create a place of peace" he says and without looking acknowledges the nod from the red head as he heads south while Nagato heads North.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

Almost in the blink of an eye two years passed, each passed from Guild to Guild. And once three months passed they would depart from the Guild after learning all they needed to know and gather. And once they collected money and Info on how that Guild is run they would meet up in the same place they departed from at the beginning, Their combined total of saved Jewel as just under 10 Million which was a lot but apparently not nearly enough to start a Guild so they separated again and repeated the Process earning another 10 Million. According to the Property Management they needed another 30 Million to buy the size of land they wanted, when they reunited for the first time in six months they decided rather than build a Guild on its own they would build a small town too.

They changed their Clothing too to suit this worlds weather, Sasuke retained a traditional style to his own only he wore similar Fragments of the Armour worn by Madara around his shoulders, the material was Dark Purple, his Rope belt had been replaced by a Steel Flat chain material which held his sword in place, his white Shirt was now dark Grey and was open similar to how it was during his time with Orochimaru, it had the Uchiha Crest on the back like before. He also wears black wrist warmers, he wore Dark navy pants with a black cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees which was held in place with the Flat Chain, his Sandals remained the same in appearance only now they where Black and Grey.

Naruto lost his tracksuit in favour of a tight fitting Orange Coat with long coat tail like cape, buttoned over a black T-Shirt, he wore Orange Leather pants and Black boots, around his neck was a silver chain with the Leaf of Konoha which replaced the Head band he lost while on a mission, he also wore a pair of Black fingerless gloves.

Itachi's appearance was similar in part's to Sasuke's with a Black Kimono top with a Navy belt wrapped around it, the top was tucked into a pair of Black pants and the ends where bandaged up and tucked into a pair of sandals. Like Naruto he wore a necklace with the Konoha Leaf, only Sasuke neglected to wear one.

Nagato's appearance hadn't consisted of mesh armour with Black accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist, and dark blue pants, he also wore robes identical to the original Akatsuki robes before the Clouds where added.

"So there are two Major Guilds left" Itachi says holding up a map of all the Guilds, the ones worth learning from now are the top three" he states "Fairy Tail, Lamina Scale and Blue Pegasus" he says pointing to the three.

"So that means...two of us will join the same Guild?" Naruto asks glancing at Sasuke, Naruto's whisker marks had faded over the two years, mainly due to the lost of Kurma which was the main reason for them in the first place.

"Yes" Itachi says with a nod "I have sealed all the Information gathered into this scroll" he explains and they nod "I will join the Blue Pegasus and Nagato Lamina Scale" he says and Nagato nods "You two, since you have had past meetings with them its best you two handle this Guild" he explains "They are one of the oldest and most powerful of all the Guilds in Fiore" he continues "So I doubt our usual tactic won't work...so we will remain with these Guilds until we have gathered the necessary funds" he finishes.

"So how will we stay in contact?" Sasuke asks and Itachi pulls out a Lacrima, "A communication Lacrima huh" Sasuke says sealing the ball away "well if that's it then we should head out" he says looking at Naruto who nods.

"One more thing" Nagato says "Never show your full power" he says to the two, thanks to his Rinnegan he could tell they both had hidden powers thanks to the War, "It is more than likely the Council will be tracking us knowing that we are from a different world and will likely come after us if we come off as a threat" he explains and the two nod, the jobs never really required them to go all out but little did they know Fairy Tail would be a lot more challenging...in more ways than one.

* * *

**Magnolia at Noon**

* * *

The sun beamed over the town of Magnolia, the townspeople laughed and smiled filled with Life and positive energy. However the sound of steel clanking against itself gained their attention as their eyes widened with shock as the long flowing red hair of Erza Scarlet walked through the town with a huge horn slung on her shoulder, her eyes where closed having grown up in this town she knew its lay out perfectly. Her eyes however opened once she entered the shade of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, opening the door she looks around at all the members who were still and completely silent. Placing the Horn down with a loud Thud "I'm back" she says and the lesser known Guild members return to talking.

"Welcome back Erza" Mirajane says with a smirk "Took you long enough" she says standing in from of her rival S-class wizard. "Master is away at the Convention before you ask" she states seeing the red head look around.

"I see" Erza says nodding as Mira's siblings, along with Natsu and Gray followed closely by Lucy who was the newest member.

"What is that thing?" Elfman asks pointing at the Horn which had decorations on it.

"It is the horn of a Demon I slew in battle" Erza states in a casual way "The villagers where so grateful they decorated it for me" she explains "Why is that a problem?" she asks with a small glare which causes Elfman to shake his head rapidly in fear, "Frankly I'm more concerned about what I've been hearing" she says "Cana you need to control your alcohol intake" she says to the beauty with the barrel of Ale in her arms "Vijeeter I told you if you want to practise your dancing do it outside" she says and the dancing man slumps giving a nod "Ah Nab I expected to find you loitering around the Request board" she says and the Muscular man stands up straight at the mention of his name "Just pick a job!" "Wakaba please get rid of that filthy habit" she says referring to his pipe "Macao..." she simply sighs.

"Please say something!" The Fire Wizard pleads feeling that she was disappointed in him most.

"I don't nowhere to start" she says rubbing her temples in frustration "You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up on you" she says "Master Makarov may not care but I certainly do" she says.

"Wow she's really tearing into them" Lucy says to Mirajane "Though apart from being bossy she is the most normal person hear" she adds and Mira simply scoffs at the insinuation that she is abnormal.

"Is Gray and Natsu here?" Erza asks looking around seeing two with their arms over the other's shoulders both nervous and dripping with sweat.

"Here we are Erza" Gray says "Just hanging out with my buddy here" he says looking at Natsu with a side glance, "A-Aye!" Natsu adds in a nervous way.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy yells shocked after seeing how strong the Dragon Slayer is and how even the sight of the Scarlet wizard was enough to leave him paralyzed.

"Ah good I like to see you two get along" she says buying into the clearly bogus routine "But even the best of friends will occasionally lock horns" she says.

"W-Well I wouldn't call him my best friend" Gray says nervously "Aye!" Natsu adds continuing his Happy impression.

"Anyway I need your help on a job" she says surprising the two "Mira you should come as well" she adds "While I was on my back I overheard members of a Dark Guild talking about something called Lullaby and referred to it as eternal slumber for anyone who hears it" she explains "So we are going to go to the Eisenwald Guild to make them give up this weapon she says.

"Sounds like fun" Natsu smirks and Gray nods in agreement, suddenly the doors open again and all eyes turn to the new faces, Mirajane and Erza recognise them right away.

"Naruto and Sasuke" Mirajane says and the two nod "It's been so long!" she says hugging them which catches them off guard and ruins their badass aura they had been emanating.

"_Wow Mirajane has gotten hot_" Naruto thinks with the perverted thoughts passed down from his two Sensei's, Both Kakashi and Jiraiya would be proud. "Well you did tell us to come by sometime" he says as she lets go.

"Wow I know you two" Lucy says walking forward "Your Naruto the Multiplier and Sasuke of the Black Flame" she says and the two slightly gap at their Nicknames "I read in Sorcerer Magazine that you two left your Guilds recently" she adds.

"Uh yeah...well uh we are looking for a guild that we can get along with" Naruto says scratching the back of his head "So we thought about this one" he says.

"Let's hope this Guild is half as formidable as it's rumoured to be" Sasuke says and the looks he gets a few glares from some of the members and Natsu lets out a low growl "Oh by the way...Red" he smirks looking at Erza who raises an eyebrow "Here" he says and in a puff of smoke the book she caught him stealing two years ago "Here since you fought for it all those years ago" he says "And because I've gotten all I need out of it" he says tossing it to her.

She catches the book and looks at it and her eyes widen remembering why he looked familiar "Ah the thief with the good complexion" she says and he nods though wishing she didn't phrase it like that "So your conscience finally got the better of you and you've come to turn yourself in?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"Don't be so naive I have borrowed many things with the intention of returning them...eventually" he says casually and she places the book down on the table, a collective gasp filled the Guild as the people who knew Erza could tell she was about to attack...

"I'm sorry to inform you but our Guild has no room for dishonest people" she says and Naruto glances between the two.

"Is that so" Sasuke says as Naruto whispers into his ear "I won't do anything reckless" he states turning back to the Red head "How about a deal?" he asks.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks and he steps forward "I see a duel" she nods "Very well I will be your opponent" she states.

"I was thinking Two VS Two" he smirks looking at Naruto "Me and the Dobe" he stops as Naruto mumbles bastard at him "VS You and any partner you like...hell any number you'd like" adds confidently "If you win then we leave never to be seen in Magnolia again" he says "But If we win you shut up about something that happened two years ago and let us join" he says showing her annoyance.

"Fine" she says with a blunt tone "Mirajane you are up" she says turning to the white haired girl "Let's go outside into the forest" she says almost pulling her teammate, the Guild follows them paying no mind to the two strangers, "Mira don't hold back" she says and Mirajane nods. Normally there would be no way in hell she'd let Erza boss her around but this was her opportunity to see if she matched up against the two who saved Lisanna.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asks grabbing the Uchihas shoulder as he began to walk away "We came here to join not pick a fight" he explains and Sasuke smirks.

"Exactly" Sasuke states "This is our chance to not only join but test two S-class wizards" he explains, while he wasn't taking them too lightly he also wasn't taking them too seriously. "Let's not keep them waiting" he says and with a sigh Naruto follows them out.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sitting at the bar beside Master Bob Itachi felt a chill run up his spine "Is something the matter Itachi honey?" Bob asks. The Blue Pegasus Master had to admit Itachi was by far the cutest Boy in his Guild which seemed to annoy Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm had taking a shine to the elder Uchiha and his calm manner.

"I just have a weird feeling in my stomach...a warning I gave is being ignored" he says looking around _"Sasuke will be the death of me...again" _he thinks hoping his foolish little brother wouldn't do anything stupid.

**_Back in Magnolia_**

The Members of Fairy Tail watched from afar, mainly due to the well known destructive power of their S-Class wizards "Is this even a fair fight" Gray asks and Natsu laughs "They are going to get their asses kicked!" the Dragon Slayer continues Grays trail of conversation.

"Still to openly challenge those monsters makes them real men!" Elfman says clenching his fist in admiration for the two men "But that won't help against the Manly beating" he adds.

Down with the competitors, Erza stood across from Sasuke while Naruto stood across from Mirajane "Looks like we got roped into this to huh?" he gives a cheap grin to the White Haired Wizard who smiles back.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" She says playfully surprising her siblings, "But in case you are stronger go easy on me" she adds and he laughs.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can have a fun spar" he says to her in response "_All joking aside I know she is strong...I can feel it"_ he thinks as Sasuke coughs to get his attention.

"Naruto...if you are done flirting take her someplace else" Sasuke says "I intend to test Titanias abilities" he says and Naruto nods with a sigh.

"Mira watch yourself...don't let them!" her eyes widen when the Blonde suddenly hits Mira with a burst of speed carrying her off "...Separate us" she finishes.

"Forget about her" Sasuke says drawing his blade "I'm your opponent" he says and she growls requiping into her **Heaven's Wheel Armour**. "I hope your swordsmanship has improved" he says and Erza charges at him slashing however her attacks are effortlessly parried and dodged by the superior speed of the Uchiha.

"_Quick on his feet"_ she thinks thinking back to the time Mirajane was talking about when she returned from that mission _"So he uses Illusion Magic, Some form of Black Flame Magic and a Purple Titan like creature"_ she thinks backing off for his counter attack.

Sasuke forms the Hand Sign for **Tiger **and Inhaling a deep breath, **"Katon Gōryūka no Jutsu!"** He exhales a Dragon-head shaped Fire ball at her causing her to have to dive out of the way with no time to equip into her Flame Empress Armour. "Don't lower your Guard for a Moment Titania Erza...I'd like to dance a little longer" he smirks firing Multiple Dragon-head Shaped Fire Balls at her each one bigger than the last.

"You don't look like a dancer" Erza says now Requiping into her flame empress armour "Sorry for the delay but I found the perfect Outfit for the next number" she smirks and Sasuke Grins.

"I wonder" he says charges at her as their blades collide "I'll show you want a serious fight with me looks like" he declares as her eyes widen again once Lightning emits from his blade...

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

After being released from Naruto a good mile deep into the forest "Good this should be a safe distance" he says turning to her with his sage mode active _"This will be a good chance for me to test my abilities" _ he thinks _"Up until now I only relied on my Sage mode but now that my body has adapted I can feel the chakra of all the Tailed beasts in me"_ he thinks, while Kaguya took his Yang Release and Sasuke's Yin Release she didn't take the Tailed beasts chakra which meant he still had their respective Jutsu at his disposal.

"You are fast and strong" Mirajane says "But tell me...why separate us?" she asks, if that was their plan then why not just do one on ones.

"I'm going to fill you in on a secret" Naruto says "This is a chance for me and Sasuke to really test our power here" he explains "Because or Magic is different because..."

"We are from a different world"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here's Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it :D...**

**I have decided to give Naruto Wind Release, Lava Release and Magnet Release. While he won't be going into any special form he will be able to use their Jutsu like normal. I was going to give him Dust Release but I thought that was a bit much, unless you want him to have it let me know.**

**Also to be fair I will give Sasuke either the Rinnegan or Wood Release let me know which one you prefer since I can go either way.**

**In the Next Chapter, the Conclusion of both Matches and a shocking turn of events!**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Got some good feedback and some stupid stuff but I won't say who. I hope to see more**

**I'll hopefully be able to update my other Stories soon, so bare with me if you are a fan of those stories :D**

* * *

**I'm still looking for Idea's for pairing idea's for Nagato**

**I think Lucy will be taking a back seat in this story or at least for this arc**

**So I have decided to give Naruto the Dust Release and Sasuke the Wood Release, I'd forgotten I am using Nagato who has the Rinnegan already so it's pointless to give it to Sasuke. Itachi will also get the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan as well...**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conclusions **

_**Welcome to Madness**_

* * *

"Another world?" Mirajane comments, "How is that possible?" she asks and he begins laughing "Huh?" she says with a confused look.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" he smiles "It just felt like a moment where I should say something like that or 'Mirajane...I am your Brother' so I couldn't resist" he smirks and after a moment to register she lets out a giggle.

"OK I get it" she says covering her mouth with her hand "But let's get on with the battle" she says and begins glowing before using her Take Over and transforming into her Satan Soul Form "...Fun time is over" he voice is a deeper and full of seriousness.

"_Wow that's...pretty hot_" Naruto says slightly blushing at the sight of the Demon woman "Well Let's see if you can fight" he says and she vanishes causing his eyes to widen, she appears behind him and fighting stance.

"How can you dodge me at such a speed" Mira asks, there was no way he dodged at the last second like he "Can you read my mind?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"I can sense Danger" he states "So when you attack I can dodge at the last second, although for me I have planned how when you moved the first time" he explains "But if I dodged to early I'd be open for a second attack and at that speed I'd be too close to you to dodge a second attack and well to late and you hit me" he finishes "But Now it's my turn to attack" he says clenching his fist before charging at her winding back and swinging only for her to catch it.

"I don't need to dodge" she smirks only for her hand to give away to an invisible force that then collides with her stomach causing her to fly back and land on her knees coughing clearly winded from the attack.

"My Hand to Hand Combat works a little differently" He smirks but is amazed she is still conscious "I use the Natural Energy around me and use it as an extension to my attacks" he explains as she stands.

"I see" She says opening her palm at him as a Magic Circle appears **"Darkness Stream!" **she calls out and Multiple hands strike at Naruto, the Blonde manages to dodge most but one connects dead center in his body sending him flying into a tree. By now members of the Guild had come to watch this fight, members including her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman.

"That's it Sis you got him!" Lisanna yells in support "A few more shots and the win is yours" she adds gleefully.

"You better make it count" Elfman adds "Because that Sasuke has Erza on the ropes" he says and suddenly a massive explosion of energy comes from Naruto.

"If you think I'm going to lose while he's winning then you are in for a disappointing fight because I won't" Naruto declares making the **Clone **Hand Seal **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **he says and 20 clones appear on each side of him suprising her, 18 of the Clones charged at her while 2 remained behind beside him.

Luckily for Mirajane these Clones weren't in Sage and not strong like to original so she didn't have too much difficulty defeating them however turning around she is greeted by the sound of a whistle

"**Sage Art!: Rasenshuriken" **He says and Mirajane can feel the power emanating from it, she was amazed the blonde could hold that kind of power in his hand. The Clone vanishes and her eyes widen as the second clone creates another Rasenshuriken in his other hand "I hope you can dodge or deflect these" he says "I respect you enough to show you my strongest attack" he smirks.

Mirajane focuses her magical power into the space between her hands, the energy taking the form of a spherical vortex **"Soul Extinction!" **she says as the two launch their attacks simultaneously.

**_Erza and Sasuke_**

Erza found herself panting harshly holding her sword tightly facing the unfazed Uchiha, _"How strong is he?" _she wonders _"I don't have much left"_ she adds having to change out her Armour constantly due to his ability to use Fire and Lightning Magic and his incredible Swordsmanship. "You are the strongest person I have encountered" she says knowing she was going to have to hold down until he showed signs of stopping.

"Hn" he nods, he hid it well but he had thrown powerful Fire and Lightning style combo at her and used his Sharingan to neutralize her attacks. As a result he was running low on Chakra but as he looked to the sky and saw the clouds beginning to form "Erza...I can see it in your core" he says after a moment of silence "A Darkness...filled with hate" he states and her eyes form a small glare "I held the same darkness in mine" he adds "I followed it and it made me stronger...but it almost consumed me as a result" he explains, thinking back words don't exist that will explain how much Naruto means to the Uchiha. Even after declaring he would destroy Konoha and almost killed Sakura twice the blonde never gave up on him and helped pull him off the path of hatred.

"Why are you talking about this?" Erza asks curiously, she was thankful for the breather but at the same time she disliked how he assumed he understood her past.

"You remind me of me in some ways" Sasuke replies "But unlike me you choose to bury your hatred and pretend everything is fine" he explains and her eyes widen "That Hatred will eventually swallow you" he states "Face your Darkness and then you will gain a new power" he explains "Until you do you can't beat me" he finishes and she growls, he then forms the Hand Seals while inhaling **Rat, Ox, Dog, Horse, Monkey, Boar, Tiger "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" **he exhales from mouth a massive stream of intense flames that set the vast area ablaze, engulfing the Scarlet in a veritable sea of flames.

"Erza!" the observing Guild Members yell together as the Scarlet jumps out slightly burned as a result "That Guy has flames stronger than Natsu!" Natsu punches Macao for that comment.

"_This armour barely withstood that attack" _she thinks looking up and her eyes widen with hope when she sees the Uchiha panting, "It looks like that was your last attack" she says suddenly the Ground shakes as off in the distance they see Naruto's and Mirajane's attacks collide in a massive explosion.

"It looks like their fight is...over" Sasuke says gaining Erza's attention as it begins to rain and a Thunderstorm forms above them "This will be my last attack" he says "If you withstand it you win" he states raising his hand and shooting his Chidori into the side **"Kirin come!" **he yells and a huge Dragon roars from the clouds leaving them stunned "This is an attack that can't be countered or dodged" he says "I used to believe it couldn't be blocked but I was proven wrong...but you don't have the power that was used to block it" he explains smirking "But for some reason I think you can but your friends better run or else they will get hit by this attack as well" he says and on cue the spectators begin to run with Gray, Macao and Wakaba pulling Natsu away.

"Bring it" Erza says defiantly switching to her Lighting Empress Armour, _"I can do this...I know I can"_ she thinks reassuring herself.

"Now fall!" Sasuke says bringing his hand down which caused the dragon to shoot towards Erza who realizes her Lightning armor won't be enough vanishes in an explosion, the smoke cleared and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw she had changed to her Adamantine Armour at the last second and blocked the attack...however she was unconscious.

"She lost" Sasuke turns to see her guild mates with shocked looks on their faces, turning he walks to her and kneels down taking something from his pocket and placing it in her mouth, she then coughs momentarily before relaxing a bit.

He then walks away towards the other battle "I'd call this a draw" he states surprising them "I said if she blocked it she'd win" he says "That's because now I am completely drained so she would have had a free attack" he explains "however while she blocked she lost consciousness so I'll settle for a draw" and with that he leaves them alone as they run to attend to Erza who despite the attacks didn't look alto injured and would be fine with a day's rest.

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

The Sage and She Devil's attacks collided in a huge explosion and the resulting force of wind hit both fighters hard, the spectators were lucky as most of the attack went in the opposite direction but the still felt the wind. The Smoke vanished and the two opponents lay in a huge crater, the spectators jaws had hit the floor and their eyes where bulgy eyed at half the Forrest was missing as a result of their attacks. Panting Naruto looks over to Mirajane who had returned to her normal self and equally panting "Draw?" Naruto says and Mirajane nods

"Best two out of three?" she jokes as the hear lighting and look up to see Sasuke's Kirin attack "Is that Sasuke?" she asks and Naruto nods, since she asked meant it wasn't Erza's so it could only be Sasuke's. "You guys are something else" she says in awe and Naruto smirks thinking the same of them if Erza is pushing Sasuke to use big Jutsu like that.

The two are blinded by the flash of light and look away to cover their eyes, once it dies down Naruto sits up "Ow, Ow, Owww" he whines feeling the pain all over as he stands up surprising Mirajane as she is unable to move. He walks over to her and takes out a food pill "Here eat this" he says and she does "It tastes bitter but it will give you your energy back" he explains "See you around" he says walking off.

"W-Wait...Aren't you joining the Guild?" she asks, he seemed like a good guy and defiantly wanted him around as a sparring partner and maybe even for quests she didn't want to bring Elfman and Lisanna on.

"...Who knows" he says "I had fun though" he says giving a cheeky grin "See yeah later" he says and continues walking as Elfman picks Mira up.

"Walking away after a battle like that...what a real man!" He yells as his sisters sweat drops, they then see Sasuke and their eyes widen...Did Erza lose?

"Teme... did you win?" Naruto asks as the two turn towards the town "I drew" he says in case Sasuke wouldn't say.

"Hn...Likewise" Sasuke says and Naruto smirks "Fairy Tail...its got style" he says and Naruto nods in agreement...

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

Erza and Mirajane were up and well...which was surprising, the Requip Wizard had some bandages wrapped over her arm where she was burned but otherwise they seemed fine "I still don't like him" Erza pouts "Calling that a Draw feels like he was taking pity on me" she states.

"Maybe he loooves you" Happy giggles and is kicked out the window with a bellowing scream by the Scarlet wizards while the others gape at the Cat shaped print in the glass.

"I like Naruto and Sasuke" Mirajane says getting back on track "I mean they are strong, cool and nice" she explains "I mean Naruto gave me this special pill that replenished my Magic" she states and Erza can recall Sasuke putting something in her mouth before he left.

"Still..." Erza says in a mumble

"Erza!" Mira yells loudly "I put up with your shit all the time but if we lose these two powerful Wizards because of your pride I swear I will shave your head to look like Masters!" the She-Demon warns Erza who looks at her with a raised Eyebrow, such an empty threat but then she had a point the two were strong and where unique. She also wanted to know how Sasuke knew she had a dark past.

"...Fine" Erza consents, she along with Mirajane, Natsu and Gray. They walk through the market district of the city "Let's just hope they haven't..." her voice trails off as she sees something she won't ever un-see...

_**Meanwhile_**

Nagato walked through the town with his new partner Jura, "So these are the duties of a Wizard Saint" he says turning to the taller man who nods.

"Thank you for coming along again" Jura says "If what the details suggest then this is more a two person job" he states and Nagato nods this time, despite getting along neither where the kind of person to start a conversation so there was always an awkward moment of silence. Soon they arrive at the splitting point "Remember these men have hostages in each cave so be careful with your elemental spells" he says and Nagato gives a nod and the two separate.

Nagato had decided not to use his Rinnegan since they could attract the wrong sort of Attention, he even wore special shade's to prevent his eyes from being seen, thankfully he knew many different element style Jutsu. As he walked through the narrow path veering to the left slightly as he peeked into the cave where the laughter could be seen.

"Such a pathetic town" one shouts smashing a bottle of beer on the ground as the glass spreads everywhere, he locked eyes on the hostage where he saw a young woman with a massive bruise on her thigh. Clearly she made a break for it and the bruise was her reward for the attempt, Nagato saw a lot of this growing up in the Hidden Rain Village where big tough men world force themselves on women and get off with just a warning due to it being a war. These men were lucky Konan wasn't here in his place because she would have found ways to make death seem like an impossible dream. Upon getting a better look at the woman he saw some similarities to his old friend, her hair was blue but much longer reaching her lower back, but the obvious difference was here age since she was much younger and couldn't be older than or younger than 13.

"Still it's hard to believe that this brat is the Sky Maiden" another says tossing a white fully clothed female cat that had been gagged but was still muttering loudly and could speak English (Japanese...whatever lol)

The young girls eyes where teary and the man continued on about Zeref and someone named Brain however once the single strand of a tear rolled down the girls cheek Nagato entered the cave _"Forgive me Itachi but these men need to feel...Pain"_ he thinks as his footsteps attracts the Dark Guilds attention.

"Intruder...1 guy" a man says and they begin to laugh...until the black shades hit the ground and the men get a good look at the purple pattern of his eyes "What the...hell!?" he yells

Extending his hand **"Banshō Ten'in" **Nagato says and suddenly the Cat and Girl found themselves being pulled towards the man with his hand reaching towards them, he caught them in his arm and turned "Move and I will destroy your home" he says warningly turning to leave.

"Get him!" the leader yells and they grab their magic weapon's and charge at the red head who stops turning around "Take this" the closest man says.

"**...Shinra...Tensei!" **was the last thing those men heard before it happened

**_With Jura_**

He walked beside a politician who had been kidnapped as well, "I feel so bad for the girl...she has such a kind heart" the man says to the Wizard Saint "She got caught because they threatened me" he explains.

"Do not fret for my fellow Guild Member will save her" Jura says reassuringly patting the man's shoulder, suddenly a huge sphere of what looked like wind erased almost the entire area where Nagato was...this sent the men running. Once they arrived they saw the little Girl and Cat sleeping in Nagato's arms and all the men lying unconscious in a massive Crater where their Guild Hall/Cave had stood. "What happened?" Jura asks and Nagato face's him.

"They where persistent on keeping this girl" Nagato says bluntly "The Guild she is from is the Cait Shelter Guild" he says "I've seen it before so I will escort her home" he says. The Polotitican offered to have her wound treated but Nagato ignored him and left.

Jura found a member of the Dark Guild who was still conscious "You explain what happened" he says lifting the man up off the ground, the man simply mumbled "We angered a God" before passing out and being dropped to the floor. _"Nagato...what did you do?"_ he thinks looking out towards his friend had left.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Itachi walked through the woods following a Chakra like he has never felt before, feeling it could be dangerous he cast everyone in His Guild under a Genjutsu so they wouldn't follow. Once he arrives at the center of the cause and finds himself staring at Kaguya, he knew who she was thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's story "You..." he says and she faces him.

"I see the incarnation's of my son have informed you about me" she says "Itachi Uchiha...I have seen your past" she says and he glares knowing what she meant "As you have guessed I have brought you back just before you contracted your illness and have removed it from you" she says and he nods.

"I also have Shisui's Mangekyou" Itachi says and she smirks "What do you want?" he asks seriously, she came to him for a reason.

"I am simply a memory little Uchiha" she says "I can no longer control the world" she explains "I will create your friends second eye if you promise to use it's true power when facing against the Apocalypse" she says confusing him "...I have seen your future and know that without this power you will be forced to watch Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki die" she says and he looks down.

"_I...I have no choice_" he sighs nodding "Grant me the power to protect them and in return I will use them wisely" he says and she smirks and in moments Itachi feels his eyes burn as the two Mangekyou fuse due to her Jutsu creating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Like Sasuke's the Back which used to be red turned black while Shisui's Pattern appeared at the first as the Red colour while his own pattern which was smaller and Black and had a more Spiral look which was in the middle of Shisui's pattern.

"It is done" she says and slowly begins to fade away "I look forward to seeing how your love story unfolds" she smirks and he looks at her with confusion.

"Huh...?" was his stale and late reply

**_Magnolia_**

The Members of the Guild where gaping as they stared at the shirtless pair of Sasuke and Naruto "Man are you sure?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods.

"The Tsuchikage has an unique Chakra and my Sharingan can see the Chakra as colours" Sasuke explains "You have the same Chakra as his Kekkei Tōta" he adds "Now I'll show you the Signs but I don't know what else is necessary since I can't copy Kekkei Genkai or Tōta" he finishes

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto says and Sasuke coughs "...Sasuke...Sensei" Naruto begrudgingly corrects himself as Sasuke only agreed to help under the condition Naruto refer to him as "Sensei". Sasuke weaves the **Rat, Boar and Snake **Hand Signs and Naruto copies him **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu"** Naruto says and a small sphere forms before dispelling "Damn it!" Naruto stomps the ground and looks at Sasuke "Look are you sure?" he asks

"Yes...like Tsuchikage the First Hokage had Unique Chakra which I can see in my body" Sasuke states "Now shut up Dobe and let me concentrate" he snaps and Naruto shrugs backing away to watch, forming the **Tiger, Ram and Snake **Hand Seals **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan"** Sasuke says and two tiny shrubs burst from the ground before wilting "..." the two glance at the dead twigs "This is stupid I give up" Sasuke says and begins to walk away.

On their way back to Magnolia Sasuke still had his Sharingan active after his fight and before he retracted it he saw multiple new Chakra natures in Naruto's Network, then out of jealously (Though he wouldn't admit it) he looked at his own and saw new Chakra in his own. They would never have known had it not been for his fight with Erza...speaking of which.

"You guys have more spells?" the scarlet asks sounding amazed at their variety, "You two are full of surprises" she says and Sasuke smirks.

"Hn...Glad to see you're well Erza" Sasuke says and she nods "I'll charge you for the Pill I fed you another time" he says turning to Naruto "Come on...the Train is departing soon" he says and Naruto nods.

"Wait!" Mirajane says stepping forward grabbing the two who look at her "Erza has something to tell the both of you" she says turning to the red head "Right...Erza?" she says and with a sigh Erza nods.

"Please...Join Fairy Tail" she says in an almost mute tone, the two Shinobi glance at each other asking for her to repeat a little louder "... I would be honoured if you two joined our Guild" she says and Mira smirks while the two silent teen men of the Guild had to fight the urge to laugh at this scene.

"On one condition" Sasuke says before Naruto can speak "You. Erza Scarlet have to become my student" he says with a wide grin "you can call it Dance partner if it's less embarrassing" he adds and Erza shoots him a Glare that would drop a silverback Gorilla "Let's go Naruto" he says in a sigh.

"Wait!" Erza says "-O-O-K Fine" she says "I will be you 'Dance Partner' If you join" she says and extends her hand to shake which Sasuke takes and she squeezes just a little tightly to send a message and he squints as the steel of her glove feels like a vice grip tightening.

"Welcome aboard Naruto" Mirajane says as she and the Blonde shake as well "This is Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster" she says introducing the two who had remained silent, and Sasuke and Naruto shake their hands.

"Welcome to the Guild" Grey says in his usual cool manner "Hope we can fight some time" he adds and Natsu nods, while these two held Erza and Mirajane to a draw this wouldn't stop these pair of reckless Wizards from attempting to beat them.

"_Why did he take his clothes off?"_ both Naruto and Sasuke think simultaneously glancing at each other since the rest weren't even phased must have meant this was a regular thing for Grey

"Sasuke I'd like to try your flame sometime" Natsu says and Sasuke raises an eyebrow "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and I can eat flames" he explains and Sasuke gives off a genuine impressed look.

"With this over I'd like to get what I was planning yesterday underway" Erza says "You two can come" she says to Sasuke and Naruto who shrug grabbing their tops and placing them on. "I will explain on the way...I need to say something important to Grey and Natsu so the rest of you go on and we will catch up" she finishes and watches as Mira leaves with the Shinobi.

"What's up?" Natsu asks and feels Erza grip his shoulder tightly while doing the same to Grey, their eyes widen as they feel the murderous intent emanating from the S-Class Wizard.

"Mention what I did here today and I will make you regret the day you learned to speak" she says warningly and the two nod "Now get going" she says and the two run after the others, once they are gone she glances at the remains of the small Trees the Uchiha Summoned _"Why is he so strong...I have to know"_ she thinks...

"_He needs to pay for what he did"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter hope you liked it :D,**

**I should be able to continue my other Crossover's starting from tomorrow since I should be getting my Documents back.**

* * *

**I decided to give Itachi his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan since both he and Nagato will not be seen until the Oracion Seis Arc, I couldn't think of a good look for its pattern so if you have a better one PM it to me(In good described detail) and I will give you credit.**

**It was pointed out to me that since Nagato has the Rinnegan giving to Sasuke was pointless, plus since when I started "New Guild Members" I intended for him to have it before I decided to make them God Slayers.**

* * *

**In the Next Chapter: The Melody of Death, Fairy Tail travel to intercept the Dark Guild Eisenwald to discover their intention and when they do all hell breaks loose**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**I'll be blunt...It looks as though it's going to be this story, I hope you all know I expect the same number of Reviews :P**

**I have decided to skip the Arc's that aren't important and mention through the ones that are a little important ((Like Phantom, Heaven and Fighting Festival)). **

* * *

**Also I am planning on introducing a new Character from the Naruto verse so they will have 5 Guild Members for when they create the Guild...Below is a list of Candidates so choose your Favourite**

**1: Neji**

**2: Gaara**

**3: Other(leave a suggestion) Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya are excluded**

**Voting will end either when I stop doing this story (depending on the Poll) or Next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter: 5 Time Moves On**

_**Updating the Journal**_

* * *

"_It's been 7 months since I joined Fairy Tail"_ Lucy Writes in her Journal, with all the recent events she hadn't updated it _"I was barely a member a week before I met some of the most famous members of the guild"_ she continues _"Mirajane Stratus the most attractive female wizard in the world and one of the most powerful wizards of Fairy Tail" _she smiles _"Although she is a real tomboy at heart and showed little interest in guys"_ she adds like a side note _"Then there is Erza Scarlet aka Titania, she is arguably the strongest member of the guild". "Then I met the most desired free agents of Fiore Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki who wanted to join the Guild, for some reason Erza was against it and teamed up with Mirajane to fight them...where they fought still hasn't recovered"_ Lucy gives a loud sigh thinking of the holes on the outskirts of town, _"Still the Titania and She Devil Combo couldn't beat them although they called it a draw I think Erza considers it a loss...which explain a lot later down the line" _

**_After dealing with Eisenwald_**

"Is this really necessary?" the red headed Requip mage asks while doing a little twirl in a school Girl uniform "I mean I **do **look good" she says with a sly smirk striking a sexy pose for Sasuke who sweat drops.

"Uh Red... I only told you to call me Sensei...the School Uniform is all you" Sasuke sweat drops holding his sword "So when you're ready" he says taking a fighting stance, summoning two swords and charging at the Uchiha, after a few hours of sparing Erza began to realize that despite his words this was more to help him than her, _"She is the perfect opponent to improve my reflexes"_ Sasuke thinks as he jumps away from her thrust attack "Not bad my young apprentice" Sasuke jokes as Erza sighs and her swords vanish.

"What was the point of that?" she asks but gets no answer as the Uchiha begins to leave, watching him go she can't help but smile, she might have been wrong but this was perhaps and indirect way of asking her for help.

"Damn that Teme...getting hot girls to dress up like that" Naruto mumbles in the shade taking a break from his training, when the Lullaby Flute transformed into a huge monster and fought against Natsu, Erza and Gray to the point of it being filled with so many holes it could no longer play its death song. Before it could do and more damage Naruto managed to use the **Dust Release** and created a box around its head and disassembled it and Sasuke used **"Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu" **to finish it off. However since then they haven't been able to draw on the power but they were making progress

"Despite her protests Erza is getting along well with Sasuke" Lisanna points out standing beside her sister "Huh Mira?" she looks to the S Class take over mage who seems to be deep thought "Sister?" she says worriedly.

"I should buy a school Girl uniform" Mira says and Lisanna gaps at the comment

**_Present Time_**

"_Not too long after that I met another contender for Fairy Tails strongest Member in Laxus Dreyer Masters Grandson" _Lucy shudders remembering his intimidating presence "Then _me and Natsu(More Natsu and Happy) stole an S-Class quest from the second floor and roped Gray along and travelled to Galuna Island"_ Lucy writes _"Soon we found ourselves deep into Gray's past as he found out Lyon who trained with him under the same master Ur was trying to use the Moon drip to melt a special Ice spell that had imprisoned a monster known as Deliora which destroyed Gray and Lyon's villages"_ she remembers seeing Gray break down at the sight if the giant Ice cube _"The Ice was in fact the body of their Master which turned to Ice when she sacrificed herself using a forbidden spell known as Iced Shell". "Lyon's dream was to surpass Ur and with her dead the only way he thought he could accomplish his dream was to kill the Monster she couldn't", "However after melting away Ur's Ice the monster let out a single roar before dying, it turned out that all the years the monster had been trapped Ur had slowly depleted its life force, after that we returned to the actual job and discovered it hadn't been Lyon and his group that caused the people on the Island to turn into monsters" _she suddenly chuckles to herself _"I probably should have mentioned Erza was sent by the Master to come and get us but also ended up getting dragged into it too". "It was thanks to her and Natsu that the residue caused by the Moon Drip to be destroyed and the Curse on the villagers was lifted...although apparently they were monsters the whole time and the Moon Drip altered their memories" _she sighs remembering their reactions and that the chief continued to badger them about destroying the moon _"Soon after that we returned to the Guild expecting fierce punishment but instead"_

**_The Day the returned from_**

As they walked through the town main street they bumped into Sasuke and Naruto who where shopping for dinner, the sight of these two doing something as trivial as this looked amusing "Hey guys!" Natsu called to them.

"Welcome back" Naruto says walking over to them leaving the now annoyed Uchiha carrying all the bags "How did it go?" he asks knowing full well they took an S-Class Job.

"Passed with Flying colours" Natsu smirks and the two high five while Lucy shouts "It was a little more complex then that!", "Thanks for giving me the idea" he says and Naruto pales as Erza glares at him like she did the others.

"I bet you had a hand in this too Uchiha!" the red head points accusingly at Sasuke who raises an eyebrow.

"What's my little student talking about?" he asks ruffling the Scarlet's hair, since joining the Guild Sasuke has made it his mission to ruin Erza's fearful reputation around the guild so more people would stand up to her and her bossy attitude.

"These guys stole an S-Class job and will be punished for it" she says to him to fill him in, she watches as he takes a bite out an apple he picked from the bag.

"They took a Job...so?" he says chewing on the apple before swallowing "How can they test their improvement if they can't try harder jobs?" he asks her once again challenging her authority.

"The Guild has these rules for a reason" Erza begins with a sigh closing her eyes "Once Master makes them S-Class **then** they can go on these kind of jobs" she explains "I wouldn't expect you to understand Uchiha" she smirks opening her eyes to see he wasn't even listening _"Uchiha!"_ she growls pulling he group of her prisoners away towards the Guild to face their punishment.

"You shouldn't rile her up" Naruto says with a frown while Sasuke simply smirks as they carry their shopping back to their house".

**_Present_**

"_Not too long after we were attacked by the Phantom Lord Guild who had actually been hired by my father to bring me back to him since I had ran away", "As a result Our Guild Hall was destroyed and my best friend Levy and he teammates Jet and Droy where seriously hurt and hung to a tree like trophies but we got major pay back and invaded their Guild hall, but our invasion was cut short when Master was drained of his magic energy", "Sasuke and Naruto damaged their reputation by going out on a job rather than helping us fight off Phantom's counter attack which saw Erza take the blast of an Jupiter cannon". "Thanks to Natsu, Elfman, Gray and a weakened Erza we prevented them from firing a second cannon shot and from performing the Abyss Break spell". "Then when it looked like Erza was about to die from out of nowhere Sasuke saved her and defeated Phantom Guild Master Jose, but then Jose launched a sneak attack at Erza and Sasuke had to jump in and take the attack seriously getting hurt in the process". "The Master Makarov saved them both and performed Fairy Law. One of Fairy Tails 3 legendary spells on Jose and defeated him"_

"_After the battle ended Naruto returned with a huge Sack containing ribbons from Phantom's other Guild halls around Fiore which he single handily wiped out for hurting his comrades". "Once the Council found out about the war Phantom was disbanded and Jose was stripped of his status as a Wizard Saint", "I returned home and warned my father to never come after Fairy Tail again, as I was leaving Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza all came to stop me from 'quitting Fairy Tail'" _she chuckles "Soon the Guild was rebuild and I even got a compliment from Sasuke...he called me a female version of 'the Dobe' which apparently means he respects me according to Naruto" she laughs nervously not really believing it

"_For a while Sasuke and Erza went on a few jobs together and their Rivalry slowly showed signs of fading, it was around this time I learn that Loke was actually Leo the Lion and the leader of the Zodiac"_. _"He had been banished from the Celestial world due to an incident that resulted in the death of his Summoner who had been mistreating her spirits until Loke took a stand". "The Celestial King lifted the banishment after seeing how Loke had repented for his mistake even if it was for the right reason", "As a thank you for helping him he gave me 7 Tickets to a fancy resort he got as a payment for a job"._

"_I brought Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Sasuke and Naruto", "Soon Naruto and Mirajane went on their own little 'date' around the theme park while Erza challenged Sasuke to a bunch of the games which ended in another draw, I think Erza only won the last game because a draft blew up her skirt and distracted Sasuke...at least I know he's a guy though"_ she smirks remembering the blush on the normally confident Uchihas face"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Having been busy with fitting in they hadn't had the time to discuss what happened with Itachi and Kaguya, however since they were passing his current home town on their way back from a mission Sasuke and Naruto figured it would be a good time to stop by.

"She was careful with the words she chose" Itachi says after going into detail of what happened in the forest "but I guess I won't know what she meant until I come face to face with this...Apocalypse" he says.

"I wonder if she's been watching us since we got here?" Naruto says sipping the Lemon flavoured tea, they had been on this job with Erza and Mirajane which was an S-Class. Makarov decided to alter the S-Class request board so that as long as you had an S-Class Wizard with you then you can take jobs from the board, the two S-class wizards were the ones to ask Sasuke and Naruto to come with them. In the 7 months since joining the two have mastered the Dust Release and Wood Release to almost perfect levels, however they were still restricted, Naruto could only use it 5 times a day and it had a 44 percent chance of failing. As for Sasuke, while he wasn't limited in use or risk of failing the more he used it the weaker he got due to it being draining and not having Naruto's Chakra reserves.

"More than likely" Sasuke says "I think she had a plan sending us here" he states looking at his Tea "I mean for all we know she is in our world finishing her plan" he explains, in honesty he hadn't thought about their old world a lot mainly due to being around Fairy Tail which made him feel welcomed...especially a certain red head who he had grown rather fond of due to learning more about her past

"There is nothing you can do now, even if that's true but I doubt it is" Itachi says "I am surprised she knew about Uchiha secrets like the Eternal Mangekyou" he says "But anyway I thought you guys should know" he finishes explaining.

"Did you tell Nagato?" Naruto asks and Itachi shakes his head "How come, I mean I haven't heard from him in a while but surely you have?" Naruto asks again and Itachi looks out the window...

"I sent a Clone to see him but according to the Guild Master he quit to join Cait Shelter" Itachi says "And since that Guild grows its own food and makes its own clothes the only way to find Cait Shelter is by knowing a member" he sighs.

"So how are we supposed to contact him?" Naruto asks "Well we could use a combination of my clones and your birds" he says answering his own question, Itachi smiles seeing Naruto is his usual happy self but looking at Sasuke he sees a glint in his younger brothers eyes which he hadn't seen since before he wiped out their clan, Sasuke was happy.

"That was my plan" Itachi says, after sending a number of clones and Crows in varies directions the two teens left Itachi's _"Maybe keeping them together was a good thing"_ he thinks watching the two bicker as the walk into the distance "Soon...we will all be Guild mates" he says closing the door.

* * *

**Lucy's Apartment**

* * *

"_While we were at the resort people who knew Erza came and captured her after beating Natsu and Gray and Tying me up", "I wonder if things would have been different if Naruto and Sasuke had of came to the Casino that night but because of these event's we learned something about Erza"_

**_Tower of Heaven_**

Fairy Tail invaded the tower in search of the captive Red head, it didn't take too long for them to find her as she had already begun her own attack on the tower, after Simon her old friend freed Shô from Jellal's spell they spit up to take the corrupt Wizard Saint down

Sasuke and Erza stood together "You know the lay out don't you" she asks and he nods "So then do I have the door that leads to Jellal?" she asks looking away from him, her eyes widen when she feels his hand run through her hair.

"I like your hair" he says and she gasps slightly "Your path leads to Jellal" he finally answers still combing her hair with his fingers, "This is your fight... I know that" he explains "I will cut off his reinforcements leaving him alone just for you" he continues "But if you expect to beat him then you will need to lose this Armour you have covered yourself with" he states.

"But without it...I will be vulnerable" she mutters quietly, he didn't understand her, she needed the Armour to be strong and fearless. "If I don't have it then I will be weak" she adds and he spins her around.

"I'll be your Armour" he declares and her eyes widen further slightly "You have a kindness in you that is smothered by this Armour so let me and everyone else take its place" he explains as she stares at him in awe. "You are the heart of this Guild...so don't hide it away" he smirks "Now let's see if Jellal can keep up with our Dance moves" he says and she smiles.

"Sure..." she says and Sasuke begins to run on ahead "But Sasuke...since you are seeing my past I'd like...to know how our Darkness is the same" she says and he nods before continuing on his own while she went to face Jellal.

**_Present_**

"_I was on a boat for the fight between Erza and Jellal but apparently she had him beaten until the Council fired an Etherion blast which allowed him to take the lead" _she pauses _"Then the tower exploded and we all thought Erza had been killed and Sasuke as well since he stayed behind but they were at the beach waiting, Sasukes back was badly burnt and Erza was sleeping peacefully in his arms" _she smiled remembering how peaceful Erza looked. _"They refuse to go into detail about what happened but they said Simon was killed by Jellal", "However it wasn't until a few after we saw off Shô Milliana and Wally"_

**_The Beach_**

Erza sat on the sand lifting the sand up and letting it slip through her fingers, "I can't believe all this has happened" she mutters to herself.

"Sometimes our past catches up to us no matter how fast or far we run" she turns to see Sasuke walking up to her before sitting down beside her "Still in the end Jellal was freed from whatever was controlling him" he says looking at the Horizon, she looks at him with wide eyes "He told me to look after you" he says.

"_So I did hear him"_ she thinks to herself remembering how she heard him say she had gotten stronger "Well thank you for everything Uchiha...I-I mean Sasuke" she says correcting herself standing up.

"Anytime...Erza" he smiles as she leaves him alone

**_Present_**

"_It seems Sasuke has the magic touch" _Lucy smiles _"Soon after we got back the Fantasia Parade was close...but first we had to deal with a new problem, Former member's of Phantom Lord Juvia and Gajeel had joined Fairy Tail". "While Juvia wasn't so bad it was Gajeel who trashed the old Guild and attacked Levy, Jet and Droy and him being there felt like what he did was OK" _ Lucy thinks back remembering how afraid Levy was and would be on the verge of tears whenever he was around _"He got a little respect from the Guild after allowing Jet and Droy to take revenge on him and then not only allow Laxus attack him without a fight protected Levy when Laxus attacked her"_ this act made Levy's fear vanish and instead planted the seeds of a crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer _"Soon Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow showed up during the 'Miss Fairy Tail Contest and took Me and all the other Girls hostage by turning us into stone statues and forced the Guild members to fight each other", "Freed also used his powers to prevent Master, Natsu and Gajeel from leaving the Guild hall so they were forced to try and free Erza and thankfully they did but she punished them for almost breaking her"._

"_Erza quickly found and defeated Evergreen and as a result me and the others were free, Mirajane when looking for Elfman while Lisanna and I went looking for the last to members of Laxus's team while Levy tried to take the barrier down", "Master apparently collapsed due to Illness and was on the verge of death". "In the Canyon's Freed defeated both Cana and Juvia and then Lisanna and while Mirajane tended to the girls, Elfman faced Freed. But since Elfman had already been 'Eliminated by Evergreen he was tortured by Freed's Dark Écriture. Though I wasn't there due to my fight with Bickslow apparently Mirajane beat Freed to the point of near death for what he did to Elfman the only reason he was still alive is because Naruto appeared out of nowhere and calmed her down"_

"_Speaking of near Death if it hadn't been for Loke Bickslow would have killed me, but thanks to our combined efforts we had him beaten and thus it was down to Laxus", "However Laxus turned out to be a Dragon Slayer as well and beat both Natsu and Gajeel in a fight but the two managed to weaken him enough for Sasuke who saved them from Laxus's anger filled attack after Fairy Law failed to kill anyone"_

"_Outside Erza and Naruto teamed up take out the Thunder Palace which Laxus had set up so he could use the whole town as hostages", "I still remember seeing hundreds of swords and copies of Naruto's rain down onto the Lightning filled Lacrima and the whole lot of them where destroyed". "But as a result of the Body link magic they both suffered major Shock attacks", "Everyone now too exhausted to even stand watched as Laxus and Sasuke battled on the roof of the Cathedral"_

**_Laxus VS Sasuke_**

"You think you can beat me?" Laxus asks arrogantly as lightning shoots around his body **"Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"** Laxus's attack shoots at the Uchiha who was engulfed in the explosion "Ha I knew you were nothing but hot air!" the Lightning Dragon Slayer yells mockingly until the smoke clears and Sasuke is surrounded by a Purple creature.

"**Susanoo!"** Sasuke growls with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan glowing, his Susanoo took the form when he first used it against White Zetsu in the cave "This is my ultimate technique Laxus...your through" Sasuke declares as Laxus growls

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" **Laxus yells throwing his attack at Sasuke...

"**Yasaka no Magatama" **Sasuke retaliates as his Susanoo hurls the attack towards Laxus, the spells collide and when the smoke clears Laxus is laying on his back, however Sasuke Susanoo is covered with chips and cracks.

**_Present_**

"_After that Laxus was expelled from Fairy Tail but he showed admiration for Sasuke's Susanoo spell while Sasuke seemed impressed Laxus was up and walking after taking his attack", "In the End the Parade went off without any problems and everything has returned to normal"._

"_So there you go mom...even if my role in these stories where small I hope I did you proud" _ Lucy smiles _"I am loyal member of Fairy Tail and I have some of the best friends a person can ask for"._

"_I'll write more when I make some more memories...only I hope these ones are nicer"_ she says finishing off her entry

"Hey Lucy!" she hears Natsu yell from outside her window, opening it she sees him, Happy, Gray and Erza standing outside while Natsu waves a Poster "We got work" he says and she smile.

"Hold on I'll be right down" she says closing the window and exiting her apartment turning the lights off _"Mom keep watching because I'm sure the adventures are still coming"_ she thinks walking off into the early morning sun with her team as they walk to the station much to Natsu chagrin...

"_I really Love Fairy Tail"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it is squished together but I just felt repeating the same Arcs over again is pointless, so the next Arc will be the Oracion Seis arc :D  
**

**Leave Lots of reviews and just so you are reassured this story will be the main focus due to the overwhelming votes on the poll**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**I have decided to stick with this story for a while, if I don't see a lot of feedback however I will swap to "New Guild Members" since it is the most followed story.**

* * *

**I am planning on introducing a new Character from the Naruto verse so they will have 5 Guild Members for when they create the Guild...Below is a list of Candidates so choose your Favourite, I may bring two due to the Guild needs five members and a Guild Master.**

**Gaara has five votes**

**Neji has four**

**Kakashi and Killer B have two votes**

**Obito, and Hinata have one vote, I will make my decision when I reach the Edolas Arc so keep voting,**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Oracion Seis Arc (Part One) **

_**The Formation of the Coalition of Guilds**_

* * *

A few days had passed since the Fantasia Parade, the members who had been seriously hurt due to the fighting at the hands of Laxus's ploy to take Fairy Tail, though he had been banished for this the members of his Thunder Tribe where let off with a light warning and after a little time opened up to the Guild, Sasuke had begun doing jobs for the Council reps. Many Prisoners had escaped thanks to the Incident with Jellal and the Etherion cannon being fired, Naruto wanted to help but the nature of the jobs where more suited to Sasuke so Naruto temporarily joined the Strauss siblings on S-Class Quests.

"Man...It's Hot!" Elfman moans looking up to the scorching sun beaming down on them as they walked through the Desert. "But Manly!" he adds.

"Big Guy...we get it...we're all hot and you reminding us every twenty minutes isn't helping!" Naruto yells turning back but continues to walk "And affirming your Manliness isn't manly" he adds and Elfman turns white and freezes.

"Don't you yell at him Naruto Uzumaki!" Mirajane yells back to the blonde coming to her siblings defense "If he wants to yell let him" she smirks "IT'S SO HOT!" she yells condescendingly as he covers his ears.

"Why don't you turn into a Humming Bird so at least when you make noise it will be a nice thing to hear" Naruto retorts crossing his arms "Not to mention it would make for a much better sight that your current sweating mess" he smirks at her blush as she sees the huge pits, it was blistering hot so it would be expected but still...you **Don't **bring a girls hygiene into an argument.

"You are dead!" Mirajane says and Naruto runs ahead followed closely by the S-Class Wizard, "Take your punishment like a man!" she yells shaking her fist as Naruto just sticks his tongue out at her.

"Calm down you'll give yourselves heat stroke!" Lisanna yells but is ignored completely "They're like a bickering old married couple" she smirks but the two are too far to hear it "Come on lets catch up before we get left behind" she says and Elfman nods following his little sister as they chased after the 'Couple'.

**_With Sasuke_**

Sasuke entered the Main headquarters of the Council would meet, an unconscious man slumped over his shoulder as he meets up with a young man who wears glasses named Lahar "This is the fifth prisoner in two days" he says in awe at how quick the Uchiha was rounding them up. "Just two more and that will be them all" he adds and Sasuke nods dropping the unconscious man at the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit's feet.

"Well I figured it would be a good thing if the next Council owed me a favor" Sasuke says casually, true being on good terms with the Council when they reformed and he, Itachi, Naruto and Nagato founded their Guild.

"So this isn't out of loyalty?" Lahar asks and Sasuke laughs thinking it was a joke, "I was being serious" he sighs, as Sasuke crosses his arms.

"I have my reasons for doing this" he explains "Of Course if they aren't good enough for my help then I will free all the people I captured and you can get them yourself" he states and suddenly the Guards and Lahar become Tense "Relax...I was joking" he smirks heading for the exit "I'll be back in two days with the final two, I need to return home first" he says leaving the building

"_We need to watch him"_ Lahar thinks, both Naruto and Sasuke had been offered positions in the Ten Wizard Saints however both turned them down claiming they had no interest in titles like that. _"They could become dangerous elements later on...even more so because they are Fairy Tail"_

* * *

**Magnolia the following day**

* * *

Naruto, Mirajane and her siblings returned from their mission, it seemed the Eldest sibling and the blonde where back on speaking terms, soon all the members where staring at a drawing of all the Dark Guilds in Fiore "A troubling sight...there are more than I thought" Erza says rubbing her chin.

"What's with the big circle in the middle?" Gray asks curiously as Juvia lights up knowing the answer.

"That's the Balam Alliance" she states "They are the Major players of the Dark Guilds, they are Grimoire Heart, Tartarus and Oracion Seis" she explains "They each control the smaller guilds and together make up the most powerful force if Fiore" she finishes.

"Wait is anyone else feeling extremely terrified?" Lucy asks nervously "No just me?" he squeaks

"I hear Oracion Seis only have 6 members so they can't be too strong" Macao says to the scared blonde who laughs calming down slightly.

"Don't underestimate them" Mirajane says warningly startling the group "Those Six make up one of the strongest Guilds in Fiore" she states and Lucy gasps and the door to the Guild opens and standing at the entrance stood Master Makarov and Sasuke.

"Speaking of Oracion Seis...it's come down from the tops, we must eliminate them" Makarov says with his arms crossed, after a moment "Yo Sasuke" Naruto waves casually causing the Guild collapse to the ground. "Fairy Tail will join a Coalition of legal Guilds consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter" Makarov says once the moment had returned after Naruto ruined it.

Once it all settled down, Sasuke left almost right away after telling Naruto something in private, "So still no sign of Nagato" Sasuke asks and Naruto shakes his head "I doubt its anything serious, I mean he has the Rinnegan" the Uchiha shrugs.

"So do you think you'll be coming on this task?" Naruto asks curiously and Sasuke shakes his head "Their must be more than you can handle alone" the blonde smirks. "Well it looks like I'll be going" he says once Makarov points at him, "Take care Sasuke and I'll see you when all this is over" he says walking to the group selected.

Now Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Naruto along with Happy found themselves heading via carriage to meet with the Coalition of Guilds. The coalition consisted of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. "Why isn't Sasuke or Gajeel here instead of me?" Lucy asks in a panic "And Juvia" she adds.

"Well Sasuke is helping out the remnants of the Magic Council, and Master Makarov sent Gajeel and Juvia on a separate mission" Naruto explains "Mirajane is taking dome time to rest up so is Elfman and Lisanna" he adds.

"Don't worry Lucy, Master wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you could handle it" Erza pats the blonde on the back "Besides there will be more than the five of us" she states and Lucy nods.

"I wonder who the other Mages will be" Gray ponders, he didn't pay attention to other Guilds so he wasn't sure what was what in the Magic world.

"I don't care...let's just get there fast" Natsu mumbles weakly due to his motion sickness.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Can you hear it?" a wine haired guy with dark skin asks, a huge purple snake was coiled around him "The sound of Light crashing to the ground?" he clarifies.

"Calm down Cobra we must not be too hasty" a long nosed man says "Although speed is vital" he smirks as the sounds of a man with Black and white hair snored behind him on a carpet.

"Racer" Cobra smirks

"Soon Nirvana's power will be ours" a man with dark skin, face tattoos and white hair holding a staff with a skull on it says.

"Brain...are you sure we should place all our chips on Nirvana?" Racer asks, a beautiful young woman with white hair and tanned skin stood beside Racer while a man with a block like appeared stood beside the tattooed man.

"Soon all which is light shall become Darkness and a new age will begin" Brain declares with a laugh as his Guild mates simply smirk.

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

He walked through the city and saw all the happy faces of the townspeople, it almost felt aesthetic due to it being unbelievably peaceful despite it being a busy Market shop. "Excuse me have you seen this man?" he asks, from what he had heard a shady man was seen passing through this town.

"Um...Nope, sorry" the young woman says, many would have missed it but for a brief moment her eyes showed fear and her smile cracked slightly. "Anything else?" she asks her features returning to normal, with a slight shake of his head the woman returned to her task at hand. This process continued several times before Sasuke reached the end of the town...

"_Interesting"_ he thinks walking into the forest filled area as two shadowy figures approach...

**_With the Coalition_**

They arrived at the Mansion they were told the meeting, "Hmm are we early?" Erza wonders as she and Lucy walk in side by side followed by Gray and Natsu crawling in the back ground still feeling the Motion Sickness, Naruto decided to wait outside so he could see when more people arrive.

"What is this place?" Lucy asks as the walk into the main hall of the dark building "And why am I getting a creepy vibe like we are being watched?" she shivers lightly hugging herself.

"This is the Second home to Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob" Erza states looking for a light switch "As for the Vibe...maybe its paranoia" she smirks and Lucy sighs, suddenly the room brightens up.

"Oh yeah...him" Gray shudders thinking of the odd man "He makes me feel weird" he adds with a cringe.

"Gray be nice" Erza says matching his cringe "Master Bob is...just a bit Eccentric" she says as Lucy has the same expression as the two. "Yeah...Eccentric" she says cringing...

"Just tell me when we get there guys" Natsu says curling over on the floor "OK, We're here" Happy says.

"Yes they're here at last!" a male voice sings "At last" a duo of different guys repeat "Welcome" the first man continues "Welcome" the two once again repeat "Fairy" this time he stretches the word "Fairy" the duo add also stretch the word "Tail" the man sings followed by the other two "Wizards!" the three suddenly appear by the stairs.

"We are the Blue Pegasus elites" they say in unison "The Trimens" the add "Hundred Night Hibiki" the first Brownish Blonde says "Holy Night Eve" the youngest looking continues "Silent Night Ren" the brown skinned black haired man finishes.

"The Trimens from Blue Pegasus" Lucy says in a flushed tone "That is like so cool...those guys are like the hottest Wizards around now" She states, "Hibiki Lates is like always near the top of Sorcerer Weekly's most eligible Wizard bachelors list, and he's been in the top three for the last few months" she explains and Hibiki flicks the side of his hair and smirks at her.

"Wow we're meeting those guys I feel totally underdressed!" Gray panics now shirtless while Natsu leans against a pillar with a barf face.

"And they are not on the list" Lucy says with a sigh...

Erza glances to the left "I've heard tales of your Beauty...and they're true" Hibiki clicks his fingers and winks at her, she looks to the right "It's a pleasure to meet you...Miss Titania" Eve says while being down on one knee, then finally looking straight ahead "Please...Come with me" Ren says placing an arm on her shoulder. Lucy stares dumbfounded at what is transpiring as Ren and Eve bring in a sofa with a Heart with light bulbs on it attached to the back and Hibiki sits the Scarlet Wizard down.

"Would you like to freshen up?" he asks on one knee holding up a towel for her, she looks at him with a confused expression as a table is slid in front of her as Hibiki sits beside her.

"Or perhaps you'd like something to eat?" Eve asks her taking a seat "No thank you" he hears Erza say politely "Are you sure? There is Cake" Hibiki says "No" the Requip Wizard reaffirms.

"Geez what's the deal with these guys?" Lucy asks with a deflated look "Please..." he eyes widen as suddenly Ren is staring at her "Have a seat" he says placing hand around her waist "Oh wow...you are almost too cute" he says and she blushes "I-I am?" she asks.

"No joke...what's with these Corn balls?" Gray asks slightly annoyed as Natsu starts to show signs of coming back to normal "I missed something...who are these guys?" he asks still leaning against the Pillar.

"It's a pleasure to meet a future ally" Erza says to Eve being her usual polite self "I look forward to working alongside you" she says.

"You're so beautiful" Eve says almost immediately after she finished talking leaving her stunned "It's almost unreal" he says and her mouth opens slightly "Is this a dream?" he asks and her only response is an "Uh" sound and backing away slightly. "I Hope not because...I've always admired you" Eve says looking away with red tinted cheeks.

Ren Slides an orange drink with a straw and a couple cubes of ice in it in front of Lucy, "Here. You can have this if you want but it's not like I made it for you" he says without looking at her.

"_Now he's being Coy?" _Lucy thinks with a shocked look...

"Well...you ladies must be exhausted" Hibiki says sparkling "Feel free to spend the night" he says raising his arms "We don't mind" Ren and Eve join in both Sparkling equally. Lucy and Erza had wide eyes mouths hanging open and huge sweat drops at their little routine.

"Calm down men" a deep voice says walking down the steps "Give these Ladies" the new mans orange hair sparkles as he flicks the tips with two fingers "Some breathing room" he finishes.

"Whoa, that voice is silky smooth" Lucy says as her heart beats faster "Yes Ichiya Sir" Ren says almost saluting "Him? Oh dear" Erza says with a look that says she's close to vomiting.

"It's been a very long time... Miss Scarlet" the Silky voice of Ichiya says adjusting the blue Rose in his jack collar.

"Yes...It has been a long time indeed" Erza says backing away slightly "I never thought I'd see you hear?" she says shuddering lightly.

"Oh I've missed you my sweet honey" he says striking a pose "But don't cry" he says in a twirl "I am here ...oooh" he says striking another pose.

"My sweet honey!?" an utterly shocked Happy and Lucy say with gaping jaws, Erza has a terrified expression and is shaking "Whoa! She's shaking" the Blue cat and Blonde add.

"It's a surprise!" Ichiya sings sliding down the hand rail "A surprise" the Trimens repeat "A reunion!" the deep voiced man continues "A reunion" the trio repeat popping party poppers, he jumps doing a flip landing on the Pillar at the beginning of the rain "Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes" the four say together.

"We didn't know she was your Girlfriend Ichiya sir" the three young men say down on one knee in respect to this oddly looking man. "Please forgive our rudeness" they turn bowing to the Fairy Tail Wizards now joined by Naruto.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asks confused looking at Gray who glances at him "Don't make me relive it" Gray says further confusing the blonde.

"You know that is not true!" Erza yells pointing at Ichiya startling Lucy...

"You Idiots!" Ichiya yells at the Trimens jumping down from the pedestal "We have work to do!" he says and the three men lean back in fear

"Right boss!" they yell carrying the Sofa and table away "Right boss!" they add running to put the objects away.

"Boss huh?" Lucy says "That's like the third think they've call him" she points out "They're a bunch of mixed nuts" Happy says to agree with her.

Ichiya with a creepy smile which he believes is handsome appears on his face "It seems destiny has brought us together" he points to the two girls "Miss Erza...Miss Lucy" he points to the guys "You three not so much" he says in a rushed tone shocking Gray and annoying.

"Wow such an insult from a man who looks like someone uprooted the ugly tree and went to town on his face" Naruto says and Gray laughs and Natsu still looks like he is about to barf.

Looking back at Lucy "Sniff Sniff, Sniff Sniff" he inhales in through his big nose "Sweet Parfum" he says, parfum is just a fancy word for...scent.

"He's creeping me out" Lucy Shudders covering her chest in fear he can see through it, "Yeah me too" Erza nods "I'd never choose to be in his company" she says backing away "But he is a gifted Wizard.

"Listen up you pompous Blue Pegasus Playboy wannabes" Gray says getting their attention "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies...we clear?" he asks warningly.

"Clear as Crystal...now take your leave" Ichiya says furthering angering Gray "Thanks for dropping" Hibiki bows "Thanks for dropping by" Ren and Eve bow too.

"Listen we're here on important business you know" Gray says seriously and irritated looks appear on Trimens face "Can you pretty boys even fight?" he asks and Ren and Eve grin.

"You want to find out?" Ren asks with a confident smirk "Yeah we're real tough" Eve adds with a similar smirk.

"Fight?" Natsu says finally over the motion sickness "Well count me in" he says breathing fire, unbeknownst to them someone else is upstairs watching.

"Everyone needs to settle down this instant" Erza says in an attempt to defuse the Situation "My honey" she freezes feeling Ichiya sniffing her from behind and a shiver goes her spine.

"Your sweet Parfum still drives me crazy" Ichiya says getting closer for a better sniff, until Erza's fist collides with his face,

"You stay **far **away from me" she yells warningly as he flies towards Naruto who uses the back of his hand to knock Ichiya flying to the entrance "Keep that trash away from me" Naruto says with an annoyed growl...

"Wow...Nice Right hook and back hand" Lucy says with a wide faced expression as the short Blue Pegasus man bounces on the floor. The Trimens stare in disbelieve as Ichiya mutters "Man.." before being caught in one hand and his head is in cased in greenish clear ice as Gray's eyes widen slightly.

"You dare greet us with this flying buffoon?" the familiar voice of Lyon Vastia asks "Lamia Scale deserves more respect...we insist on it" he says warningly, Lyon is also a student of Ur like Gray.

"It's you!" Gray says surprised "It's you" Lyon says in a more annoyed tone as the two stare intensely at each other "Hey so you went and joined a guild after all" Natsu says with a smile as Lyon scoffs tossing Ichiya back at them.

"Man" Ichiya says as he flies towards the Fairy Tail Wizards, "Man" he repeats a few more times bouncing in front of Gray causing Gray to duck in order to avoid the incoming buffoon "Oh no...Don't hurt the face" he says tearfully as he lands at the feet of his Guild mates.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray asks angrily forgetting how he was angry with the Blue Pegasus member's only moments ago.

"He was the one who attacked me Gray" Lyon defends his actions,"Hey watch it, that's our leader you are messing with pal" Ren says "How dare you" Eve adds "You and your men should just turn around and go home" Hibiki finishes.

"I suppose that means women can stay and fight?" a new female voice asks "Marionette attack...Carpet doll" the carpet Lucy was standing on suddenly comes alive and attacks her.

"What did I do?" she asks fearfully "Wait a minute I recognise this magic" she realizes as the woman laughs...Sherry?" she turns to see Lyons pink haired teammate from the Island. "Now way...you joined the Guild too?" she asks.

"I was hoping you Fairies hadn't forgotten who I am" she says and Naruto mumbles "I kind of did" under his breath since he had little to no contact with her during that Job. "But please, do try to forget who I was Alright?" she asks "Still Crazy" Lucy mutters. "I have been born a new...by the power of Love" she says.

"I must breathe in more of your sweet Parfum!" Ichiya says skipping towards Erza "Oh No! Stay back!" Erza warns him summoning a spear and taking a fighting stance.

"Let's go Lyon!" Gray says with a glare "My pleasure" Lyon grins...

"I could never Love you" Sherry says to Lucy who scoffs "Yeah? Well the feeling is mutual" Lucy retorts...

The Trimens simply glare at everyone bar Ichiya "Oh yeah lets party!" Natsu says with his fists ablaze and Naruto cracks his knuckles beside him, everyone was now in a standoff.

Suddenly a cane hits the floor "Enough!" they all turn to see Jura "We are here to work together as a group to destroy the Oracion Seis" he says "This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves" he states.

"Yes Jura" Lyon says looking over his shoulder at the bald man, "That's Jura?" Erza asks allowed surprised "So that's really him?" Ren begins "Lamia Scales top man" Hibiki continues "Iron Rock Jura" he states. "Who?" Natsu asks Happy "He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints" the cat says, "So he's basically a big deal" Lucy says.

"So Five from Fairy Tail and Four from Blue Pegasus" Sherry says "It's Five from Blue Pegasus" Naruto suddenly turns around knowing the voice right away "Oh... and you are-" her eyes widen when she sees the Onyx eyes stare at her.

"I am Itachi Uchiha" the older brother of Sasuke introduces himself "S-Class Wizard of the Blue Pegasus Guild" he adds and Sherry suddenly blushes under his gaze "I had a feeling Fairy Tail would send either Naruto or my little brother so I figured I would be need to keep them from starting fights" he explains.

"_Wow...they look so alike" _Erza thinks staring at the older Uchiha _"He seems so much nicer and more respectful than Sasuke_" she adds.

"Any way" he says walking between them all "Welcome members of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale" he says "Now all that remains is Cait Shelter" he states and they all suddenly get suspicious looks.

"Yeah...I heard they are sending two members" Lyon says, "Wow only two? They must be lacking in members" Sherry says.

"To be honest I've never heard of this guild" Gray says and Erza nods in agreement..."Well if they are only sending two people then they must be crazy strong" Lucy says with a little fear.

A young girl with long blue runs into the room and trips "ah!" she says hitting the ground "...Oww" she whines sitting up as all the Wizards stare at her. Dusting herself off "I uh...sorry if we are a little late" she says "My name is Wendy Marvell it's nice to meet all of you" she smiles

"She's a kid!" Lucy says surprised as both Jura and Erza's eyes widen slightly

"A little Girl?" Lyon says and Naruto and Itachi share a glance and Itachi nods and Naruto smirks as a second person enters the build, with hair with a close resemblance to Erza and Purple ripple eyes.

"Wendy I told you not to run" he says walking beside her with a disapproving look as she bows in apology.

"Nagato I told you we'd be the last ones to arrive if we walked" Wendy says to the man beside her "Now we look bad" she says sadly.

"I don't remember being told what time we were to arrive only a time not come after" Nagato says in reply to the Girls worries "Besides now that we are here we can get started" he says turning to the group.

"_So this girl is the reason he quit Lamia Scale"_ Itachi thinks looking at Naruto who seemed to be full of questions for his fellow Uzumaki clan member, "Nagato you look well" Itachi says with a smile.

"Same to you" the Red head states looking at Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto I will fill you in on my absence later" he says and Naruto nods.

"_These guys all know each other"_ Erza gets a suspicious feeling in her gut, she could understand Itachi and Naruto knowing each other since Sasuke was Itachi's brother and Naruto's best friend.

"_What have you guys been hiding from us?"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here's the latest Chapter hope to see plenty of support :D**

**As for the new character that will be decided by the next chapter so make sure to cast you opinion, and as I said I may use two since their Guild will need 5 members and a Guild Master.**

* * *

**In the Next Chapter 7: Oracion Seis Arc (Part One) **_**Battles in the Forrest**_**, the Coalition find themselves outmatched when the Dark Guild Launches a fast assault on them after learning about their intentions.**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

**AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

**I am planning on introducing a new Character from the Naruto verse so they will have 5 Guild Members for when they create the Guild...Below is a list of Candidates so choose your Favourite, I may bring two due to the Guild needs five members and a Guild Master.**

**Gaara has seven votes**

**Shikamaru has Six**

**Neji has Five**

**Kakashi has Four**

**Killer B and Hinata have two votes**

**Obito and have one vote, I will make my decision when I reach the Edolas Arc so keep voting,**

* * *

**Just an FYI for myself and anyone whose interested in the current Age's of our Shinobi**

**Sasuke Uchiha, Age: 20**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Age: 19**

**Itachi Uchiha, Age: 24-25 soon**

**Nagato, Age: 29**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Oracion Seis Arc (Part Two) **

_**The Darkness Surfaces**_

* * *

Soon after the tension settled down as everyone had their eyes on Wendy apart from Itachi, Nagato and Naruto who had separated themselves "What is Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry wonders looking at the little girl.

"She's... not handsome" Ichiya said while his head was under Erza's foot...

"Nor is she a man...why should that matter?" the Red head asks

"Wendy ...huh" Ren says, "Marvellous" Eve continues "Cute" Hibiki smiles as Natsu looks at the girl, she smelt familiar but he couldn't put his finger on.

"Right now that everyone is here we can get started" Jura says and turns away from the girl, "He's not even fazed by this!" Gray asks in an over reacting matter, "Clearly not" Lyon says to his fellow Ice-Make Wizard.

"Still... What is Cait Shelter thinking sending a little girl on this kind of mission" Sherry wonders "Hmm they must be lacking for members if they sent her" she says rudely.

"Quieten that tone you Gaudy Trollop" they all turn to see a White talking Female cat like Happy, the blue cat suddenly blushes freezing all movement. The Female cat gives a humph crossing her arms

"What is this?" Gray asks standing between Lyon and Natsu, "A Cat?" Lyon says in a surprised tone like Gray "She's just like Happy" the Fire Dragon Slayer says sounding impressed.

"She can talk too?" Lucy smiles amazed that there are more than one talking cats, "Stupid cat I am not gaudy" Sherry says looking away covering her mouth feeling insulted. "That's your beef?" Lucy asks in an overly shocked way.

"Oh Carla you followed us here?" Wendy asks and the Cat looks at her, "Of course child Nagato will be busy and you need to have someone looking after you child" She says sounding like a mother hen.

Lucy feels paws touch her leg and she looks down to see Happy wagging his tail "Lucy I'll give you my fish if you tell that vision I haven't been neutered" he says in a lovey dovey tone.

"Keep looking up my skirt and you **will** be" Lucy warns the blue cat "Bout time the cat got a taste of his own medicine" Lucy giggled evilly, Happy had begun covering his face in embarrassment "You Looove her" Lucy says teasingly bending down slightly.

"That's my stick copy cat!" Happy yells "And I don't look nearly as creepy as you when I do it!" he adds.

"I know I'm not you expected" Wendy says in an apologetic way looking away shyly "And I know I'm much smaller and younger than most of you" she continues "And I may not be much of a fighter but I can use plenty of support Magic" she explains "So please...let me join the group I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home" she says in a panic.

"Child you will never earn their respect acting like that" Carla says disapprovingly and Wendy simply apologises "I swear you'll drive me to cat nip" the cat sighs says "But I can't help it" Wendy says in a whining tone.

"Forgive me...I was simply caught off guard but rest assured no offence was meant" Erza says with a smile and the two look at her "We're glad to have you on board Wendy" she says and Wendy smiles.

"Wow you're Erza Right" Wendy says with a fan-girlish tone "I can't believe it's really you" she says and the cat nods "You're not quite the monster I pictured" the feline says as Happy appears beside her "Surely you've heard of Happy the Catmander well brace yourself because you're looking at him" the blue cat says pride fully.

The White cat gives a Humph turning away rudely "She loves me!" the delusional Blue cat says "This must be Destiny" he says in a flushed dance.

"Destined to be rejected" Lucy interjects with a sigh "Because she is totally ignoring you" she says in a condescending way.

"Naive comments like that show you know nothing about Women and their wild ways" Happy retorts mockingly pointing at the blonde with his paw in a belittling way...

"I hate to break this to you but **I'm **a woman" Lucy says turning Grey and deflating slightly at the little blue cats comment.

With Naruto, Itachi and the others who watched the others formulate a plan to take on the Oracion Seis, well Jura and Erza formulated a plan while the Trimens pampered Wendy and Happy tried to flirt with Carla, and finally Natsu and Gray where discussing where he knew Wendy from.

"So...her power" Itachi says sensing it and Nagato nods "I see...so that's why you joined her Guild" the Elder Uchiha says.

"She's a lot like me" Nagato says "She has extraordinary power but no confidence in herself and there for can be manipulated if she's not watched" he explains glancing at the blue haired Girl who was being scolded for smiling at Natsu. "I brought her to meet you Naruto" the red head said suprising the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks in a confused tone glancing at the blue haired Girl "What can I do for her?" he asks a second question.

"You inherited our Sensei's will" Nagato says in reply thinking of Jiraiya "When this is over she is going to need you" he says vaguely however before Naruto can ask the rest decide it's now time to get started.

Hibiki used his **Archive Magic** to give them all information gathered on the Oracion Seis, unfortunately there wasn't a lot to go on. They then said that it would be best to lure all the members into a single area and the use the Magic Bomber Christina to obliterate them, with the plans set out all the teams split up.

The teams consisted of...

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray

Nagato, Naruto, Wendy and Carla

The Trimens trio Hibiki, Eve, and Ran

Lyon and Sherry

Jura and Ichiya

Erza and Itachi

* * *

**The Forrest**

* * *

After splitting up the team were unaware that the Oracion Seis had set them up, Angel had already taken out both Ichiya and Jura. Like Lucy she was a Celestial Wizard and used her Gemini spirits to take the form of the Blue Pegasus man and learn their plan's then when alone the Celestial spirits attacked the Wizard Saint from behind.

Erza and Itachi walked beside one another in silence, Erza kept looking at the older man with interest as he looked a lot like his brother "So Itachi...what's it like being a members of Blue Pegasus?" she asks to break the silence.

"It's been a...journey" Itachi says thinking back to all the jobs he has been on with Ichiya and the Trimens "I've learned a lot from Master Bob in what it means to be a Guild" he adds as they stop at a small clearing. "In truth I wanted to meet you Miss Scarlet" he says looking around, "According to Naruto, you have become close to Sasuke" he states and she blushes thinking he meant it as something else "It's good he is making friends rather than just relying on Naruto" he smiles.

"Why... was that a concern?" she asks, from what she has seen Sasuke gets along with many people in the Guild besides her.

"Sasuke has never been good trusting people...if he hasn't told you then I can't tell you" Itachi says and she nods "Just know I am a bad brother" he sighs "So I'll leave him to you and Naruto" he smiles not realizing how literal those words would be in the near future.

**_Naruto, Nagato, Wendy and Carla_**

After an hour of walking Naruto learned that Wendy uses **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** and thus Wind Magic, this may be part of why Nagato wanted to introduce them. However Naruto's only Wind Style Attack is the **Rasenshuriken** otherwise he uses Dust Release and Earth Release with a secret Jutsu he has learned, he has been trying to learn Lava Release and Magnet Release but he hasn't had any luck so far.

"So Wendy you were raised by a Dragon like Natsu and Gajeel huh?" Naruto asks with interest and the young girl nods, he remembered hearing Natsu and Gajeel talking a while back about their parental Dragons.

"Her name is Grandeeney" the shy girl says looking at her feet, she'd never really spoken to anyone but Nagato about her days with the Dragon "She taught me all kinds of Magic" she smile's "Then one day she left me" she says in a sad tone.

"Sometimes parents have to leave whether they want to or not" Naruto says "it took 16 years for me to see my Parents after they left" he states suprising her "And despite how angry and upset I was that they left I am glad to know they loved me" he explains "So Grandeeney may have left you but don't give up on seeing her again" he says patting her head.

"So that man is an Orphan?" Carla says aloud to herself before turning to Nagato "And he's the guy who will help Wendy Mature?" she asks and the red head nods. "Well you seem to know a lot about this so I will trust you but I will be staying close to her" she says.

"I hope you do" Nagato says _"How long will they follow us?" _he wonders

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a dark cloud _"M-My head"_ he thinks looking around "Where am I?" he begins walking around the foggy area "Ugh those Bastards led me in here" he says thinking of the guys he had been chasing.

"**Sasuke"** The Uchiha stops upon hearing a voice ring throughout the area **"You have failed us" **his eyes widen when he sees Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha...his and Itachi's parents, **"You swore on our grave you would avenge us"** his father says **"I should have expected it from you, despite Itachi's short comings about the Clan he always followed through with his plan"** Fugaku says.

"**Are you really OK with the lies they fed you?" **Mikoto asks confusing Sasuke **"Everything you were told was a lie...there was never a Coup" **she says and his eyes widen.

"Four people told me!" Sasuke says "at four different times and the same thing!" he yells angrily "It has to be true" he says a little more weakly "I'm finally starting to get over it" he says suddenly his 7 year old self hand his hands were soaked in the blood of his parents.

"**Sasuke do really intend to forget me?"** his mother asks **"I never got to see you grow up"** she says all teary eyed **"I wanted you to be Hokage someday because I knew you could change the world"** she says rubbing his cheek.

"Mom..." Sasuke says now back to his normal self, he suddenly sees images of everyone from Fairy Tail laughing and smiling...including Naruto. _"Sasuke was always gullible Erza" _the irritating tone of the blonde says. _"I noticed, I enjoyed listening to his self proclaimed power...which why it was funny to hold back enough to make it look like we were even"_ the Scarlet haired Wizard says.

"_Held...back?"_ Sasuke thinks, _"She never considered me a...friend"_ he suddenly feels a pain in his chest as Itachi bursts in, _"Erza are you ready?" _Itachi asks and the Scarlet Wizard stands up and nods. She heads over to him before kissing his cheek, _"Let's go...Itachi" _ she says blushing.

"What...why?" Sasuke asks **"In the not too distant future you are sacrificed to stop the Oracion Seis"** Mikoto explains **"Look Itachi and Erza are already getting along"** she shows him what is currently happening in the forest. Soon his mind is fluttered with negative thoughts and feelings and a dark Aura surrounds him "It's so simple...I need to kill them...before they kill me"

**_The Evening _**

Each team had encountered a member of the Oracion Seis, Racer fought and defeated Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. Cobra fought and Angel beat Lyon and Sherry as well as the Trimens, and Brain managed to beat Naruto and Nagato after using Wendy as a hostage and afterward took her for something only she can do.

Once they all re-grouped and learned that they walked right into an ambush and that the Oracion Seis "Now they have Wendy" Naruto says growling, his injuries where the least after Nagato took the brunt of the attack.

"Now what?" Hibiki asks "They have Wendy and Jura and Mr Ichiya are in no condition to fight" he states, Ichiya was still badly hurt from the Sneak attack and the after effect Ichiya's pain Parfum was still limiting Jura's movement.

"Me, Itachi, Eve, and Ren will head in this Direction" Naruto begins his plan "While Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy head in that Direction" he points to the opposite side of his teams path. "Lyon, Sherry and Nagato will take that direction" he finishes making the teams "This point will be our Base so Hibiki...you will wait here with Ichiya and Jura until we can retrieve Wendy" he says and Hibiki nods.

"You are going to get Wendy to use her healing Magic on them right?" Carla asks and Naruto nods "That Magic drains her but I guess there's no option" the cat sighs, suddenly a bundle of leaves fall from a tree and they all look up.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto suddenly smirks "Man you have the best timing" he says walking to his friend whose eyes are covered by his fringe, "Silent and acting all cool as always" he says and suddenly Sasuke grabs both him and Erza and runs off with them.

"What was that about?" Gray asks with a shocked look but before they can chase a huge light of white and black bursts from the ground in the direction Sasuke came from.

"No way...Nirvana has been activated" Hibiki says "So they were after it" he says brining up his Archive "Master Bob said this was likely their goal and only told me" he explains "due to its power, it would have been dangerous since it can effect emotions and turn a person balancing between good and evil to the opposite side they were on" he explains.

"I see...so it exists after all" Itachi says scratching his chin "I read about it in a book a long time ago" he says "But the book spoke about a Village...not a light" he finishes and his eyes widen "So that's what's wrong with Sasuke" he looks to where he ran off with Naruto and Erza.

"So what do we do?" Gray asks "Do we go after Sasuke or do we go after this Nirvana?" he lists the two options.

"Leave my brother to them...we need to stop the Oracion Seis and Nirvana" Itachi says and all but Hibiki, Ichiya and Jura run towards the light since it was the most likely place Wendy was. Itachi summons a Crow and sends it after Naruto to fill him in on what is happening to Sasuke...

**_Sasuke, Erza and Naruto_**

Stopping dead in his tracks Sasuke sends the Blonde Shinobi and Scarlet Wizard flying back but both land on their feet "What the hell Sasuke!?" Naruto yells in annoyance, his eyes widen when he sees his best friend surrounded in Darkness and his Sharingan glowing red.

"You know what this is Naruto" Sasuke smirks "You have to have suspected it would happen sooner or later" the Uchiha says "After all my goal **was **to destroy the village" he states.

"What's he talking about?" Erza asks but is punched in the gut by the Uchiha and sent flying back, she yelps loudly as she hits the tree with a loud thud.

"Erza Scarlet, Titania, S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail" Sasuke says cracking his neck "Your village was destroyed and you were made a slave at a young age" he continues "There you met Rob of Fairy Tail and Jellal Fernandez" he walks to her but Naruto gets in his path "Jellal then gave you your surname 'Scarlet' so that for people to remember all they need to do is think of your pretty hair".

"_H-How does he know how I got my last name?"_ she thinks with wide eyes as Naruto and Sasuke exchange blows with Sasuke seemingly getting the upper hand.

"Then after 2 years you escaped, abandoning everyone else out of fear of a corrupt Jellal" he smirks "Your memories are open for me to read like a book" he explains how he knows "Despite all that...you've only suffered a fraction of what I have" he growls "And yet" he slams past Naruto wrapping his hand around her neck causing her to gasp for air "Here you stand surrounded by people who care for you" he squeezes causing her the spit up drool and her skin turns pale.

"Let her go!" he hears Naruto yell, he jumps out of the way and the blonde catches the coughing Wizard "Are you OK?" he asks and she gives a stiff nod. "Why are you acting like this?" he asks and they all look up to see a Crow squawking and then lands on Naruto's arm and gives the blonde Itachi's message.

"So what does my beloved older brother want?" Sasuke asks "Oh perhaps it has something to do with that Light shooting up from the ground?" he smirks.

"_So that's what happened to him"_ Naruto thinks standing up "Erza stay back and prepare to fight him if I can't beat him" he says.

"We should fight him together" Erza says and Naruto shakes his head, with a small sigh Erza stands back "Be careful...and don't hurt him" she finishes barely audible but Naruto hears her and nods.

"Let's settle this...once and for all Sasuke" Naruto says and Sasuke grins menacingly as the two charge at each other, they start off with some Taijutsu and both seem evenly matched "How about this" Naruto says forming the **Clone **Hand Seal **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" ** Naruto says creating around fifty clones and they all charge at Sasuke who jumps into the air.

"Same old trick from an old worn out Dog" The Uchiha says forming the **Horse **Hand Seal **"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" **Sasuke exhales a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide area causing all of Naruto's clones to be destroyed.

"_When did he learn that Jutsu?"_ Naruto wonders as he sees the Flames come again, forming **the Rat**, **Boar**,and** Snake **Hand Seals **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" **Naruto's Cylinder shaped attack shoots straight through the Flames dividing the attack causing it to miss.

"Impressive Naruto" Sasuke says forming the **Tiger **and **Snake **Hand Seal **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan no Jutsu" **as suddenly a number of Trees burst from the Ground and head to both Naruto and Erza.

Summoning Ten Clones each forming the **Dog**, **Boar**, **Tiger**, **Ox**, **Rat**, and **Bird **Hand Seals and inhaling **"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu" **they release a huge blanket of Lava from their mouths covering Sasuke's Tree attack.

"_Naruto can breathe Lava" _Erza says gaping watching the blonde wipe the lava residue from his mouth, Sasuke was equally stunned.

"Don't look so surprised Sasuke" Naruto smirks "I did use it against Madara if you remember" he grins, this was the only Jutsu Naruto had learned but it was enough of advantage to get him over on Sasuke...or so he thought

"Well you aren't the only one who has a new trick" Sasuke smirks forming the **Horse** Seal again confusing Naruto **"Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu" **Sasuke exhales a mist cloud from his mouth which melts the tree's and everything in its path as it heads for Naruto and Erza.

"_He has a new Kekkei Genkai too" _ Naruto thinks but quickly forms the **Tiger**, **Hare**,** Boar**, and **Dog **Hand Seal **"Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu" **Naruto slam's his palms to the ground summoning a huge wall which lifts them above the mist cloud. "That was close" Naruto sighs looking to Erza...

"_They are amazing"_ she thinks as Sasuke forms the **Tiger**,** Dog**,** Snake**, and** Dragon **Hand Seals "Naruto look out!" she yells as Naruto turns back to Sasuke who is smirk.

A halo of bright energy spreads around Sasuke's hands **"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu"** light encircles Sasuke's hands and from that the beams are shot out towards the Blonde, with no time to counter he shoves Erza away and his hit by the attack and yells in pain as he falls to the ground bellow unconscious.

"One down..."

"Naruto!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Wells here is the Latest chapter hope you like it despite it being shorter than the others, though I may make it longer :D**

* * *

**Before people ask in reviews here is a list of the Kekkei Genkai Sasuke and Naruto have...**

* * *

**Sasuke**

**Wood Release **

**Boil Release**

**Storm Release **

**Blaze Release**

* * *

**Naruto**

**Dust Release**

**Lava Release**

**Magnet Release**

**Dark release(Sage Mode)**

* * *

**The reason they can use these Kekkei Genkai is because Kaguya affected their Chakra network when she removed the Six Paths Chakra allowing them to combine the Natures in their bodies, also the reason Sasuke is able to use Wood Release is down to him having Hashirama's cells implanted in his body when Edo Hashirama gave him a Jutsu.**

**In the Next Chapter, Erza clashes with the Nirvana affected Sasuke while the others discover what the Oracion Seis have planned and will hopefully be able to stop to their evil plans**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY ****AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**I wasn't too pleased by the drop in reviews so I hope to see an improvement.**

* * *

**I've decided on whom the character(s) are stay tuned for future chapters to find out, so no more voting, just Reviews saying how much you love me and this story :D...Please?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Oracion Seis Arc (Part 3)**

_**Come back to me**_

* * *

"Well you aren't the only one who has a new trick" Sasuke smirks forming the **Horse** Seal again confusing Naruto **"Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu" **Sasuke exhales a mist cloud from his mouth which melts the tree's and everything in its path as it heads for Naruto and Erza.

"He has a new Kekkei Genkai too" Naruto thinks but quickly forms the **Tiger**, **Hare**,** Boar**, and **Dog **Hand Seal **"Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu" **Naruto slam's his palms to the ground summoning a huge wall which lifts them above the mist cloud. "That was close" Naruto sighs looking to Erza...

"They are amazing" she thinks as Sasuke forms the **Tiger**,** Dog**,** Snake**, and** Dragon **Hand Seals "Naruto look out!" she yells as Naruto turns back to Sasuke who is smirk.

A halo of bright energy spreads around Sasuke's hands **"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu"** light encircles Sasuke's hands and from that the beams are shot out towards the Blonde, with no time to counter he shoves Erza away and his hit by the attack and yells in pain as he falls to the ground bellow unconscious.

"One down..."

"Naruto!" Erza watched as Naruto fell to the ground bellow, she jumped down to catch him before he hit the ground, his eyes were still open showing that he had fallen unconscious was premature.

"E-Erza listen... It's Magic" Naruto says "Sasuke is under the control of Nirvana" he clarifies, he see's she is about to ask him "Just listen, you need to get rid of whatever feeling is driving out of him or he might stay evil" he says before his eyes closed "Don't worry, there is no way he will be throwing big attacks at you he has to be depleted of Magic by now" the blonde says before falling silent.

"Ts typical of the Dobe" Erza looks up to see Sasuke standing on the Earth Wall Naruto made "Putting so much faith in other people" he says jumping down "for 3 years he chased me in an attempt to get me to return to village and that got him nowhere" he states "But enough about him...**Partner**" Sasuke says drawing his sword "You will pay for showing off" he says with a glare.

"What do you mean?" She asks as Sasuke gives his first clue to what is bothering him but he doesn't reply so she **Requip's **into her **Heaven's Wheel **Armour and deflects Sasukes incoming attack, when the attack h It's it is much harder than before showing that he had been holding back.

"Your darkness...your pain" Sasuke says "Is only a fraction compared to the 12 years I spent wandering alone through my Darkness" he says with eyes filled with rage "How dare you act superior!" his sword glows as lighting flows around the blade cutting through Erza's blade like butter before slashing her right shoulder causing her to scream in pain before her entire right arm went numb. "But don't worry" he grins "Once I beat you I'll destroy Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter and **everything **that holds light so only the Darkness remains!" he declares and Erza growls holding her shoulder

* * *

**Else ware in the forest**

* * *

Lyon and Gray have grouped together to take on Racer after he gave chase to Natsu who had rescued Wendyfrom the dark Guild. "Alright let's see which of us is the better student" Lyon says and Gray smirks as both their tops off leaving them shirtless and the observing Sherry blushes madly at their toned bodies

"_Why are they striping?" _Racer wonders with a confused expression while Sherry cups her hands together _"This is a symbol of their...Love"_ she coos.

"Let's go!" Gray says taking his fighting stance while Lyon takes a similar stance as Ice mist forms around their hands **"Ice Make Lance!" **Gray calls out firing at Racer who dodges effortlessly. **"Ice Make Eagle!"** Lyon says firing many bird shaped Ice missiles at the Speed who dodges it before appearing between them kicking the both flying backwards.

"It's pointless" Racer says arrogantly "Snails like you belong on the ground" he grins, Lyon gives a frustrated growl as he and Gray begins to get up, however as he does he sees some birds in the distance flying at an alarming speed.

"_That's it!" _ Lyon smirks "Gray lend me your ear" he says and Gray leans in "He's not as fast as he looks, it's us whose slowed down" he states and Grays eyes widen "I have a plan and I hope your aim is good" he says and Gray smirks.

"I don't know what you guys are planning but it's pointless" Racer says confidently but he was a little unhinged seeing the air of confidence around them, his eyes widen when he see's Lyon freeze Gray.

"Lyon!? What the hell are you doing!?" Gray asks and Lyon raises the Ice pillar with Gray inside up high to the point where you could no longer see him.

"Lyon what are you doing?" Sherry asks and Lyon smirks "We can handle this guy ourselves" the Ice make Wizard says and Sherry looks at the pillar "Uh...if you say so" she says but her tone is filled with doubt.

Sherry begins to hold Racer back with her **Marionette Tree **however it didn't take the Oracion Seis member long to give the Ice Wizard chase "You know that was pretty cold what you did to your teammate...isn't he your friend?" the Speedster asks.

"Me and him friends?" Lyon scoffs sounding insulted "We just happened to be taught under the same mentor" he explains as they run through the forest.

"Well whatever you just lessened you chances of winning" Racer smirks going in for the kill but halts when Lyons back is covered with Ice spikes.

"Be careful or you'll end up like a Shish Kabob" Lyon smirks picking up the pace "That speed of yours may end up getting you skewered" he adds cockily and Racer Growls before hit him in the front sending the Lamia Scale Wizard to the ground.

"Hmm you where saying?" Racer says standing over Lyon with a confident look.

"So you fell for it after all" Lyon says and his eyes widen "I figured out your Magic, it was never that you could move so fast...it was the area surrounding us that made you look fast but in reality you're as slow as the rest of us" he explains.

"How did you figure it out?" Racer asks feeling his pride and confidence breaking remembering back to his time in the Tower of Heaven.

"Well I noticed in the distance a flock of birds flying at an incredible speed" Lyon begins "It was then I figured it was me and Gray who were moving slowly" he states.

"Well whatever" Racer says picking up an Icicle that Lyon made earlier "This is all I need to finish you off" he says and Lyon smirks.

"You're forgetting I am not fighting alone" Lyon says and back at the Ice pillar Gray frees himself creating a Bow and Arrow of Ice, "Now Gray is out of your Magic perimeter "Lyon smirks and Racer's eyes widen in astonishment.

"So that's what you were doing...you gave him a sniping post" Racer says "But it's impossible for him to hit me from there" he states "It's a mile away" he says since it's out of his Magic's effectiveness.

"If there is one thing I've learned it is too never underestimate a Fairy Tail Wizard" Lyon says with a smile as Gray releases his arrow and nails Racer defeating him, once the three regrouped "Nice shot" Lyon says.

"Next time you two come up with a plan...fill me in on it please" Sherry says catching her breath after finally catching up with Gray, the two smirk nodding "Though it was a good shot Gray" she says agreeing with Lyon.

"It was nothing" Gray says coolly with his hands in his pocket, "I wonder how the rest of the team is doing" he says thinking of Naruto and Erza. "If what that Hibiki says hen Sasuke is under the control of Nirvana" he says, Gray was well aware Naruto and Erza could beat Sasuke but would they be able to treat him like an enemy after everything they've been through.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out" Lyon says since it was Erza, "We should head back to the base to see what's happening" he suggests and Gray nods.

"Control?" they turn to see Racer smirking before Laughing "That Sasuke...is the worst kind of evil imaginable" he states "Cobra read his mind and the things he saw would make us look like saints" he laughs getting up and opening his Jacket "But this is where the story ends for all of us" he grins.

"A Lacrima bomb?" Sherry says with wide eyes as Lyon tackles him "Lyon what are you doing?" she asks and he looks back.

"Get going both of you" he says and Gray runs toward so Lyon pushes Racer off the cliff and goes over with him _"Gray...I always knew you'd be the death of me" _he smiles as Sherry and Gray arrive just as the bomb explodes.

"...Oh...No" a Teary eyed Sherry covers her mouth "I-It can't be..." she says as tears stream from her eyes.

"Lyon!"

**_with Lucy, Hibiki, Happy, Carla and Nagato holding an unconscious Wendy_**

After Natsu returned with Wendy who healed Jura and Ichiya who stormed off into battle, Wendy explained that the Oracion Seis brought her to heal...Jellal Fernandez. Natsu in a fit of rage went off to get him before Erza found out, as a result and the realization that it was Jellal who most likely activated Nirvana, Wendy went into hysterics and to keep her safe Itachi placed her in a Genjutsu before leaving to find Sasuke after sensing Naruto's defeat though he neglected to mention it.

The others gave chase to the enraged Dragon Slayer, though because his anger was for someone else. Hibiki was unsure if he was in danger of Nirvana taking control and switching him to the dark side, however they soon ran into an impostor Gray who tricked Natsu onto a raft in order to get him immobilized with Motion Sickness before trying to impale him with a pillar of Ice before Lucy summoned Sagittarius to stop him, then when Happy went to rescue Natsu the impostor Gray froze the blue cat.

"Gray's memories have no recollection to the powers of this Nagato" the impostor Gray says "However" he changes "Gray's opinion on Lucy Heartfilia, one of the newest members to the guild, pretty damn cute and a little naive" he says and Lucy blushes hearing Gray's voice call her cute "Oh and she is a Celestial Wizard...how did a noob like you get Six Golden keys?" he asks.

"Just who are you anyway?" Lucy asks annoyed and then the Fake Gray turns into Lucy "Well I'm you" the Fake says and Hibiki smirks.

"The real Lucy is beside me faker" Hibiki says reassuringly to his blonde comrade, "So why don't you show your true form" he says.

Suddenly the fake Lucy lifts her shirt exposing her big breasts to the group "Do these look fake pretty boy?" she asks in a seductive tone as both Hibiki and Sagittarius freak out with big perverted grins "Nope look pretty real to me" the Blue Pegasus members says in a giddy way drooling lightly before being kicked away along with the Horse man.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy cries covering her chest as the fake Lucy smirks, soon the fake begins controlling the Horse man since she is a perfect copy of the original the Spirit begins to attack his real owner despite his best efforts not to.

Nagato chooses now to intervene "Carla...get Wendy to safety...**I **will put an end to this" the red head says and the white feline nods flying off with Wendy.

"Sagittarius be a dear and shoot them down" the fake Lucy says pointing gingerly at the Cat who was pretty far away.

"N-No...I won't" the Spirit tries to resist "Oh yes you will" the imposter smirks as the Horse archer continues to struggle.

"**Banshō Ten'in"** Nagato says pulling the Horse man towards before he could shoot and sliding a **Kokushin** from his sleeve "This should send you back" he says and the horseman thanks the red head before vanishing. Nagato has learned that Like Jutsu he can absorb Magical attacks "You made a huge mistake in attacking Wendy" Nagato says in a dark way and due to his appearance a shiver goes up the imposter Lucy's back.

"Relax my babies" they turn to see Angel from the Oracion Seis standing there holding a gold key, the fake Lucy turns into two small floating sprits "I see Gem and Mini have been entertaining you she says"

"Not quite" Lucy says pulling out her own gold key "Stay back you guys this is my fight" she says and Nagato and Hibiki nod.

"Little girl just hand over your keys and I might consider letting you live" Angel says, ignoring her Lucy summons Aquarius who scolds the blonde for doing so. However Angel summons Scorpio who happens to be the Water Spirits boyfriend and the two return to the Spirit world, Lucy then Summons Loke while Angel summons Aries revealing herself to being responsible for Arie's and Loke's old master's death. Lucy not wanting to make Loke fight his old friend asked if he wanted to leave but he rejected and claimed that it was a Celestial spirit's duty to fight for the people who have made contracts with them, as they battle however Angel uses another spirit called **Caelum **which is a mechanical spirit which can be used as a cannon and Sword, it fires straight through Aries and Loke causing both of their gates to close leaving Lucy defenseless. Angel summons Gemini again who them begins to fiercely attack the blonde who is pleading for Aries to be released by the Oracion Seis member who seemed to be toying with the helpless girl.

"Are you going to help?" Hibiki asks and Nagato shakes his head respecting Lucy's desire to do this by herself, "She could die..." he says looking at Angel who killed his lover and took her key's. He knew he was in a bad way as he could feel the Darkness seeping into him due to Nirvana.

"I need to find their Leader" Nagato says and begins to walk away "however I believe you should intervene...this has become personal for you now and you have a right to find closure" he says stopping momentarily before leaving them.

Soon Gemini had stopped attacking Lucy after seeing how she truly cared for her spirits and spirits in general and forced her gate closed despite Angel's orders. However Hibiki comes from behind Lucy and grabs her neck causing both girls eyes to widen.

"Hibiki..." she looks back to him with fear filled eyes...

"Wait! Did the cool one fall into Darkness too?" she asks laughing remembering when Brain used the Nirvana infected Sasuke to take care of two big threats.

However his hands moved to her shoulders "Hold Still" he whispers as his hands glow a golden-yellow "My Archive magic is going to give you the knowledge of a super powerful spell...just this once" he explains as they begin to glow and Lucy's eyes widen in shock, Angel takes a step back as the two are surrounded by a Golden magic circle.

"What is this?" Lucy asks having a small panic attack "Inside...my head, figures I don't understand" she rambles as whatever Hibiki was doing.

"_That was Close"_ Hibiki thinks _"I almost fell into the darkness...but the bonds you have with you spirits ...wrapped me in light" _ he continues as the transference was almost complete _"I know you will be able to use this Magic"_ he thinks confident in his comrade's abilities

"Damn him...Caelum" she points at them and the Spirit turns into its Cannon form and prepares to fire as the Transference is just about completed and Hibiki falls back unconscious.

"_I'm counting on you Lucy" _he thinks falling back into the Water as the Transference is complete and Orbs surround Lucy.

"_**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspects become complete... Open thy malevolent gate" **_Lucy begins reciting a verse. "What is this?" Angel asks in fear pointing "Caelum hurry" she pleads. _**"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!"**_ Lucy's eye opens showing the same Magic Circle that had surrounded her as Caelum fires **"Urano Metria!" **Lucy finishes the Chant and Angel screams as all the Orbs bombard her defeating her...

* * *

**Sasuke and Erza**

* * *

The battle between the two raged on, Sasuke had summoned his complete Susanoo and Erza was unable to do anything but dodge like the first time they fought. _"How did Laxus crack this thing?" _ She wonders, she assumed she was close to equal in strength with the Grandson of Master Makarov. _"Not even my __**Purgatory Armour**__ can scratch it"_ she thinks with an annoyed cringe of annoyance.

"Do you feel that cold chill running down your spine Erza?" Sasuke smirks "That's the Reaper waiting to drag you to the afterlife" he explains as his Susanoo fires an Arrow at her so she** Requip's **into her **Flight Armour **to dodge. "Me and you really are alike now that I think about it" he states and she looks at him "You told me seeing the death of Rob awakened your Magical power" he says and her eyes close. "Did you know that the **Sharingan** aka my red eyes can only awaken after an Uchiha suffers a tragedy" he states "Mine awakened when I came to see what no child should see" he glares "But I digress" he says returning to his confident composure, "I can tell that you draw your power from the people you love...just like I draw on the Hatred towards the people who caused me so much pain and Sadness" he states "That is why I am so much stronger!" he attacks her and she dodges "Do you want to know why you power is half-baked?" he asks with a grin "Because you let Rob die for nothing" he smirks and she growls "Like it matters, of he was stupid enough to die for someone like you" he grins seeing her glare "The world will not mourn...losers like. Him" he gives a sadistic and malicious grin.

That comment almost made her snap and it took all she had to remember that he was being controlled by Nirvana, still...hearing it from him hurt. "Sasuke what Tragedy to you mean?" she asks "Please we are friends...I'm your friend" she adds a little more desperately trying to get through to him, her pleas fall onto deaf ears as Sasuke breaks out into laughter.

"That's it?" he says catching his breath "That's you plea? 'I'm your friend'...Red the Blonde Dobe tried that sentence on me for years and it never worked" he states "And just because you're Cute doesn't mean it will change anything" he says and she turns red slightly at be called Cute. "I have no need for that...I will make everyone suffer like I have" he says aiming an Arrow at her

"Sasuke..." She gives a soft expression before noticing his feet where exposed _"That's it" _she thinks dodging the Arrow before **Requiping **into her Lighting Empress Armour **"Lightning Cyclotron" **she says rotating her weapon in a circular motion and from the tip of her Lighting Spear many lightning bolts fire at the ground as Erza uses a trick shot as Sasuke realizes after it is too late that she uses a trick shot which shoots the bolts under the tiny gap at the bottom of the Susanoo. He screams as he is engulfed in lighting causing his Susanoo to return to its skeletal form. Seizing the chance she **Requip's **into her **Piercing Armour **and uses the Large Silver** Jousting Lance **to Pierce straight down the skull of the Purple creäture shattering it and causing a white explosion which blinds them both.

Sasukes eyes open and he finds himself staring at his father in a white room "Dad..." he says and Fugaku gives his son a stoic look "I failed you...you and mom...the whole clan" he says "I can never be the son you wanted, I'm not Itachi" he looks away still on his hands and knees.

"You are right" Fugaku says and Sasuke looks at him "You are holding onto a false perception of yourself and the Son you think I want" he explains "You are not me...and you are not Itachi" he smiles pats his son on the shoulder "You are Sasuke" he says with pride "And I will always be proud of the man you are" he says and his eyes widen when all the members of the Uchiha clan appear "And the Clan will always watch over you" his mother says as the light fades and he finds himself in a tight embrace from Erza who is wearing the shattered remains of her Piercing Armour which got destroyed in the explosion.

"Sasuke...I don't know how badly you have suffered" She says with a cracking tone "All I know is if it wasn't for Fairy Tail I could have ended up in a dark place to" she explains "The only way to get past the pain in your heart is to allow people who love you to help you" she says "I can help you" she says "I promise I'll never let you feel alone again" she says hugging tighter "Just come back to us...to me" she pleads and her eyes widen when she feel's him return the hug "Sasuke?" she calls out to him but gets no reply, but then a black aura shoots out of his body and she feels a single tear run down her shoulder.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is part 3 of this Arc, I hope you're satisfied with the seeds of the Sasuke and Erza Romance.**

**Like I said I hope to see plenty of reviews, I may update "New Guild Members" Next depending on my mood although if I do I may skip this Arc or just phase through it.**

* * *

**In the Next Chapter Nirvana fully awakens and our Heroes must act fast to save a certain blue haired girls Guild**

**Till Next time**

* * *

** ~DoTheBartMan**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY ****AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**I glad to see an Improvement in the reviews and happy to see people enjoying it,**

* * *

**Can someone tell me what ****Yandere**** is?**

* * *

**I've decided on whom the character(s) are stay tuned for future chapters to find out, so no more voting, just Reviews saying how much you love me and this story :D...Please?**

* * *

**Sorry if the fight scenes seem rushed and uneventful but a combination of being poor with these scenes and wanting to end the arc this chapter made it so**

**Also I may pair Itachi with Minerva since it could be a funny pairing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Oracion Seis Arc (Final part)**

_**Fall of Nirvana**_

* * *

Itachi, and Jura met up with Hoteye Aka Richard of the Oracion Seis who like Sasuke had been affected by Nirvana and thus turned good. Though Jura at first seemed to believe it was a lie Itachi believed him so Jura decided to be faithful and so far Richard had show his repentance "So Brain needed Wendy to resurrect Jellal so he would lead them to Nirvana?" Jura says and the former Dark Mage turned good nods.

"Indeed Brain desires to turn all the legal Guilds into Dark Guilds and him as the Leader" Hoteye explains "In all honesty all I ever cared about was finding my little brother" he says "Jura when I look you I am reminded of him" he says in a happy tone.

"Let me guess I share a striking resemblance with him?" Jura says feeling touched at Hoteye's comment, it was rare for people to be reminded of someone since the Wizard saint has a unique appearance.

"In honesty you remind me of a potato me and my brother once shared" Hoteye says thinking fondly back to that day, after weeks of growing the potato the satisfaction that came from eating it with a beloved sibling.

"A Potato!" Jura gapes with wide eyes as Itachi holds back a stiff chuckle, he then looks back ways _"It seems Naruto and Erza managed to beat Sasuke" _he smiles hoping the effect had worn off suddenly the Light they were heading to vanishes and a huge city on dome with top long spider-like legs appear, which seem to be made of flexible stone and are used as Nirvana's support and judging by the legs shape appear to make it mobile.

"That can't be a good sign" Itachi says and the two give a nod "Well at least we know where Brain and the others of Oracion Seis will be" he says as they begin heading towards the now moving machine.

**_Natsu, Lucy and Gray_**

After regrouping in the forest and finding Lyon survived the explosion but had lost consciousness for a while regaining his energy which snapped Sherry out of Nirvana's control after seeing her beloved die but was now unconscious in the arms of Lyon. "It's up to you guys to stop Nirvana" where the last words Lyon said before they spit up.

"If this thing is active then the remaining members of Oracion Seis are there" Gray says looking at the huge spider like fortress "So if we beat them to a pulp it should stop just like Phantoms Guild" he hypotheses and Natsu grins liking the sound of that.

"But what about Erza and Naruto?" Lucy says looking behind them "I saw Sasuke's Susanoo while we were chasing after Natsu but it's gone now" she states.

"Don't worry, as strong as Sasuke is I don't picture him beating both of them" Gray replies knowing that stopping Nirvana came first regardless, "Let's go" he says and Natsu looks back.

"Don't take too long Erza!" Natsu yells "After we finish saving the world I'm Gonna fight you!" he yells and Happy shouts his trademark "Aye" as Gray and Lucy smile before they all head

**_Erza, Sasuke and Naruto_**

Naruto opened his eyes _"Uh...where am I?"_ he thinks before he remembers _"Erza!"_ I he sits up and is surprised to see Sasuke and Erza hugging _"Did...she win"_ he wonders but smiles seeing his friend out if Nirvana's control.

Erza ran her fingers through the back of his spiked hair which was surprisingly soft despite its appearance, "Feeling better?" she asks and his grip loosens and they separate. His eyes had returned to the cool Onyx colour that could melt a girl's heart but they had no effect on Erza, his face softens and he gives a muffled single breath that sounded like happy.

"Yeah, I am" He says as she stands up but he remains on his knees unable to find the strength to move "Erza...you need to know" he says more seriously "Brain...captured that blue haired girl to revive Jellal" he says and Erza's eyes widen.

"I'm possible he died when the tower exploded" Erza says explaining something to Sasuke which he saw for himself "He...He can't be back" she says with an anger stutter.

"It seems, from what I heard...that he has lost his memories" Sasuke says adding more shock to the S-Class wizard "He is the one who activated Nirvana" he finishes now standing up "The others need you Erza, me and Naruto will catch up" he adds and she glances Naruto who she now sees is awake and gives her a nod.

"Ok I'll go on a head, if what you say is true then I need to face him again and find out for myself" Erza says turning towards the fortress, even when it burst from the ground neither Sasuke or Erza paid attention as they were to enraptured in being in each other's embrace but now _"I hope the others are ok" _ she thinks running towards it.

"Sasuke" Naruto says as Sasuke sits back down, the blonde hears "Hn?" come from the Uchiha "How long where you two hugging?" he asks with a smirk and Sasuke looks away.

"It feels like it's been years since I got a...hug" he says thinking back, sure people hugged him but it always annoyed him but Erza hugging made him feel nostalgic. "It feels like it's been years since I...lowered my guard" he adds and Naruto smiles.

"Feels good to put your feet up and take in the surroundings" Naruto says with a soft expression, even when they came here and despite Itachi telling him not to rush it was in fact Sasuke who was more focused on the goal simply because it was how he trained himself for years, to focus only on the goal and nothing else. "Well I hate to interrupt such a breakthrough for you but the others will need us to stop this thing" he smirks at his light hearted comment as the duo stand up with Naruto ripping most of his tattered top off "Let's show this thing the power of Team 7" he smirks and Sasuke Nods.

"Even if the power is only half as strong" he says showing some respect for Sakura and Kakashi, they begin running a little slower than they normally would since they were both drained of Chakra_ "I will make up for what I did Erza...even if I can never take back what I said"_ he thinks as they pass many fallen dark Guild members that were taken out by the coalition at the beginning of the battle.

**_Meanwhile_**

Eve and Ren woke up after being attacked by Oracion Seis member Midnight who defeated them both "Man that guy was something else" Ren says rubbing the back of his head before a sharp pain in his ribs causes him to gasp in pain clutching his sides.

"He was able to bend space around him and us making it impossible for us to win...I don't know how anyone can win against **that** kind of magic" Eve comments "Hibiki?" he says suddenly when their third member of Trimens arrives.

"Looks like the rest of this is up to Fairy Tail, Jura and Itachi" he says as they he is followed closely by Ichiya, Lyon, and Sherry.

"Fear not for we can still assist them if we work together" Ichiya says striking a pose "With her" he says pointing to the remains of the downed Christina.

"It'll take a lot to get her up into the air" Ren says "But it's our best bet" he adds standing up still holding his rib.

"Still we have to help" Lyon says thinking of Jura "we are a part of this alliance too and shouldn't leave it in the hands" he says putting Sherry down leaning against the tree as she wakes up "I can probably make a wing out of Ice" he says looking at what is left of the damaged wing and compares it to the other which is largely intact.

"I could try my Air Magic but it could be too heavy for me alone" Ren says "Sherry you could use your magic to help" he says and the Lamia Scale Wizard nods.

"I'll do my best" she says as Hibiki opens the entrance to Christina, as Hibiki and Eve enter the ship and look around.

A few of Christina's bombs had survived the crash but not very strong ones, "I can power these up with my snow magic" Eve says and Hibiki nods believing he could pilot her once it was air born.

"_Don't worry guy's we can help you...even if it's just a little"_ Hibiki thinks looking out to Nirvana

* * *

**Nirvana Nightfall**

* * *

After making it up to the top Natsu was quickly attacked by Oracion Seis Cobra who revealed himself to be the **Poison Dragon Slayer**, Like Laxus he had a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body so unlike Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy we is classified as a second Generation Dragon Slayer.

"Give it up loser I can hear your thoughts and read your mind" the arrogant dark mage smirks with a sinister grin "And even the mighty Salamander will succumb to my poison" he adds while his giant snake Cubellios hisses as its demon like wings flap keeping them air born.

"_Uh going blank"_ Natsu thinks, both him and happy weren't looking to good with dark purple rings under their eyes "What do we do?" he asks his feline friend who is struggling to maintain the altitude.

"There isn't anything you can do Fairy" Cobra replies "Angel, Racer and Hoteye don't compare to me when it comes to power" he says inhaling **"Poison Dragon Roar!" **he fires his breath attack which engulfs the duo but Happy flies up to get out of the attack.

"Natsu" Happy says weakly and fearfully "What will we do?" he asks and **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** was Natsu reply as his Flame breath is shot towards Cobra who dodges it.

"Grrr" Natsu growls frustrated by his inability to hit this guy "Take it like a man!" Natsu shouts flailing slightly. "What do you take me for? And Idiot?" he hears Cobra reply _"Ugh I hate thinking...what would Naruto do?" _ He thinks but Cobra flies towards him with a hard kick that sends them down to the ground on Nirvana.

"I'm done playing chumps" Cobra says standing behind the downed Natsu lifting him up by the back of the collar "So goodbye Salamander" he smirks as his hand is surrounded by the Reddish black ooze of his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic.

Natsu sees happy on the ground and he becomes fluttered with rage before yelling loudly, his scream gets louder and louder turning into a bellowing roar which echoes all over Nirvana. This may have been a yell in frustration for Natsu but for the ear sensitive Cobra...it was the most intense pain ever which left a ringing in his ear and caused him.

"Whoa" Natsu says realizing what had happened "I man yeah I totally meant to blow out his ear drums" Natsu says in a grin and upbeat attitude as he crawls to happy "You ok buddy?" he asks hearing a weak "Aye" in response.

**_Itachi and Brain 10 minutes later_**

After being separated from Hoteye due to the arrival of Oracion Seis member Midnight Itachi and Jura continued on until they ran into the Leader of the Dark Guild Brain who had knocked out Gray and Lucy and was in the process of trying to use Natsu to refill his ranks. Jura engaged the man first however he came up short and wasn't able to beat the man.

"It's nice to see **anyone** can become a Wizard Saint" Brain mocks the man, "One down now it's just the two of us" he says and Itachi glances over Jura with his Sharingan.

"_It seems he hadn't recovered fully yet_" Itachi thinks stepping forward "I am a lot stronger than you" he says to the Dark wizard "Surely you can sense it" he adds with his Sharingan glowing.

"I see...so you are Sasuke's brother" Brain says "When I captured him he was quick to lock his mind but not before giving me the most valuable detail of where you all come from" the smirk on his face grows upon seeing the irritated look on Itachi's face. "Quite the place" he adds "I also saw a lot of tears but nothing to explain why" he says clearly trying use Sasuke memories to unhinge Itachi.

"It's not your concern" Itachi says forming the Rat **Tiger**,** Dog**,** Ox**,** Rabbit**,** Tiger** and** Monkey **hand seals and inhales **"Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!" **he says throwing 14 custom Shuriken surrounding them in flames before sending them towards Brain.

"**Dark Capriccio!"** the Oracion Seis retaliates however his attack is can only cause a draw as Sasuke turns into a flock of crows and begins attacking him _"What is this!"_ he thinks flail his arms around in an attempt to scare the birds away.

Forming the hand seal's **Snake**,** Ram**,** Monkey**,** Boar**,** Horse** and** Tiger **inhaling deeply **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Itachi exhales a large Fire ball which engulfs Brain and he gives out a loud yell in defeat

"_My Prayer? Was to be fast...Faster than anyone" - Racer_

"_My Prayer? Was to fade into the sky's...like and Angel" - Angel _

"_My Prayer? ...I just wanted to see my brothers face...one last time" - Hoteye_

"_My Prayer...I all I wanted...all I ever wanted was to her the voice of my one true friend...Cubellios" – Cobra_

"_Midnight...Do not vanish...Do not give in. My Prayer is for your strength" - Brain_

**_Erza and Jellal_**

Erza found the weakened Jellal at the base of Nirvana, she learned that Sasuke was right and that he had indeed lost his memory apart from a single word "Erza" which to him meant strength and calmness. They set about finding away to put a stop to Nirvana after his **Destruction Seal **failed. As they ran they came across Midnight who had just taken down Hoteye who had apparently turned good, and soon they began attacking the Dark Wizard with little success due to his ability **to bend space **around himself and his opponent making it hard for them to land a hit, however Erza quickly caught on that he could only bend one at a time and that he couldn't influence the human body since he always went for her armour.

"No my magic is failing!" Midnight says freaking out "This has never happened" he says but suddenly the bell tolls and he begins laughing "You should have just let me beat you sooner because now you will face...**Midnight!**"

"I will face you and win because I have the light of all the people who trust in me to keep me from darkness" Erza says in full confidence but her eyes widen when she see's Midnight transform into a huge monster.

"Where was this confidence back at the Tower?" Midnight asks lifting up Jellal "You left us at the Mercy of this man for years" he says "And now you fight by his side?" he questions "That makes you just as guilty for all the deaths he has caused" he states.

"Shut up!" Erza yells slashing only to realize she has cut through images of Grandpa Rob and Simon "O-Oh know" she says seeing herself as a kid again.

"You did again" Midnight cackles evilly "But what's a couple more bodies to the hundreds buried at the Tower" he says nonchalantly as Erza's knees buckle in fear.

"Why is this happening again?" she asks herself, as hard as she tried to convince herself it was fake it felt to real and the kid version she was trapped in broke into tears.

"_Save me"_ she pleads in her mind curling over "S-Sasuke" where the mumbled words that came out of her tear covered lips **"Tsukuyomi!" **her eyes open hearing Sasukes voice and then see's the moon is reflecting the Raven haired Uchihas Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Demon Midnight bursting into black flames screaming in pain.

"Hey there" she turns around to see a younger Sasuke staring at her with huge innocent filled eyes "Are you lost?" he asks and she nods, "Well I'll help" he says offering his hand and blushing the young girl takes his hand as he helps her up. "It's pretty easy to get lost in all this fog" he explains as they wander "But if you open your ears and listen the way becomes clear" he states

"**Come one Erza! We got work to do" **she hears Natsu's voice and smiles **"The Flame Brain is right Lucy needs to pay her rent"** she hears Gray as the Fog begins to lift **"Thank you Thank you" **Lucy's apologetic tone makes her laugh **"Aye!"** the signature response from Happy echoes as the fog gets clearer with each tone **"I'm going on ahead" **she hears Naruto says coming bake to her senses as her kid hand extends transforming into her adult sized version.

"**Welcome back"** her hand is gripped by Sasuke "Red" he says as she blinks a few times looking up into the sky before groaning slightly "You OK that was a serious illusion" Sasuke asks helping her sit up.

"Normally Illusions don't work on me" Erza says looking at the wide eyed Midnight "He had a string spell" she says and Sasuke nods, she then sees the look of terror on his face "What's wrong with him?" she asks

"In order to break his hold I needed to cast **Tsukuyomi**" he replies "It is the ultimate Visual Illusion and right now he is in a terrifying nightmare" he explains "But it isn't as strong as Itachi's and will ware off soon"

"_My Prayer was to find a quite place to sleep at night...away from the Nightmares"_ – Midnight

"This is much as I can do to help" Sasuke says sitting down "I'm all out of power now so stopping this thing is up to the rest of you guys" he explains and she nods "Don't worry, I'll take care of Jellal" he says seeing the unconscious blue haired man "You just take care of everyone else" he adds and she gives another nod before running off

* * *

**Later**

* * *

When Midnight fell all the lines on Brains face vanished and the Guild Master of the Guild was revealed to be a man Named Zero who shared a body with Brain, he quickly took out Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Itachi who took the brunt of the attack which was strong enough to pierce his Susanoo. He soon went about targeting his prize...the Cait Shelter Guild, much to the pure terror of Wendy and Carla. However Christina saved the day using what little power they had to hit one of Nirvana's legs causing it to miss. Hibiki used what little time they had to plan a coordinated assault with the power of Naruto, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and...Nagato who had been storing power for this moment, he had figured Brain's tattoos where connected to something after he saw one vanish. However Zero hacked into the Telepathic link Hibiki had set up and cut it off warning that he would be standing at one of the Lacrima which was one of 6 powering Nirvana.

Nagato took Lacrima One knowing Zero was there but since he had not battled much he was the best chance of beating the evil man. Naruto took Lacrima Two since it was closest which was the same for the others, Natsu took Three, Lucy got Four, Gray had Five leaving Erza with Six, which brought her back towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Nagato is facing Zero...he is much stronger than all the members of the Oracion Seis and has beaten Itachi" she says and Sasuke's eyes widen "Do you think Nagato will win" she asks.

"Between you and me...Nagato could have this entire mission solo if he wanted" Sasuke says stunning her slightly since he seemed rather stand-offish "Me and Naruto going all out and our power doesn't measure on his power because to him we are like children with sticks" he says and her eyes widen...can such magic exist that makes Naruto and Sasuke look so helpless.

"I better get in position" she says and Sasuke gets up to go get his brother they glance at each other before running off in separate directions

**_Nagato and Zero_**

"So my next victim has shown himself" Zero says smugly as he stands between Nagato and the Lacrima "You chose poorly my friend" he states.

"I chose this one because I knew this was where you were" Nagato replies emotionlessly "Only I can beat you" he explains, while he was sure a rested Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke could beat this guy he knew this would be easy

"I see well let's make those arrogant words your last" Zero declares **"Dark Capriccio!" **he says firing the same attack as Brain only much stronger "Let's see how you like this" he laughs evilly.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin" **Nagato says raising his hand to block the attack only to absorb it "Too much power" Nagato says suprising the Dark Guild Master "Magic doesn't work on me" the red head explains "Where I come from I was considered a God so attacks like this are useless on me" he says as his hand transforms into a cannon "Feel the Pain of my comrades" he says as the cannon barrel glows **"Shura no Kō" **Nagato says unleashing the blast and destroyed the Lacrima and the recoil sent Zero flying through the wall and out of Nirvana. At the same time thanks to the clock Hibiki synced into their mind before Christina crashed each member of the assault launched their attacks bringing Nirvana to a halt stopping it, the only person who didn't attack was Naruto...

**_With Naruto_**

After reaching the Lacrima he is surprised to see Wendy and Carla "I see you beat me here" the blonde smiles as Wendy gives a meep noise "That's good I didn't want to be negative but I don't think I can destroy this" he says and the blue haired girls eyes widen.

"B-But I can't do it" she says looking down to her feet, Naruto places his hand on her head and she looks up at him.

"You remind me of a dear friend of mine" Naruto says "She was shy and unsure of herself despite being strong" he says thinking of Hinata, "but she unleashed her true power when she looked inside herself and believed in her power" he explains "Believe in yourself Wendy and others will too...I already believe in you now unleash the Dragon within " the blonde says standing back as Wendy closes her eyes.

"_Unleash the Dragon within" _ she thinks with a nod "Grandeeney if you can hear me grant me the power to protect my Guild" she says summoning her power "Grant me the power of the Heavens!" she calls out **"Sky Dragon's Roar!" **she fired her breath attack with all her might shattering it on time with the others bringing Nirvana down and saving her Guild herself...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well Hope you like it :D**

* * *

******Can someone tell me what ****Yandere**** is?**

* * *

**In case you haven't guessed who the Guild Master of the Shinobi's Guild is yet this chapter should have made it obvious. **

**Also before you ask, Nagato doesn't suffer the effects of over using his Rinnegan anymore which will be explained in the next chapter. Also if you felt the ending was rushed then I may make changes if you give me ideas for extending it :D**

* * *

**In the Next Chapter, Wendy and the others rest up in the Cait Shelter Guild and learn about its origin**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews keep up the feedback :D**

**People think I overestimate the Rinnegan but people are forgetting who those eyes belonged to ;P**

**Also I decided that giving Naruto Dark Release was stupid since there isn't much for it, I was going to have him absorb the Negative energy of Nirvana but as you can see I changed my mind, so his new Kekkei Genkai will either be Crystal Release or Swift Release**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

_**Edolas (Part 1)**_

* * *

Once the Lacrima was destroyed Nirvana began to crumble meaning the group needed to evacuate and fast "Carla take Wendy" Naruto says and the whit furred cat nods quick grabbing Wendy and flying out with the little girl, Naruto ran through the crumbling buildings looking for Sasuke as he was too tired to get away and since Erza was among the ones attacking then Sasuke succeeded in dispelling the Illusion cast on her.

Sasuke walked slowly towards where Erza ran, he had enough Chakra to perform the Summon **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, it didn't take him long to run into the red head "Hold on to me" he says and she does so as he bites the tip of his finger forming the hand seal but before he can they are both scooped up by Naruto clones "Dobe!" Sasuke struggles and Erza being exhausted from destroying the Lacrima to care who gets them off the crumbling island so she just goes with the flow.

Forming the **Boar**, **Dog**, **Bird**, **Monkey** and **Ram **Hand Seal **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **the blonde says and both Sasuke and Erza now seeing what Naruto had planned in means of escape.

**_The Forest_**

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy met up with Itachi and Jura who had saved Hoteye and knocked out Cobra and a young unconscious girl they didn't recognize, they also had Jellal which angered the Fairy Tail Wizards but after Itachi explained that the blue haired man had Amnesia and was on their side and warned Natsu the situation quickly deflated. "So it's just Erza, Sasuke and Naruto" Natsu says as they look around.

"And Nagato" Itachi states "But he's fine knowing him" he adds nonchalantly as they look around and they all get a huge fright when a huge Light Green Toad lands in front of them.

"Looks like I found them" the Green Toad says, "OH MY GOD A TALKING FROG!" Happy yells holding his cheeks for a shocked expression. "Ah a talking blue Cat" the Toad replies sarcastically opening his mouth revealing a soaked Naruto, and an equally soaked annoyed Sasuke and a Bemused damp Erza who was shielded by the guys (Not by choice she just happened to be in the middle).

"Guys!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy say together as they are spat out by the frog who then disappears, with both Jiraiya and Naruto gone the Toad contract was lost forever similar the Bird Contract which rested with Sasuke and Itachi.

"That just leaves Nagato" Itachi says and suddenly as Nirvana falls a huge sphere of wind destroys a huge portion of the building showing Nagato in the middle, the Red head descended to the ground and was met by the group "So Zero gave you no trouble" Itachi says and Nagato nods.

"He is strong but since Magic doesn't work on me he didn't stand a chance" Nagato explains "Not like he had enough time to realize this" he smirks, looking at him now Erza could see where Sasuke was coming from when he claimed he and Naruto couldn't beat him.

"_So...there are four...3 have Eye Magic and the other can make perfect copies of himself"_ Erza thinks, judging by the purple ripple pattern she assumed that was how his magic worked.

Before they got to far however the Rune Knights appeared to arrest the members of the Oracion Seis having already got Racer and Angel, Hoteye went willingly and cried happy tears upon hearing his brother was fine and currently travelling with friends. Cobra was still out so he was simply tossed into the carriage. They also arrested Jellal who went willingly besides but not before remembering Erza's last name and requesting that Sasuke _"Keep her safe" _followed by _"She doesn't need me for that"_ and he disappeared into the Carriage with a smile.

"W-Well I told the others to head to my Guild hall since it's not far so follow me and I'll take you there for food, new clothes and rest" Wendy says and Nagato smiles walking over to her and pats her on the head saying "lead the way".

They arrived at the Guild and where the honoured guests for all they did, apparently Cait Shelter was famous for its clothing style and they all dressed in the stylish clothes **(A|N: Couldn't for the life of me find anything clothing wise lol). **They also learned that apart from Wendy, Nagato and Carla all the members of the Guild where descendants of Nirvit who created Nirvana.

Apart from Erza who wore her usual clothes that where normally hidden under her armour, despite feeling even more vulnerable than ever the armour didn't help like before. Since Jellal lost his memory he acted like the Jellal she considered a friend before he became corrupt which made her wonder if he would return to being Old Jellal that she loved or the Jellal that tried to sacrifice her, then there was Sasuke, who had been infected by Nirvana which made him reveal he was damaged goods like her. _**"Only a fraction compared to the 12 years I spent wandering alone through my Darkness"**_ she heard Sasuke repeat in her head _"Sasuke...what did you go through"_ she thought, she knew a day would come where she'd ask him but for now she wanted to be alone as she looked to the rising sun which gave a scarlet glow.

"Red" her thoughts are cut short hearing Sasuke call her "Lucy said you'd be up here" he says and she sighs as he sits beside her.

"I also told her I wanted time alone" Erza says hinting for him to leave but seeing him stretch meant he had no intention of leaving "What do you want?" she asks bluntly curling up and hugging her legs.

"When we want to be left alone are the times when we need company the most" Sasuke says looking at her "I know that from experience...I spent my whole life pushing the people who could have helped me away" he explains as she looks at him.

"So you said...12 years alone in the darkness" she says quoting him "What happened that made you go through so much time alone?" she asks and he looks away.

"I wish I could tell you...but with all that's happened those old wounds have re-opened and I'm not ready to talk about it" he states with a sigh "If there is one good thing that came out of all this is that I felt like I got some closer from it" he says seeing her look down depressed "Two good things if I Count that hug" he smirks seeing her cheeks turn pink slightly.

"I only did it to help drive Nirvana out of you" she defends scooting away from him in an embarrassed shuffle "Don't read into it like that Uchiha" she adds with a scoff looking away.

"I see so it was a hug to get rid of Nirvana" he smirks as she nods "it was to get rid of my sadness?" he asks and she nods "Hn then I know how I can help" he states standing up and her eyes widen as she shuffles to get up but too late as Sasuke hugs her tightly as she struggles.

"Sasuke let go!" she yells trying to push him but her attempt fails as she can't muster any strength, getting a good feel of Sasuke's toned chest was sapping her of her strength. Suddenly she feels Sasuke tickle her and she bursts out laughing "S-Sasuke...-giggle- I-I can't breathe" she says laughing hysterically.

"The mighty Titania brought down by tickles" Sasuke smirks as he continues enjoying hearing her laugh which was pretty girly much like her scream, after awhile he stops sitting back and Erza leans limply against his chest while panting heavily like she just run 26 marathons back to back.

"I **hate **you" she says in an annoyed tone wanting nothing more than to rub that smug look off his face "But thank you" she says closing her eyes "seeing Jellal looking the way did made it hard for me to hate him despite the horrible things he did" she says "But I'm glad he seems to be repenting for mistakes he can't even remember" she says.

"Maybe it's good you are letting your feelings of hatred go" Sasuke says in a serious tone "Holding onto hatred will only cut you deeper each time" he explains "I held onto too much and it almost consumed me" he states "It's why I'm glad I have you and Naruto in my life" he smiles seeing her blush at her name "Around you guys I can act like me and not the Emo anger filled person people see when they look at me" he states.

"Oh so you've never been 'Emo'?" she asks and squeals when he pinches her lower back "Bastard" she mumbles but her eyes widen when he kisses her cheek.

"Thank you for being you... and for...saving me" he says and she remains frozen as he stands up and smirks "You know...Jellal asked me to protect you" he says seeing her glance at him with the same facial expression still locked on her face "I told him you don't need to be protected...but, I'll always be there to fight by your side...partner" he says leaving her alone again.

After a few moments she gets up herself and looks out at the sun _"If I have to face such terrible battles I'm glad I'll have you to be there to fight alongside me Sasuke" _ she thinks with a smile adjusting her hair so it's out of her face

**_Inside_**

While leaning against the wall off on his own Naruto watched Sasuke walk in with a look that said 'I should not have done that', _"Maybe he was comforting Erza"_ he thinks to himself, while he knew all about Erza's past with Jellal and Tower. He also learned how Jellal now has Amnesia meaning he was acting like the Jellal she called her friend once upon a time. "Yo" he says casually as Sasuke leans beside him.

"So what's going on?" he asks seeing all the girls wearing clothes similar to Wendy and her Guild mates while the guys stuffed themselves with food "Where are Itachi and Nagato?" he asks.

"Well Lucy and Sherry are competing in who looks prettier while Wendy has seemed to be pulled in as a judge" he says pointing to the girls "And Natsu challenged Gray to an Eating completion which pulled Lyon, the Trimens and even Jura into it" he says pointing at the guys "And I can't be bothered to do anything" he shrugs.

"Yeah...I know I'm forgetting something" Sasuke says scratching his chin, "Well it can't be important" he assumes since he would never forget something important.

"Oh yeah did you find all the prisoners that the council wanted you to capture?" Naruto asks casually missing the sudden pale look Sasuke gave as all colour drained from him.

"Uh...yeah" Sasuke lies as Erza enters and joins the girls trying on some of the clothes "I've been thinking...maybe getting to close to everyone is a bad idea" he states and Naruto glances at him with a confused expression "You know we won't be in this guild for too long right?" he asks and Naruto nods. "So maybe its better we try to keep to ourselves so when we do leave it's not so difficult" he explains, sure it was contradictory to what he said to Erza about he said he'd fight by her side.

"Nah man I like Fairy Tail and I plan to make lost lasting friendships from it" Naruto shrugs Sasuke's concerns off "Besides you and Erza seem to be getting along" he smirks as Sasuke glances away. "It makes me feel a little nostalgic...like back in the day surrounded by our friends and having fun" he states "Even more so with you trying to ruin the moment by acting gloomy" he grins.

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke states crossing his arms in an annoyed manner, the partying went on for a while and Sasuke and Naruto joined the guys in the eating competition while enjoying some alcohol. They laughed they had fun and it felt like the event of the last 24 happened weeks ago.

soon the time came to depart and Nagato stood beside Wendy as their Guild master Roubaul told the group the truth of Cait Shelter and that the Cait Shelter Guild members where in fact the Nirvit Tribe and not its descendants and that four hundred years ago he created Nirvana with the goal of erasing the Darkness however the Darkness that was taken from people infected the Nirvit and they began slaughtering each other leaving him as the sole Guardian. He then explains that a number of years ago a young Jellal came with the sleeping Wendy in his arms after finding the abandoned Village and unable to say no to the boy took the girl in, when the young Wendy woke up he told her that her friend had brought her to the Guild and when she went outside to see for herself he created an illusion of all the Guild members. This comes as a shock to all but Nagato and affects Wendy the most as her Guild mates begin to vanish and she breaks down into tears.

They all watched as the young girl called out to Guild members whom she had attachments to, Roubaul explains that when Nagato brought her back from being Kidnapped he figured out right away that the Guild was an illusion and decided to join so Wendy would be able to connect with an actual person. The elderly man then consoles the Blue haired girl telling her now that she has real friends that she need no longer remain with a foster family before vanishing himself along with the Cait Shelter Guild Marks on the 3.

Wendy now kneeling down crouched over as everyone else looks at her with pity as Naruto places a hand on her shoulder getting her attention as Nagato walks towards the now abandoned town.

"W-What do I do now?" she asks the blonde while wiping her face, unsure what to say he glances at his fellow Guild mates who nod at him.

"Come and Join Fairy Tail" he says suprising her, "And you'll never have to worry about being alone" he adds she turns around and hugs him without saying a word.

"So you knew all this?" Sasuke asks the Red head Rinnegan user "Why not tell her right out?" he asks in an annoyed tone, this was perhaps the first conversation these two have had so it wasn't a good start to a friendship.

"Roubaul explained that his magic may have given out at any time and she would have been alone in a forest" Nagato explains "Then when I saw how she was connected to the guild...I couldn't bring myself to tell her" he explains looking away. He then hears Sasuke ask "How did you figure out they where fake?" , "My Rinnegan have unique powers, including the power to sense life...so it was easy for me to see them as an illusion" the Red head explains.

Soon the Delegate of Guilds went their separate ways with Fairy Tail gaining two new members and Nagato returning to Lamia Scale with Jura, Lyon and Sherry. Itachi Led Trimens Ren, Eve and Hibiki when they finally realized Ichiya was missing.

In the forest..."Why do I end up in the trees?" a beaten up Ichiya asks as he dangles from a tree by a pole he has been hog tied to...

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

Wendy and Carla settled in with the Guild, the news of her being a Dragon Slayer brought many cheers to the Guild as now they had three Dragon Slayers in Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. The Iron Dragon Slayer soon found himself getting depressed that he was the only one without a talking kitty cat that could fly.

Naruto returned to doing S-Class jobs with Mirajane sometimes being just the two of them whenever Elfman wanted to do a Solo Job and when Lisanna wanted to help around the Guild hall with Waitressing. The girl they found on Nirvana joined the Guild to and told how she had no recollection of her past but that her name was Kinana, she became a full time Waitress employee to the Guild. Naruto would also accompany Wendy on Mission's whenever Team Natsu was busy so that the Blue haired Dragon Slayer could adjust to jobs, he would also train with her so she could build up some confidence which slowly began to show as Wendy adopted Naruto as a big brother figure much like Nagato had planned.

Sasuke continued to do hard solo missions and the occasional job for the newly reformed Magic Council, he would be challenged by Natsu regularly who claimed Sasuke had the best tasting flames ever. He also sparred with Erza three times during the last two weeks winning two and losing one bringing them back to a tie, the two seemed to get along better using their names instead of "Red and Uchiha" like the used to.

However today was a lazy day with job requests being light so Naruto and Sasuke use this time to brush up on their Taijutsu, they were both shirtless in a clearing in Magnolia park where many people not to far were sunbathing. "So how much did you make?" the blonde asks referring to the Uchiha's last job.

Before answering Sasuke is forced to block Naruto's high kick "Three Hundred and Fifty Thousand" Sasuke says combining how much he was paid by the Council for one job he did for them and the Client from the request board. Sasuke goes for a straight right and Naruto makes an X shape with his arms and blocks it but the force of the punch sends the blonde back a foot or two.

"Nice" Naruto smirks glancing over his X-crossed arms "I made a good profit with that S-Class job" he says and Sasuke scoffs "You know I'm sure Erza would bring you on a job if you just swallowed your pride and asked" he states.

"Like I'd ever" the Uchiha declares "It will be a cold day in hell before that would happen" he adds as Naruto jumps high into the air to deliver and Axe Kick and Sasuke steps back to dodge. "I prefer to work alone anyway" he adds and blocks a barrage of punches from the blonde.

"Yeah I guess that would be out of style for such an **awesome** guy like you" the blonde says sarcastically "Going off on a mission with a beautiful girl un chaperoned by the likes of Kakashi Sensei" Naruto grins perversely, "Just imagine what you two could get up to" he says suggestively which causes the raven haired Uchiha to blush looking away.

With that hundreds of scenarios where he and Erza where crawling around on a bed doing...stuff flooded the young Uchiha's mind "W-What the!...I mean" Sasuke stutters "Only!" he is cut off when Naruto plants him square in the jaw with a spinning kick which sends him on to the ground.

"Ha! I knew that would distract you" Naruto says standing victoriously over Sasuke, Sasuke gaped that Naruto's perverted comment actually worked on him this time. "Ah! It just shows you are **finally **showing an interest in the opposite sex" the Uzumaki grins but his smugness is cut off when a beach ball nails him in the face sending him to the ground as well. A couple of kids come and claim the ball apologising to the blonde and receiving a thank you from Sasuke which made the kids giggle as they ran off.

Mirajane and Erza had been watching from the shade of a tree, while they had come here to sunbathe like most of the women hear and like most of the women they had become distracted by the half naked Naruto and Sasuke watching them train. "Do you ever get the feeling Naruto and Sasuke aren't normal Wizards?" the white haired beauty asks as Erza nods.

"Yeah sometimes I think they are keeping a big secret from us" the Scarlet haired replies "But it's not something that can be forced out by...well force" she adds and Mirajane nods. The two then see Reedus Jonah the Pict Wizard who has painted a shot of Naruto and Sasuke Clashing which shows their chiselled abs which causes both girls to immediately think _"I want a copy of that"_

**_Later_**

The beautiful sun vanished under a huge Rain storm causing most of the stores to close early, Wendy found herself walking back to the Girls Dormitory where all female members of Fairy Tail but Lucy lived. However she bumped into Mystogan who revealed himself to be the Jellal she knew as a child, he tells her to leave the city as it is about to be destroyed.

Wishing to instead warn the Guild she runs toward the Hall only to watch it vanish along with the town as they are sucked up into a hole in the sky, she see's that she is the only one around in a cloudy area with bubbles, soon she finds Natsu, Happy and Carla whom explains that their friends where now in a world called Edolas where she and Happy are from and that the two cats were sent to this world for a mission but while Happy forgot she chose to abandon. The two Dragon Slayers decide that going to Edolas is the only way to save everyone and despite Carla's desire not to go, they all head into the Hole and arrive at Edolas...while they thought they were the only survivors fortunately they would have more help than they knew.

**_Naruto and Sasuke_**

The two walked around the same area that the others where on, they saw the town vanish along with everyone in it and where now wandering lost until they ran into Mystogan. The man explained how he was from Edolas and was that worlds Jellal, he then explained what had happened to the Guild and Town and that Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel being Dragon Slayers where unaffected by the spell used and Happy and Carla were also from Edolas, he also told them that Lucy had used her spirit Horologium to avoid the spell. Mystogan had known all along that Sasuke and Naruto where from an alternate world which is why they weren't affected either.

"Listen you two...I swear to keep your Secret" Mystogan says "I have sent Lucy and Gajeel to Edolas already but Natsu and Wendy won't have any Magic in that world without these" he says showing them the X-Balls. "I am unsure if there are Edolas counterparts for you but you need to get these to Natsu and Wendy" he says and the two nod taking a small Jar each. He then explains everything he told Gajeel and what to look out for while over there.

"You're not coming?" Naruto asks and Jellal shakes his head claiming he had things to do first before he could help them, "Well don't worry me and Sasuke will take care of the rest" he smirks and the Uchiha nods in agreement planning on rescuing Erza.

"Good Luck" the S-Class Wizard says "I don't know where you will end up or if you will be together but work fast because I don't know how long you guys will have" he states and the two nod vanishing.

* * *

**Edolas**

* * *

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla quickly found Edolas clothes to blend in, however they spent most of their time walking through a Desert. They soon learned that they had lost their Magic and were defenceless against the creatures of this world, however with luck the stumbled across this world Fairy Tail which was considered a Dark Guild sue to Magic Guilds being outlawed.

Within the Guild they quickly caught how everyone was the opposite of their Earth land selves, with Lucy being incredibly violent and vulgar but genuinely does care for the Guild making her look tsundere. And unlike Earth Land she was bitter rival's with Levy.

Then there was Gray's Edolas clone who was a timid person who had layers of clothes opposed to Earth Land Gray almost being Naked all of the time, he also had a huge crush on Juvia which was the opposite in their world. The Juvia of this world was much more confident and hated Gray finding him unbearable which was pretty ironic.

The Cana of this world was Lady like and polite as opposed to the Drunk back in Earth land, Alzack and Bisca where all lovey Dovey to the point of being gross, the Elfman of this world was timid and Shy much like he used to be growing up.

The Mirajane of this world was Kind and sweet, unlike her Earth land self she preferred helping out as a waitress and wasn't much for fighting.

Edolas Wakaba had only one change...he didn't smoke, which was kind of a letdown but Natsu and Wendy didn't really pay him much attention, much like Macao whose only notable changes where that he wore glasses and that his hair was neatly combed.

The biggest change came in Wendy's counterpart, who was a lot older and acted mature and confident unlike Wendy who was shy, small, timid and cute.

Edolas Lucy would spend the next hour asking where Natsu has been, who the little girl is and applying some of her wrestling holds which had the most stupidest names ever invented _"T-This is a nightmare"_ Natsu thinks tapping out to her **Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock**.

Little did he know he wasn't the only one on for a shock...

**_Sasuke_**

Sasuke found himself in a Castle, many of the servants where to afraid to go near him _"Damn...where could the Dobe be" _ he thinks to himself, the portal they walked through did split them up it couldn't have been by much. He opened a door and gaped when he found himself staring at hundreds of portraits of himself with various girls _"Yep...there is an Edolas version of me and I need to kill him"_ he thinks and turns pale when he opens a wardrobe which was filled with mire portraits _"Yep...kill him slowly"_ he nods sternly closing the door.

Suddenly the door behind him opens and his eyes widen when he sees a distracted familiar face with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armour breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armoured gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. "Erza" he says regaining his composure guessing this to be the Edolas version of Erza Scarlet, upon hearing her name the semi-distracted woman turns after closing and her own eyes widen.

"Sir!" she says surprised and suprising him, he turns to face her and she blushes "I-I Mean" she stutters getting down on her knees like she was about to Grovel, and the next word out of her mouth shocked the young Uchiha...

"Master"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well from one Arc to the next Lol. I hope you liked it :D**

* * *

**I may be very busy in the near future (Live decisions and all that), so Updates (while I hope they don't) may become less frequent. I'll try to update as quickly as possible but bear with me.**

* * *

**In the Next Chapter we learn why Erza Knightwalker calls Sasuke Master, and Naruto and Sasuke encounter the Edolas selves**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**I Dedicate this Chapter to Robin Williams my Favorite Blue Genie, Peter Pan, Scientist, Doctor and many more things that made him a joy to watch. The world just got a lot darker R.I.P**

**Was really happy people liked the last chapter as it may be a while before Sasuke and Erza Scarlet will be in a situation like that.**

**I plan to start making edits to previous chapters to improve spelling and grammar and to extend on scenes I could have explained better**

* * *

**Also I decided that giving Naruto Dark Release was stupid since there isn't much for it, I was going to have him absorb the Negative energy of Nirvana but as you can see I changed my mind, so his new Kekkei Genkai will either be Crystal Release or I'll give him Kurama (both halves)**

**I was also thinking of Giving Sasuke Sage mode but with no info on what type, if anyone has a theory on what it is let me know (I think it is Wood specific Sage) ((If you think I am overpowering him don't worry It comes with MAJOR restrictions))**

* * *

**Warning: there will be a couple M-rated words, you have been warned**

******((**Edited)) - sorry it took awhile I have been busy, I may have the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Edolas Arc (Part II)**

_**Edolas Shinobi Kings**_

* * *

Sasuke found himself in a Castle, many of the servants where to afraid to go near him _"Damn...where could the Dobe be" _he thinks to himself, the portal they walked through did split them up it couldn't have been by much. He opened a door and gaped when he found himself staring at hundreds of portraits of himself with various girls _"Yep...there is an Edolas version of me and I need to kill him"_ he thinks and turns pale when he opens a wardrobe which was filled with mire portraits _"Yep...kill him slowly"_ he nods sternly closing the door.

Suddenly the door behind him opens and his eyes widen when he sees a distracted familiar face with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armour breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armoured gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. "Erza" he says regaining his composure guessing this to be the Edolas version of Erza Scarlet, upon hearing her name the semi-distracted woman turns after closing and her own eyes widen.

"Sir!" she says surprised and suprising him, he turns to face her and she blushes "I-I Mean" she stutters getting down on her knees like she was about to Grovel, and the next word out of her mouth shocked the young Uchiha...

"Master"

"_Shit...what do I do now?" _ He thinks looking at the red head, who is still looking at the floor "its fine" he says after a moment but realizes "Hold your head up...babe" he says trying to not come off as awkward which seems to work as the Edolas Erza stands up.

"King Faust wishes to see you regarding the Lacrima that appeared from Earth Land" she states getting more formal, Sasuke smirks at the golden opportunity in front of him.

"Tell me something" Sasuke says fiddling with a few of the paintings before getting lucky that there was one of this Erza labelled with her name "Knightwalker...who am I?" he asks. This was meant to sound rhetorical as a way to get her to say it, but it was actually his way of figuring out Edolas counterpart's reputation is.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha my Master" Erza Knightwalker begins once again inflating this guys ego "You and Master Namikaze single handily united Edolas under your rule during these dark times as the Magic began to become scarce" she says "Now you will be the ones who bring us everlasting magic and I serve you any way possible" she says blushing as she realizes what she has said to the man who has turned any girl that caught his eye into an unconscious heap of lust-filled sluts in the very bedroom she found herself in.

Of course since she is a Captain in the military and Menma said that she was off limits however if the Uchiha pressed then Naruto would allow him to do as he pleased "Anything?" she hears him ask and she is forced to nod.

"Well that's good to know beautiful" Sasuke smirks exiting the room "Are you bringing me to Faust or what?" he asks as he sees here gazing at where he stood, quickly exiting the room she leads him down the hall in utter silence unable to look him in the eye. Sasuke was enjoying this a little, Erza Scarlet would have dislocated his jaw for talking to her like this but seeing **this **Erza so submissive was a little bit of a turn on for him.

However his plan was about to hit a bump as he came in contact with Edolas Naruto, unlike the Dobe this Naruto had pale skin and a very Pale Blonde hair which looked much wilder. He also was missing the Whisker marks the Dobe had and he seemed a lot leaner, he wore black leather Armour over an Orange Kimono. "Sasuke It's suprising you keeping your hands to yourself" the Uzumaki grins...The Dobe was getting to him.

"Well considering the circumstances" Sasuke replies staying in character "However later may lead to a whole lot of catching up" he grins placing his hand on the Captains waist _"Wow...very curvy" _he thinks to himself...Yep The Dobe is corrupting him. "So I imagine the city is in celebration mode with the arrival of the Lacrima?" he asks casually and Naruto nods

"Captain you can go back to your normal duties I'll take over" Naruto says waving the Knight off, not giving either another glance she leaves them alone.

"So Naruto..." Sasuke begins watching the red head leave before turning into Naruto's fist which sends him flying into the wall but before he can hit the ground Naruto has him by the neck.

"I know you're not the Sasuke of this world" Naruto smirks "Because if you were then I'd have made it to the Bedroom just in time to stop him from screwing that loser for the hundredth time" he says, "And my name is Menma Namikaze" he adds

"I...See, small error in judgement on my part" Sasuke says struggling to breath as the Edolas Naruto's grip tightened.

"Good night" Menma says almost knocking Sasuke out as Erza Knightwalker returns "This Sasuke is from Earth Land...Take to the Cell with the others" he says with a cold expression walking away.

"_Other's" _Sasuke thinks as a group of men pick him up _"What others?" _ He thinks as he is carried off to god knows where.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto wandered through the desert following the presence of Natsu and Wendy, though he was without his Six Paths he had slowly discovered he maintained his Sensory ability which came in handy as it was leading him directly to them _"I wonder where Sasuke is"_ he thinks unable to sense the Uchiha meaning he wasn't with the others. He arrived at the Guild hall which was in the shape of a tree, he opened the door to hear Natsu and Wendy explain that they are from another world.

"Amazing...It kind of makes sense because our Natsu is normally a wimp outside of his vehicle" Lucy says and they all laugh at Edolas Natsu's expense who isn't here to defend himself, suddenly Natsu turns around with a huge grin and the others gasp in fear.

"I-Its" Mirajane says with a huge amount of fear "**him**" she says and begins crying as the Guild members get between her and the Blonde who at this point is utterly confused.

"Wait!" Natsu says jumping up before Naruto can say anything "This is Our Naruto" he says and there is a moment in silence as Naruto shows his Guild mark on his right arm, they look at the Orange symbol of their Guild before looking at the blonde who flashes a grin.

"Uh I'm Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde introduces himself "Like Natsu said I'm apart of Earth Land Fairy Tail" he explains and they seem to back down, a few moments later after everything has calmed down, Lucy Ashley returns to beating on Natsu while Naruto makes his way to Mirajane who is still afraid of him. "Uh...Looking around I kind of have an Idea about why but I thought I should ask...what did my Edolas Counterpart do?" he asks and she remains silent "...It has something to do with...Lisanna right?" he asks and her eyes widen and she looks at him. "H-How did you know?" he hears her ask in a quiet tone, looking around he sees many eyes on them or more specific him. "Well my first interaction with you on Earth land was when Sasuke and I saved her life" he explains.

"Well here...you and Sasuke killed her and out Guild Master for 'the fun of it'" Mirajane explains "Then Sasuke..." she looks away remembering what happened to her, something which she never would recover from.

"...I...apologizing for them seems like a poor thing to do since they aren't me and Sasuke" Naruto states "But I promise to make them regret what they did" he says making his unbreakable vow "I never go back in my word" he adds and she looks at him and sees his extended hand which she shakes almost smiling.

"_He really is a different person...it's like a sun is in him emitting a warm aura that makes you feel safe"_ she thinks watching him walk over to Natsu and Wendy of Earth Land.

Naruto fills them in on who he knows is here with them, "So Iron breath, Sasuke and Lucy are here too?" Natsu sits back crossing his arms to think "Then finding them is the first order of business" Natsu says.

"No, our first order of business is getting you two to the Lacrima to free our friends" Naruto corrects "The Kingdom will use that Lacrima to gain more Magic since this world is low unlike Earth Land" he explains and Natsu's eyes widen.

"Then that mean's..." he says with a shocked tone, "They're going to kill our friends and turn them into a Magic source" Wendy finishes in an equally shocked tone.

"Like I said, me and Sasuke got separated but knowing him he'll make his way to the Capital" Naruto state "Then knowing him he'll take on the whole damn city" he sighs.

"Is he insane?" Lucy Ashley asks and after a moment Naruto nods "Boy that's reassuring" she sighs "I guess I can take you to the Capital" she says standing up. "Though I think you're crazy for wanting to take on Menma and Sasuke" she says.

"The alternate version of me has brought you all a lot of pain..." Naruto says "And he's going to pay" he says punching his palm...

**_In a different city_**

A cloaked Gajeel walked through the street, everyone had been ignoring him and calling him by his name meaning they knew his Edolas Counterpart "Gi Hi Hi Hi my Edolas self must be a hell raiser to" he says to himself. He then sees a group of shady guys staring at him "Ah They look like people who would know something important" he walks over to them.

"Listen dork we ain't talking" the leader says and Gajeel sends him flying with a single punch "You Bastard!" the two lackeys yell punching Gajeel together only to hurt their own hands as it felt like hitting and Iron Wall.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi well if that's all you got then you better start talking or else I'm not going to be talking too" Gajeel says cracking his knuckles scaring the three "Point me towards Gajeel" he says "Uh I just look like him" he adds when they point to him.

"Well when he isn't looking for information he normally relaxes in that pub" The Head guy says pointing to a building on the left hand side at the end of the street.

Gajeel walks towards the Bar and pushes the swinging saloon doors open and enters seeing his Edolas Counterpart sitting at the bar...

* * *

**Prison with Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened and he immediately recognized he was in a prison cell _"That Naruto has crazy strength"_ he thinks looking up to see Edolas Naruto Aka Menma staring at him "These binds aren't preventing me from using my Sharingan" he says and Menma smirks.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me" Menma replies and Sasuke looks at him with confused expression "...I can feel you've had the power of the Six Paths but there is no sign of the chakra now" Menma says and Sasuke's eyes widen, the Blonde then shows the Sun mark on his palm "It seems you lost yours...but how?" he asks sitting down.

"When we faced Kaguya" Sasuke says "When we sealed her the side effect left me and Naruto comatose so Kaguya offered to send us to Earth Land in exchange for our Six paths chakra" he explains and Menma nods _"Although Naruto still has all Nine Tailed beasts Chakra inside him"_ Sasuke thinks not wanting to give Menma that particular Intel.

"Hmm so the Old Hermit was right and Kaguya was manipulating Madara" Menma says "She never got the chance to complete her plan because me and Sasuke defeated Madara because while he only got a portion of the Tailed Beats Chakra I got most of it" he states "I was supposed to become the Nine Tails Jinjuriki after the previous one died but the Akatsuki stole it before I could but now I have subjugated them all" he claims

"_So he wasn't made the Jinjuriki the day he was born" _Sasuke thinks too himself while taking in the information. "How did you beat Madara?" he asks.

"It would have been hard without the Uchiha Clan" Menma says and Sasuke eyes widen "Oh? Something about that suprising?" he asks.

"Yeah...in our world the Uchiha were wiped out during a Coup when I was still a child" Sasuke replies and Menma has a genuine surprised look on his face "In fact I was the Sole member" he adds.

"I wonder what else is different" Menma says "What was my father Minato Namikaze and my mother Kushina Uzumaki like?" he asks curious to see what they were like.

"Well Minato was the Fourth Hokage" Sasuke says and Menma nods "He was also a war hero and world renowned as the Yellow Flash...however" he says drifting "he died when the Akatsuki infiltrated the village and used the Nine Tails to attack" he explains "The Fourth then used some strong Sealing Jutsu to seal The Nine Tails into Naruto when he was a baby" he continues "Naruto said both his parents died that day so I don't know anything about Kushina" he finishes.

"So your worlds Naruto grew up as the Jinjuriki" Menma says "And I'm guessing the villagers hated him?" he asks and Sasuke nods.

"Thinking back...with the Uchiha clan being wiped out and with him being shunned by the village we could have helped each other but because I was so focused on revenge and he on being acknowledge that we became rivals" Sasuke says aloud but not to Menma.

"It seems my relationship with Sasuke and yours with Naruto are different in many ways" Menma says and Sasuke nods.

"It'll make an excellent story" Sasuke jokes "two Shinobi wandered through the darkness but managed to find their way to the battlefield just in time to save the world" he says.

"That'd be something worth reading" Menma says "Our Story would be more two friends uniting all the villages to take on an evil Tyrant" he sits back "And then we are sealed away as a result of our hard work" he growls thinking back. "Anyway all chatting aside did Naruto come with you?" he asks and Sasuke nods "Interesting...why tell me if you know I'll go after him?" he asks.

"Because I want the Dobe to get here as fast as possible" Sasuke says rather bluntly "If I know that Idiot He'll just wander around until he finds the Lacrima so if you attack him he'll come here to confront you then I can use that moment to find out what you are planning " he explains.

"Wow you just openly admitted your using him for your own personal gain" Menma states and Sasuke just grins "Well whatever" he shrugs off any concern "Compared to me and My partner the whole world are just ants" he says walking away.

"_Talk all you want Menma" _Sasuke smirks, Menma revealed two crucial details, (**One**) his alternate may have the Red Rinnegan but if the Uchiha Clan was never massacred then he will not have the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** or any of the related Jutsu which is why he didn't know Sasuke could use **Susanoo **to escape. (**Two**) while he claims to have all of the Tailed beasts sealed in himself he didn't go about it the same way as Naruto by proving he wasn't after their power, Menma claimed he subjugated them meaning they may try to connect with the portion of their power which is already sealed in Naruto. _"Seriously guys...hurry" _Sasuke thinks tugging the chains knowing it was best for him to wait until the right moment to escape...

* * *

**Later on in the Capital**

* * *

The group had met up with Lucy Heartfilia who was able to use her Magic which reminded Naruto to give them an X-ball each allowing them to use their magic but Naruto said not to use it so they wouldn't draw attention from the army, before reaching the capital however Lucy Ashley left the group but made sure Edolas Natsu aided them slightly. Unlike Earth Land Natsu he doesn't suffer from motion sickness...in fact he seems like a speed freak, until you get him out of his car in which case me becomes a snivelling cry baby.

"The Giant Lacrima will be somewhere in this city and from what I can sense Sasuke is somewhere in the Palace" Naruto states _"Although it's coming from two locations..." _he thinks not sure what it meant, "But our main priority is finding the others" he adds.

"We should split up in that case" Lucy says "While we look for the Lacrima you should go and get Sasuke" she says "I mean we'll need him to help defend the Lacrima while they use their Dragon Slayer Magic to turn the others back" she explains.

Nodding Naruto points towards the castle "I'll take the front and draw their attention while you guys look for clues to where the Lacrima is" he begins his plan "Hopefully Sasuke will pick up on the ruckus and make his way towards me" he finishes and Natsu pouts.

"That sounds like fun" he says "Hey I do the distracting and you look for the Lacrima" he says to Naruto who ignores him causing the pink haired Dragon Slayer to threaten him.

**_Later_**

Having split up from the others Naruto made a hundred clones which began taking down the Guards with no lethal force _"Luckily there doesn't seem to be many on patrols" _he thinks seeing as the sun had already begun to set. He enters thecastlethrough an open window and finds himself in a study of sorts.

He is forced to take cover when he sees a tall old man with a very long, wavy greyish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest, and a matching mustache. He possesses an elongated, rectangular face with prominent cheekbones, with a similarly elongated, prominent flat nose. His round eyes are circled by a series of wrinkles, vaguely reminiscent of square scales. He wore a regal, yet little garish attire, which is brown in colour, possessing different shades. He sports a pinstriped brown coat, with buckled belts covering the lower part of each sleeve and lighter brown cuffs, each complete with an additional, matching buckled belt, over a darker vest, below which is a skirt-like cloth "How much longer will we have to live under the rule of freaks and Cats?" he asks with an annoyed tone.

The other man comes in to view and Naruto see's a very short, elderly man, sporting a strangely shaped nose and large eyes. Aside from his horn-shaped eyebrows and the tufts of hair on either side of his face, he's completely bald. He also has some dark liver spots on his forehead and on the side of his head. Most of the man's figure is covered by his decorated cape, which features a wide, adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front. Under it, he dons a simple dark robe with lighter edges. "Patience my king...let the fools believe that they own Edolas...their deaths will only be all the sweeter" the short man laughs viciously.

"I King Faust will eliminate any threat to the magic supply of this world" the taller man says clenching his fist "Enough Byro... I hear someone coming" he says and the short man looks to the door as Menma enters.

"Well hello King Faust" the Edolas Red head says cockily entering Naruto's sight whose eyes almost pop out "That Earth Land Sasuke is an Interesting guy" he says and Naruto realizes his friend has been captured "I learned a lot from him" he adds "How are preparations for the next phase of our plan?" he asks.

"Very well My lord" Byro says "We can begin extracting the Magic from the Giant Lacrima in two days" he states and Menma nods "Is there anything else you need?" he asks bowing.

"Hmmm well perhaps it would be best to warn you that **My **Earth Land self has come to this world too so you should keep an eye on the Guards to make sure none are missing from their posts" he states and their eyes widen at the news. "Don't worry...I'm sure he will be too preoccupied by the choice of saving either the Dragon Slayer's or the Celestial Wizard" he smirks "Or the two Shinobi that arrived before them" he says.

"You mean those Teens from the world you came from?" King Faust asks and Menma laughs shaking his head.

"No they come from my Earth Land counter part's world" Menma says and Naruto's eyes widen at the revelation that more people from his world are here "In my world one is a perverted idiot and to other is an outspoken loudmouth...idiot" Menma says, after talking with the Earth Land Sasuke who is opposite of the Sasuke he knew he assumed that these two shinobi were from their world and not his.

"_Who have you got you bastard"_ Naruto thinks knowing he was stuck in the room, he was well aware that this Menma knew he was listening in which is why he said it but...how was Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and the Cats in trouble..._"Edolas Sasuke!" _he remembers that he felt two signatures...

**_Team Natsu_**

They walked through the secret routes Carla saw in visions, the white haired cat was in front trying to remember which way was which "OK this way" she says still concentrating.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Wendy asks with concern for her adopted older brother "I know he is strong but I can't help but think this is all a trap" she says looking around. Natsu simply scoffs off her concern and Happy does the same in an attempt to look cool while Lucy looks around Panicking.

"OK I just got a weird chill up my spine" she says shivering lightly "It's like the walls are watching us" she comments.

"Well what do you know" they all stop to see Sasuke standing in their way, his skin was a little darker than Earth Land Sasuke, his hair was also more a dark gray colour than Raven like the real Sasuke and he wore black Leather armour over a Navy Kimono, he also wore a Black head band to keep his fringe out of his face.

"This guy must be Edolas Sasuke" Happy states as the Uchiha's eyes lock onto Lucy who blushes "Wow he has the same effect on women in this world too" he adds "...Or maybe it's just Lucy is so desperate for attention any will do" he mumbles but Lucy hears anyway "Shut it Cat!" she yells angrily.

"You're a lively one Blondie" Sasuke says "How about you come over here so I can get a better look at you?" he smirks with a cheeky wink "although in a few years little girl you'll be beating men away with a stick who are trying to get with a beauty" he smirks as this time Wendy blushes.

"OK this guy annoys me more than the real Sasuke!" Natsu yells jumping at him **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** the Dragon Slayer yells as Sasuke smirks and his Onyx eyes turn Purple with black ripples.

"_**Rinbo Hengoku" **_Sasuke smirks as Natsu is hit by his invisible shadow which easily pins the Pink haired down "You'd be dead already if you weren't needed so lay there and shut up" Sasuke says warningly as the others rush to help but find themselves unable to move either "Judging by the lack of surprise I take it you have seen these eyes before" he says to Lucy who looks away under his gaze but he cups her chin making her look at him.

"Y-Yeah...in our world there is a wizard who was them as well" Lucy replies and he smirks at her as many Guards arrive surrounding them.

"Sir!" they all yell "You caught the intruders all by yourself?" one asks and Sasuke glares at him which causes him to shrink.

"Are you saying you didn't think I could handle it alone?" he asks with a dark expression as the Fairy Tail Wizards are restrained, "S-Sir I meant nothing by it...I only meant that you abilities far exceed the rumours" he hears the Solider say. "Oh" Sasuke says in a more neutral tone "Well next time say it like that" he says and the Solider nods "Because I really don't appreciate that kind of Negativity" he says in a lecturing tone. "Y-Yes sir" the man salutes.

"Anyway take the Dragon Slayers away" Sasuke says "Thank you noble Exceeds for your assistance" he says to Happy and Carla who look shocked "I'll have you brought to Extalia shortly" he says turning to Lucy as Natsu is screaming in an attempt to get an answer out of the Cats. "As for you I think my chambers will be the best place to...keep you" he smirks and Natsu snaps.

"Don't you **dare **touch Lucy you bastard" Natsu says about to fire his breath attack but his Magic is sealed by special cuffs and his mouth is gagged. Sasuke walks over to the downed Dragon Slayer as his eyes return to their Onyx form.

"Rest knowing I have big plans for Miss Lucy" Sasuke says driving his foot into Natsu's face causing the Pink haired wizard to lose consciousness, they are split up with Wendy and Natsu being hauled off together while Happy and Carla are led towards the castle where they could be brought to Extalia leaving Lucy alone with the Edolas Sasuke.

"W-What did you mean by that?" she asks nervously as his gaze returns to her with a grin, he slowly approaches her.

"Think about it my dear Lucy" he says "You're a girl and I am a guy" he explains and her cheeks suddenly flush.

"S-Sorry but I!" she is cut off by his finger pressing against her lips "You should know I handle rejection badly...people tend to...die" he smiles but she can feel the malicious intent emanating from him. "Don't worry...by the time I am done...you will be glad I caught you" he smirks leaning towards her.

Her pain filled scream is so loud it echoes throughout the secret tunnels...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is the latest Chapter hope I get more reviews like last time :D**

* * *

**If you think Menma wasn't evil like you expected don't worry because he hasn't revealed his true intentions yet -Evil Grin-**

* * *

**In the Next Chapter, team Earth Land get some reinforcements but will it be too late to help Lucy? and we find out what made her scream**

**Also what are Sasuke's (Earth Land) intentions by waiting in prison while his friends have been captured?**

**Also the newest members will be revealed (Finally) but who will it be?**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**I may take a break from writing and go back making edits to earlier chapters**

* * *

**Also I decided that giving Naruto Dark Release was stupid since there isn't much for it, I was going to have him absorb the Negative energy of Nirvana but as you can see I changed my mind, so his new Kekkei Genkai will either be Crystal Release or I may give him Kurama (Both halves) **

**I was also thinking of Giving Sasuke Sage mode but with no info on what type, if anyone has a theory on what it is let me know (I think it is Wood specific Sage) ((If you think I am overpowering him don't worry It comes with MAYJOR restrictions))**

* * *

**To the people calling out saying they Hope it's Jiraiya and Kakashi or someone else from the older Generation have missed where I called them Teens lol, **

**Also I have thought about getting rid of Nagato...at first I thought he could be a cool character but now I'm having my doubts and have had better Idea's without him**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Edolas Arc (part 3)**

_**An Evil Revelation**_

* * *

"W-What did you mean by that?" she asks nervously as his gaze returns to her with a grin, he slowly approaches her.

"Think about it my dear Lucy" he says "You're a girl and I am a guy" he explains and her cheeks suddenly flush.

"S-Sorry but I!" she is cut off by his finger pressing against her lips "You should know I handle rejection badly...people tend to...die" he smiles but she can feel the malicious intent emanating from him. "Don't worry...by the time I am done...you will be glad I caught you" he smirks leaning towards her.

Her pain filled scream is so loud it echoes throughout the secret tunnels...

"There now I have marked you as mine" he says after leaving a deep bite mark on her shoulder, she felt like she had been branded and a single tear ran down her face "Guards take her to my quarters I need to have a word with Menma" he says and two Guards nod escorting her way _"What's that idiot thinking letting anyone wander around the castle" _he thinks walking up a set of stairs bumping into Erza Knightwalker "Hey babe" he says and Erza salutes him "I heard you had an encounter with my Earth land self and he even put the moves on you" he smirks at her blush "Where are Coco and those other nameless henchmen?" he asks.

"They are safe guarding the Lacrima Master" She replies and he nods "...If I may ask Sir...who is that blonde girl I saw being escorted to your chambers?" she asks.

"My next conquest" he says and she looks away with annoyance and sadness "Don't worry My beautiful warrior" he says cupping her chin so she'd look at him "All these girls are to keep me from rushing with you" he says "When all this nonsense is behind us...I will give you all of my body and soul for the rest of our lives" he smirks and she nods.

"Master Menma tried to get information from this Earth Land Sasuke but the two ended up talking about their alternative pasts" she says and he nods.

"I know" Sasuke says "Menma filled me in about his alternate origins" he explains "I want you to try to get Info on his powers, he could break out at any moment so I want you to question him" he says and she nods "Maybe he knows your Earth Land self and seeing you will make you feel trustworthy" he adds.

"Yes Master I understand" she says splitting off from him and heading towards the cells, _"Why does he think so lowly of women?" _she wonders, she didn't want to but she fell for him due to his immense power but as soon as he settled he began sleeping with every woman in site. She reached the cell to see a now un-shackled Sasuke Meditating "What are you doing?" she asks but gets no reply "Hey!" she yells in annoyance kicking the cell door.

Sasuke's eyes open "Oh it's you" he says in a monotone way "I am meditating now so could you come back?" he asks returning to his meditative state closing his eyes.

"Actually I am to report your abilities to my Master's so tell me what you can do" she says in an ordering tone but gets no response causing an angry tick mark to appear on her head "HEY!" she yells once again kicking the cell.

"I'm thirsty" He says "Can I get a drink" ask not shifting from his meditative state, she looked at him for a moment, and he was different from a few days ago.

"_It must have been an act"_ she assumes "feeding time is at noon" she says crossing her arms "If you want food before then give me what I want" she smirks and he stands up undoing his top and which causes her to blush "W-What the Hell are you doing?" she asks in an embarrassed tone.

"Uh I wasn't listening so I assumed this is what you meant" he says redressing himself "Sorry Erza Knightwalker but I won't show my power until the right time" he says resuming his meditation. "Right time?" he hears her ask "Yeah...that's when I will see how could the people of this world...dance" he smirks and after a moment she leaves him alone.

She comes back a few moments later with a clean cup filled with water "Here" she says and he takes the cups "Now tell me what powers you have" she orders and watches as the Earth Land Sasuke downs the drink giving a pleased "Ah".

"Hmm I'd say whatever powers he had before he received the Six paths power" He says and he can see a confused expression on her face, with a strong sigh he begins explaining about the Sage of the Six Paths and how it was he who gave Menma and this worlds Sasuke his power and how all their spells come from him.

"I see" she says nodding in a way that made Sasuke think of 'His' Erza "And you lost yours?" she asks and he nods, "How is that possible?" she asks. This was a chance to find a weakness in her Masters power

"Well according to Menma they never faced the Sages mother Kaguya like me and Naruto did" he says and he sees the same confused look reappear, he then explains how in his world he and Naruto faced the same man as Menma and Edolas Sasuke only they had to face the Rabbit Princess too. "After we sealed her away our bodies must have broken down after the Sage power deactivated" he says not really knowing what happened other than the incredible pain he felt.

"And then you went to Earth Land and lost them?" she asks and he shakes his head, she had to admit she like this Sasuke more than the other one, she can tell he doesn't look at women the same way for one...she can also feel a sadness hidden in him.

"I gave them up...so I could go to Earth land" he corrects her, "I was 18 years old and already at a point where I could die without regret" he explains "I'm glad I got to go to Earth Land...it's helped me find a reason to live" he says thinking of 'his' Scarlet Wizard. "I even have a new dream...to start a Guild with Naruto and my brother and Nagato" he smiles looking up "A new life away from all the darkness...to bury what I was" he finishes, "But for my powers...what he had before the Six paths gave him his new powers" he adds repeating his answer from a few minutes ago.

"Thanks" she says standing up now having what she needed "Hey..." she says a little more quietly "Are you close with the Earth Land version of me?" she asks wanting to confirm something, he gives a small nod "W-What does she mean to you" she asks a little nervously.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto snuck through the halls of the castle, his first priority was to find Lucy...he heard some Guards talking about her being sent to Edolas Sasuke's room and from everything he had heard so far he was on a clock if he wanted to protect her purity. _"From what I have gathered...this Castle works opposite to a normal one with the Prison being at the top and the Throne at the very bottom so I bet where Lucy is being held is somewhere near the bottom"_ he thinks quickly passing two guards who talked about the Blonde Celestial Wizard which meant he was getting close.

"So he only has the Sharingan and some fire style huh?" he hears Edolas Sasuke say to the Edolas Erza "Then he isn't as big a threat as this Naruto" he adds.

"_So Sasuke is hiding his full power"_ Naruto thinks observing the two, he has the observation to read body stances like Sasuke but he can tell this Erza is afraid of this Sasuke but she also respected him.

"Yes sir that's what he said" Erza says and Sasuke nods "If that is all then I will need to be off for my other duties" she says and Sasuke nods dismissing her.

"I know your there" Sasuke says facing where Naruto is listening, however it is Menma who walks into view behind Naruto but never looks at Naruto, "What are you doing letting Faust go along with his foolish plan?" he asks.

"Because he believes it will give him power over us" Menma says casually "And it'll be funny to watch as three years of his life go up in smoke" he says and Sasuke smirks understanding.

"And what about our alternate selves?" he asks curiously "Oh I get it" he says almost right away "Thing's will be getting interesting around here soon" Sasuke states and the two split up with Menma heading down some stairs and Sasuke going to his room however he was going to be disappointed because Naruto had used this moment to break into his room.

He saw Lucy sitting on the bed, her eyes indicated that she was on the verge of tears and hadn't registered he was there until "I bet this is a mug you weren't expecting" he says and her eyes light up and she runs over to him.

"Naruto" she says hugging him almost choking him to death with the cuffs on her hands "I've never been happier to see you" she says breaking the hug.

"Glad I made it" Naruto states, he sees a red mark but chooses to ignore it "OK this worlds Sasuke is on his way...when that Door opens all hell will break loose so be ready to run and find our Sasuke since he is in one of these prison cells" he explains "Get him first, since your Keys have been taken he is your best bet at getting to the others" he continues and she nods understanding "Hopefully Gajeel will have found the Lacrima by now" he says in more afterthought kind of way, he never pictured Gajeel being the one to save everyone one...what a world.

Nodding Lucy got close to the door hearing footsteps as Naruto entered his Sage mode, the door opened and with a huge explosion Naruto forced this worlds Sasuke back as Lucy ran out towards the prisons hoping she would meet any resistance along the way.

"So you're Naruto" he says grunting when his back hit the wall "You're a lot stronger than Menma anticipated" he states trying to push back "I've never seen eyes like those" he smirks.

"_So this alternate me never learned Toad-Sage mode"_ Naruto thinks, he is caught off guard when two extra arms grow from Sasuke grabbing his neck and pushing at his stomach. He then sees the Purple eyes of Edo Sasuke causing him to back away. "The Rinnegan" he growls and Sasuke smirks.

"And I take it those eyes are some form of Sage mode?" Sasuke asks and smirks when he gets no response which proves he is right "Let's see which is stronger" he smirks

**_With Sasuke, Lucy, Natsu and Wendy_**

After being captured the two were chained to special stone tablets while Byro stole their power with a special machine which left them unconscious, it didn't take Lucy long to find Sasuke and after some persuading she convinced him to escape...which she found weird that it was up for debating.

"In here" Lucy yells entering a room where Sasuke breaks the locks with a sword he picked up since he has no idea where to find his Snake blade. "Natsu, Wendy" Lucy says shaking them both but nothing happens.

"They have been drained of their Magic" Sasuke says "They're just tired" he adds and she breathes a sigh of relief "You take Wendy" he says and forms the **Tiger**, **Dog**, and **Snake **HandSeals **"Moku Bunshin no Jutsu" **Sasuke says and huge roots come from the side of the Raven haired creating a clone who picks up Natsu "I need to look around for some other prisoners that these guys have" he explains "So long as I stay out a fight this Clone will be as strong as me" he explains to reassure her.

"O-Ok Sasuke good look" she says feeling nervous before following the clone out of the room, Sasuke waited a minute before heading out in the opposite direction.

"_Ok if I was going to hide two Shinobi...where would I" _ he thinks quickly knocking out a couple of guards as he passed through a narrow hall way where he see's two cell doors and glances in at one of them and his eyes widen.

"It can't be!"

**Naruto VS Edolas Sasuke **

Not too long after revealing his Rinnegan Edolas Sasuke had Naruto on the defensive, Like Nagato he possessed all the Jutsu of Pain and even a couple of Madara's Jutsu but so far no Susanoo or Amaterasu which was good. The battle has made its way to the Court yard "Is this it?" Sasuke asks as Naruto wipes blood from his lip "I have to say I'm disappointed" he smirks as Naruto spits out more blood in annoyance.

"I'm just getting started" Naruto says, he knew all the Rinnegan techniques but so far this Sasuke hasn't recognised anything he has done so far which means this worlds Naruto has different Jutsu, _"Ninjutsu won't work on him so for now all I can use is Taijutsu" _ he thinks charging at the dark-Gray haired Uchiha.

"If this is all you" he is cut off when he dodges the attack but is hit anyway by an invisible fist _"What the!?"_ he thinks holding his cheek looking around, he sees the smirk on Naruto's face "So you have a trick or two up your sleeve" he states.

"You ain't seen nothing yet **Fake **Sasuke" Naruto says cracking his knuckles, this comment gets a good chuckled from the Uchiha.

"Well I'd love to stay and see what you had in mind but I need to get back to what I was doing before you interrupted me" he says slamming his palm to the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Sasuke says and 5 people appear in the smokeand Naruto's eyes widen "Meet my loyal Servants" he smirks and Naruto gasps when he see's their faces

"Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata...S-Sakura" he says stuttering at the end when he sees his old teammate among Sasuke's '**Paths**', each had the Rinnegan like previous Six Paths of Pain but these one's hurt the most.

"These are the friends of ours who lost their lives in the 4th Great Shinobi War" Sasuke explains "Even my Beloved Sakura" he says touching our cheek. "However when we killed Madara in his Dying breaths he sealed us away and their corpses came to world with us" he continues "Luckily Menma has never seen these guys since we were separated upon arriving" he smirks "I guess these face's bring back memories?" he asks and Naruto growls "Take care of him...but keep him alive" he says and the 5 charge at Naruto who watches Sasuke leave but he can't give chase since the 5 have already surrounded him.

"Damn it!" Naruto says performing the **Kage Bunshin** Jutsu creating 4 Sage clones _"OK I need to figure which one has which Jutsu"_ he thinks as Shikamaru kneels down.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" he says summoning the Bird and Dog summons and Naruto nods after that as One down Four to go. Forming the **Dog**, **Boar**, **Tiger**, **Ox**, **Rat**, and **Bird **Hand Seals. Naruto and his Clone's inhale "**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu**" He and the Clones say surrounding themselves in a huge wave of Lava. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura dodge while Neji extends his hands

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin**" he says absorbing the Jutsu and Naruto nods for Two done Three to go, the Third was answered when he saw Kiba's hand change into a Cannon like firing his attack which Naruto dodges by summoning a huge Wall however Sakura appears out of nowhere driving a Kokushin through his right Shoulder pushing him back to the ground as the others use the same rods to impale his arms and Legs pinning him to the ground.

"Ah!" Naruto lets out a huge scream in agony as he looks up into the lifeless Rinnegan eyes of his old comrades, even if they were from an Alternate world "I-I can't fight you...I..." he begins to feel Tears pour from his eyes "G-Give..."

"**Soul Extinction!**"

* * *

**Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Wood Clone Sasuke**

* * *

The Group ran through the halls of an amusement park in the Castle, The Wood Clone has been relaying messages to the Real Sasuke trying to find a place to regroup.

"Well, well, well! look what we have down here" they all look up to see Sugarboy, Erza Knightwalker and Hughes looking down from a ride "It seems some Trash has blown in here" Hughes says and Natsu growls however it is Erza who charges at Sasuke who is forced to jump back landing on the water and everyone is surprised to see him walking on it.

"Natsu, Lucy and Wendy you guys take the Big Mouth and the Cross Dresser somewhere else" Sasuke says and they nod.

"Deal with them fast, we're so close now we can't afford an interruptions" Erza says and her companions nod getting serious leading the three Earth land Wizards away, "I've wanted to fight you since you were caught as an imposter" she declares.

"I think you are just upset that Earth Land got the better Me" Sasuke smirks taking a fighting stance "Ready to dance?" he asks and she nods charging at him, as her Spear and Sasuke's sword are about to collide her attack is blocked. "Erza!" he says and Erza Scarlet looks back.

"I know you are a clone" she says to Sasuke who smirks, Erza Knightwalker stares at her Earth land self and the image of her 'Master' talking casually to each other. It made Knightwalker jealous to say the least seeing how close they are, "Go back...I'll be her opponent" she says and without arguing the Clone turns into a root and sinks into the ground.

"So you are Erza Scarlet" Knightwalker says taking a fighting stance "I've heard so much about you from 'your' Sasuke" she says and Scarlet Requip's into her Heavens Wheel suprising Knightwalker.

"You can tell me what he's been saying about me after I've beaten you" Scarlet retorts pointing a sword and her Edolas counterpart. The two charge and when their attacks collide causing a huge shock wave...

**_Sasuke (Earth Land) _**

After splitting up with his old 'Comrades' from his dimension he sent them to find Naruto since he could feel the Blonde was endanger, he was surprised to learn they were from his world and not Menma and his Flirtier self's world. He walked through the halls feeling confident now that 'His' Erza was here to back them up, he stops when Menma is standing in his way.

"Sorry but this is as far as you go" Menma says activating his **Six Paths Sage** form "Surrender of die" he warns and Sasuke smirks activating his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** which surprises the Namikaze.

"It won't be as easy as you think" Sasuke declares glowing purple with his aura/pressure "I'll make you pay for all the pain you have caused" he states drawing his sword.

"If you think the Pain I've inflicted so far is bad then just wait until you feel what I have planned for you and Naruto" Menma smirks, looking at his Sage form unlike Naruto's which was a golden Yellow Menma took on a Whitish Silver with Red eyes opposed to Naruto's Orange. "And I see Earth Land Erza is here too...Sasuke will be pleased to have **Two **Erza's as Slaves" he smirks and that comment makes Sasuke Snap as he charges at the White glowing who dodges the attack by flying up. "To Slow" he smirks but is nailed hard by the back of Sasuke's Susanoo's hand.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asks looking over his shoulder "Your Sasuke Never awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan so he never had the Susanoo" he says and Menma smirks

"**Senpō: Ranton Kōga**"Menma spit's a thin stream of Lightning at Sasuke which pierces through Sasukes Susanoo and goes right through Sasuke arm numbing it "Not that impressive" he grins nailing Sasuke with a right hook that sends the Raven haired Uchiha through a wall startling some cooks as the room turns out to be a kitchen. Menma flies into the room "**Senpō: Inton Raiha**" he says coolly launches lightning streams from his hands, that quickly fork out shocking the Uchiha breaching the floors bellow...

**_Knightwalker VS Scarlet_**

The two scarlet haired warriors attacks cancelled each other out as they were equally matched "Don't rest Scarlet, I will kill you!" Knightwalker declares attacking Scarlet frantically but with perfect precision with each strike.

"_Why is she so...bitter towards me?"_ Scarlet wonders as she switches to her flight Armour and the two re-engage. They both jump back as the roof above them explodes and are forced to avoid the rubble.

The first thing they see is Menma "Master Menma!" Knightwalker says and Scarlet is shocked by his appearance

"Oh Both Erza's are here" he smirks as he looks down as the smoke clears and Scarlet's eyes widen, in the center of the rubble a badly bleeding Sasuke lays gasping for Air. Dropping her sword Scarlet runs over to her fallen friend

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is the latest Chapter hope you liked it, if the Reviews match the last chapter then I will be taking a break from new chapters to focus on updating and improving past chapters.**

* * *

**I decided to leave out who the new Shinobi are until next chapter :P sorry if you are disappointed **

**In the Next chapter...Naruto and Sasuke's true origins are revealed along with their Goal of creating a Guild with Itachi and Nagato. Also who has Sasuke freed from the Edolas prisons, Will King Faust's plan to overthrow Menma and Edolas Sasuke work or will they face the wrath of their Masters?**

* * *

**Until Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, make sure to tell me what parts you liked :D**

**here are a few Answers too questions I got for the Edolas Arc**

**__****Tsukuyomi no Rinnegan(Chapter 11):**** Sasuke is the Main Character of this story while Naruto is the Secondary Main**

_**Guest(chapter 12): **_**No Erza Knightwalker doesn't love Earth Land Sasuke, she is jealous that he treats Erza Scarlet as an equal**

**If you have questions that you want Answered let me know in a review and I will answer them...as long as they are good ones :P**

* * *

**I may take a break from writing and go back making edits to previous chapters**

**I have thought about getting rid of Nagato...at first I thought he could be a cool character but now I'm having my doubts and have had better Idea's without him but I could do with an Idea or two to write him out. I don't mean kill him but write him out of their Guild since I have an idea for a new member from Fiore to join in his place.**

* * *

**Since some people have noted the lack of Mirajane and Naruto moments this chapter is for you :P**

* * *

**My Computer did something and this chapter was taken down since it was the last thing I did before I turned it off last night, I haven't made any changes to this chapter so if you have read it already then it's the same...if not then make sure to leave a review because I want each chapter getting the same number of reviews before I update so 8 more reviews before I begins writing the next chapter**

**Warning: there maybe a couple M-rated words, you have been warned**

**((****Edited****))**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Edolas Arc (part 4)**

_**New Power and Old Power**_

* * *

"Mirajane" Naruto says as he stares at the back of the she devil "Heh...what took you so long?" he jokes as she looks back at him, the 5 paths backed away staring at the new challenger, "But how did you get here?" he asks.

"Gajeel" She replies pulling the rod out from his shoulder before dodging Kiba's attack and countering with a right hook too fast for him to dodge so he is sent flying back "Thanks to him me and Erza were freed from the Lacrima" she explains pulling another rod out of his right arm as Neji and Shikamaru charge together with the Nara jumping on the **Bird** and the Hyuga on the **Dog**. "**Darkness Claw" **Mirajane summons her shadowy spell to obstruct the incoming attack so she can take out the rod in his left arm.

"Thanks I can handle it from here" he says sitting up "Get yourself to safety" he says removing another rod himself "Not happening" he hears her reply as the 5 paths regroup and simply stare. "I should have guessed you'd say that" he chuckles grunting pulling out the last rod. "Deal with that one" he says pointing at Neji "But he can absorb spells so only use physical attacks on him" he adds and she nods "And please...be careful" he almost whispers knowing she is putting herself in danger.

**_Sasuke and Scarlet VS Menma and Knightwalker_**

"Sasuke!" Scarlet yelled running over to her comrade as he stared lifelessly up at Menma "Sasuke" she repeats shaking him but his body is cold.

"I expected more..." Menma states but his eyes widen turning around just in time to see the Purple Susanoo hand collide with him sending him flying down. "Much more like it" he smirks sitting up from the ground.

"_It's a good thing I spit into a Wood Clone...So he has Madara's Sage form not Naruto's" _ Sasuke thinks landing beside Scarlet as the Wood Clone vanishes in her arms "Have a little more faith in me Partner" he smirks glancing at her and she chuckles standing up.

"Sorry I forgot you always were careful when it comes to situations like this" Scarlet says and Sasuke nods, Knightwalker looks at them with a jealous glare.

"_It's not fair that they get along so well" _She thinks and Menma can see the look on Nightwalker's face, _"Why can't he be __**MY**__ Sasuke?" _ She growls charging at Scarlet "You're mine Scarlet" she declares dragging Scarlet away.

"Women and their hearts" Menma says and Sasuke glances at him "I guess this is the power you obtained through the death of your clan?" he asks referring to Sasuke's eyes "Perhaps you are still strong even without the Six Paths Chakra" he comments.

"While the Sasuke you know most likely spent his life flirting with girls and only gained power from the Sage" Sasuke begins "I spent most of my life training and gaining power in order to kill the people who wronged me" he explains "So even without that power I have more power in my finger than the likes of you who rely solely on power handed to you" he smirks as Menma reverts to his normal form.

"I lost many Jutsu through Amnesia after merging with the Tailed beasts" Menma states "When that much chakra enters your body you can lose yourself" he explains "But I did retain a Jutsu or two of my own creation...if you're interested?" he asks and creates a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings, "**Rasenringu**" he says and Sasuke watches as the Jutsu floats from the Red heads hand towards him before exploding in a similar fashion to Naruto's **Rasenshuriken**.

Sasuke emerges from the smoke relatively unscathed with only a few cuts_ "What the hell was that...it looked like a black Rasenshuriken" _Sasuke thinks as Menma appears being him placing his palm on the spine of Sasuke's Susanoo before extorting a lot of chakra from his palm sending the Uchiha flying through a wall however the ribcage of the Susanoo took the impact leaving Sasuke un-harmed. Looking around he sees that they have made it out side _"This guy can do that by releasing Chakra from his hand?"_ he thinks as Menma steps out of the hole in the wall.

"That Purple thing sure is hard to crack" Menma states "Well I have **One **Jutsu left" he says "That might do the trick" he says forming the **Tiger **Hand Seal and saying "**Kumen Sowaka**" which conjures a massive Mandala featuring each kanji of the Kuji-in encircled by nine rings, arrayed in the same cross pattern he wears on his cloak. Each of the masked beasts emerges from a specific ring. "These are beings created when I use the Nine Tails Chakra, each a puppet for me to use as I see fit" he explains

"Impressive" Sasuke says "I guess I better get serious too" he says forming the **Tiger** Hand sign "**Kirigakure no Jutsu**" he says and a huge think mist covers the area, Sasuke flies above the mist watching the beasts Menma summoned search for him, smirking as he forms the **Horse **Hand Seal "**Futton Kōmu no Jutsu**" He exhales the corrosive mist seeps into the colder mist as Menma flies up back in his Sage form.

"Not bad...I didn't know you could copy Kekkei Genkai" Menma says as the **Gudōdama **appear including a Staff "But I need to be getting back on schedule" he says casually as the several orbs become a Great sword in the shape of a DNA.

"Likewise" Sasuke says sensing Naruto's chakra is unstable, he summons his perfect Susanoo and Surrounds it in **Amaterasu** like a flowing cloak of Black flamed Armour.

"That won't stop this attack" Menma says bringing the sword down with a long swipe but to his surprise the Susanoo does block it by grabbing it "But how?" he asks unable to free his weapon, suddenly black flame like marks appear all over the purple creature.

"_Thankfully I still have some of Jugo's Natural Energy inside me"_ Sasuke smirks "I know the **Gudōdama **well" he states "The only thing its weak to is Sage Jutsu" he smirks "And I can Channel Natural Energy into my **Susanoo **and** Amaterasu**" he finishes and Menma smirks with an impressed look.

"Ts" Menma says lifting his arms so his Palms are facing Sasuke as a Malicious smirk forms on his face "**Miniature Bijūdama**" he says and a Tear like orb like the Ten Tails Bijūdama forms between his hands as Sasukes eyes widen as the Orb shoots at him

"_Naruto...Erza...I failed"_

* * *

**Inside the Castle**

* * *

As Natsu, Wendy and Lucy took on Hughes and Sugarboy the battle had split them up with Natsu taking on the Wand wielding Knight and Wendy and Lucy Taking on the Sword user. They were reunited with Happy and Carla before the Blue cat went in search of Gajeel since he located the Lacrima which contained the Guild so he intends to bring the Iron Dragon Slayer to it to free their Friends

"Give it up Chump you can beat me" Hughes says confidently using his Wand to control Monster like puppets to attack the Fire Dragon who dodged before retaliating.

"Watch me" Natsu exclaims angrily as suddenly the whole Castle shakes gaining the Attention of everyone including Edolas Sasuke who was further down.

"Was that an Earthquake?" Scarlet Erza asks looking up at the roof as dust falls from the ceiling, "No Master Menma has decided he was finished playing with your Sasuke" she turns to look at Knightwalker Erza. _"Sasuke...I know you are OK"_ Scarlet Erza thinks before reengaging.

"Menma has an Attack that can shake the entire city and King Faust intends to use **your** power to beat him?" Hughes says clearly as a form of insult which Natsu picks up on it.

"Don't underestimate the power of a Dragon Slayer" Natsu warns him as fire surrounds his body "and don't underestimate a Fairy Tail Wizard" he smirks as Hughes scoffs, the two continue their battle with Natsu destroying a few of the puppets.

"_What's with this guy?"_ Hughes thinks as Natsu is sent flying by the Frankenstein monster but gets up and retaliates by ripping its arm off _"No matter how hard I hit him he shakes it off like it's nothing"_ he feels a cold chill go up his spine when he sees the Blood thirsty look in the Fire Dragon Slayers eyes, he begins to watch as Natsu destroys his Monster puppets one after the other he backs away losing sight of Natsu in the process "Y-You're a monster!" he says and realizes Natsu has sprung for him but it's too late to do anything.

"And messing with this Monsters friends was the biggest mistake of your life!" Natsu says driving the Flame covered fist straight into Hughes face knocking him out "I'll defeat Menma too" he adds clenching his fist.

**_Lucy and Wendy VS Sugarboy_**

The rumbling stopped and their battle continued, unfortunately he couldn't turn Wendy's Wind Magic to Liquid and since Lucy was using a special whip given to her by Vertigo known as the **Fleuve d'étoiles** which was already Liquid so he was having a Hard Time. Not to mention Wendy had her support spells powering them up.

"You Lady's are annoying" Sugarboy says but his smirk was still plain to see as they still couldn't touch him and his sword can still be used like a normal one, "But if that's the best you can do you should run along and leave the fighting to us men" he says arrogantly

"Believe me by the time this fight is over, you won't be so cocky" Lucy says cracking her whip "Go Wendy I'll cover you" she says to her teammate who nods

_**"Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..."**_Wendy Chants as she begins to glow casting another Support Spell which increases her and Lucy's _**"Ile Vernier"**_ she double casts further increasing their speed as they run circles around Sugarboy.

"**Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!**" Lucy says summoning her Male spirit with Dark tanned skin and Red/White hair each colour on one side "We came to party!" he shouts and Wendy understands Lucy's Intention "Lets combine our attacks" Lucy says and Wendy nods

"**Sand Buster!**" Scorpio says firing as Sand Tornado from his Tail Cannon "**Sky Dragons Roar!**" Wendy says roaring beside him causing their Attacks to intertwine and combine creating a **Unison Raid**.

Sugarboy tries to liquefy it but the Attack proves too strong for him as he is engulfed by the attack and is sent through the wall behind him. The two girls celebrate as Natsu walks from the hole in the wall "Nicely done" he comments on the destruction, the two girls gape when they see the roof is missing and Natsu's opponent lays in the rubble with a swollen jaw.

"Glad to see you got past your foes two..." they all turn to see Erza Scarlet approach, she explained that Knightwalker ran away after the rumble claiming that "It was time". Natsu then tells them that the Earthquake was caused by Menma and Erza's eyes widen telling them that he was fighting 'Their' Sasuke which meant he was in danger

* * *

**Mirajane and Naruto**

* * *

The battle continued as the Paths quickly gained an advantage despite Mira being substantially stronger than them, however Naruto was burning through his Sage Mode fast and the injuries he sustained after being stabbed slowed him down. However Mira was slowing down too due to fatigue but not before helping Naruto see why she is as respected as her fellow S-Class wizard Erza.

"Why aren't they getting Tired?" she asks, "I mean those eye's are strong and all but we have used a tonne of Magic on them so they should be slowing down a little" she sighs.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you" Naruto says in a realization tone "They are reanimated Corpse's being controlled by This Worlds Sasuke" he explains and her eyes widen "What hurts though is that each one of them are the counterpart of my dear friends" he adds and she looks at him softly now getting why he looked so hesitant to fight.

"Wow this is still going on?" they look to see Edolas Sasuke looking down "Menma is wrapping up his fight so I guess I better do the same" he says seeing the damages on his Paths the Coffins appear behind each Path before opening pulling Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Hinata into them giving Naruto a final emotionless glance before the coffins close and they disappear.

"How could you do that to them?" Naruto asks with anger, "They were your friends and you've turned them into slaves" he growls, Mirajane looks at Naruto's hate filled eyes. She has seen Naruto get Serious but he is normally happy and more passive aggressive, but she could almost feel the hate emanating from him like a Demon was taking over.

"They were dead" Edolas Sasuke says "They are the constant reminder about how I failed to help them, I loved Sakura more than my clan" he states surprising Naruto "But she died because I was weak" he says getting Serious clapping his palms together showing his **Rinnegan** "But the past is the past" he says and Naruto's eyes widen "**Chibaku Tensei**" he says separating his palms showing a little black orb which Mira finds odd but seeing the worried look on Naruto's face helped her understand that this was bad.

The Black orb floats up to the sky and suddenly everything started the be pulled towards it, Naruto explained to Mirajane that it the orb was acting as the center of Gravity and pulling everything towards it...Mira then punched him for thinking she didn't understand basic Physic's. The orb grew and the two were being pulled closed to it "We need to hit it with our strongest attacks" Naruto says and Edolas Sasuke watches.

"**Soul Extinction!**" Mirajane says holding her hands together while Naruto Forms the Rasenshuriken "**Fūton Rasenshuriken!**" he says and their attacks fuse, "A Unison Raid!" Mirajane says and Naruto doesn't show any sign of hearing what she said. Their attack is successful however as a result Mira reverts back to her normal self while Naruto's Sage Chakra is depleted.

"Amazing" Edolas Sasuke claps as the rubble drops from the sky "Despite coming from alternate Dimensions you fused your attacks" he smirks as Mirajane's eyes widen.

"You..." she says thinking back to when she and Erza first faced Naruto and Sasuke

_*__Flashback__*_

"_You are fast and strong" Mirajane says "But tell me...why separate us?" she asks, if that was their plan then why not just do one on ones._

"_I'm going to fill you in on a secret" Naruto says "This is a chance for me and Sasuke to really test our power here" he explains "Because or Magic is different because..."_

"_We are from a different world_

_*__End of Flashback__*_

"You were telling the...truth" she says and he glares at Edolas Sasuke who shrugs "I thought since you two were a couple you would have told her" they both blush momentarily when referred as a 'Couple'. "But Anyway" he says suddenly punching Naruto flying and the blonde coughs up blood as a result.

"Naruto!" Mira yells only to be grabbed by Edolas Sasuke "Naruto you spoiled my fun earlier so I think it's fair I keep her as...**Compensation**" he smirks but is punched in the face by the white haired beauty. "Tsk tsk" he says "Learn your place" he says slamming her to the ground with a thud causing her to yelp in pain.

"_I have to protect her...Dig deep" _Naruto thinks closing his eyes _"I have it in me to protect my Guild mate...My friend" _ **-Dark chuckle-**

"I'm going to have fun breaking you in" Edolas Sasuke smirks as a tear drops from her eye from pain, "I can picture it now-!" he is cut off when a glowing yellow fist is driven into his face sending him flying back.

"You won't ever lay another finger on her" Mira sees the Glowing Naruto get between her and Edolas Sasuke, his clothes had turned like his Track suit did and he wore the same coat "Mira...I promise I will protect you" he looks back at her with his warm filled smile that fills her with a Reassuring aura "Give me your hand" he says and she carefully raises her hand. He grips it gently and she suddenly watches as she is encased in an Orange Cloak made from what looked like boiling liquid. However she felt this liquid seep into her awakening her old power which she lost due an internal injury she transforms into her **Satan Soul: Halphas** "Whoa" Naruto says looking away.

"Interesting" Menma says appearing beside Edolas Sasuke "It's surprising but looking at them I can see why you are struggling with them...so he has some Tailed Beast Chakra sealed in him...very interesting" he smirks.

"So you. being the good friend you are you came to offer me some help" Edolas Sasuke says sarcastically "But Faust is going ahead with his plan to destroy Extalia" he comments and Menma laughs .

"Is that concern for the cat people?" Menma asks with a chuckle "Let him do as he pleases" he say's after calming down "Lets end this fight with one blow" he says.

"It won't be as easy as that" they all turn to see Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy with a reunited Carla, this entrance has the opposite effect on Menma and Edolas Sasuke who burst out laughing at their tattered appearance. "Naruto...where is Sasuke?" Erza asks and Naruto shrugs, the blonde is surprised by the lack of well surprise the others are showing about his new look.

"Oh I can answer that" Menma says with a grin "I blew him into the afterlife" he states and all their eyes widen "I thought you would have felt the Shock wave" he adds talking about the Earthquake.

"That's a filthy Lie" Natsu shouts in rage and Menma transforms into his Six Paths mode causing Naruto to become the Nine tails, "Hold on tight" they hear the Blonde say's as a purple ball forms between his hands "**Bijūdama**" he says and Menma smirks "**Miniature Bijūdama**". The two collide but Menma's seems to knock Naruto's up due to the shape. "So much for that" Menma says.

"So much for what?" Suddenly a huge hand that is made from wood bursts from the ground catching Menma's **Miniature Bijūdama**, the all turn to See 'Their' Sasuke with Red markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye.

"That's the First's Sage mode" Naruto says with surprise as Sasuke smirks

_*__Flashback__*_

_Sasuke closed his eyes anticipating the attack "Wait...When the hell do I give up" he thinks feeling like insulted himself "__**Susanoo**__" he calls out summoning his perfect Susanoo "__**Mokuton Hōbi no Jutsu**__". The explosion had obscured Menma's view so Sasuke's __**Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu **__was covered in rubble and as a result it looked like he was completely destroyed, Sasuke got into a Meditating position thinking back to how Naruto enters Sage mode and figures it has something to do with taking in Nature Energy, his __**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**__ deactivated and he used Jugo's Nature Energy as a Catalyst to draw in the Nature Energy from the __**Mokuton Jutsu**__ he created._

_*__End of Flashback__*_

"While I was waiting for the aftershock of his attack I began to think about how Sage works so I used Jugo's Nature Energy and here I am in Sage mode" he explains and Naruto smirks remembering how he used the Oil in Mount Myōboku to learn how to gather Nature Energy.

"So you can use Sage mode?" Menma smirks "Not Like it matters" he says summoning Nine copies of himself "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" they say together and 9 huge puffs of smoke appear, once the smoke clears all of the tailed beasts are between Menma, Edolas Sasuke and Fairy Tail.

"W-What the Hell are those things?" Erza asks standing back, "They are known as the **9** **Bijū** or Tailed Beasts" she hears Naruto reply.

"They come from our World" Sasuke adds and Erza and the rest look at them, he knew this was the only way to get them to leave this battle to him and Naruto was to tell them the truth "We...came from a different dimension" he says and Erza can't help but remember when she and Laxus overheard Master Makarov talking about when he was questioning Mirajane.

"That's what he was talking about when he said the Council had been watching you" she says and by now Natsu, Wendy and Lucy are completely clueless to what is going on but they were still kind of reeling from the "We came from a different Dimension" bit.

"Anyway only me and Sasuke can fight them so it's up to you guys to save the Guild" Naruto says and he glances at Mirajane "Then when we're back at the Guild we can sit around and talk about it" he smiles and she looks away. Before they leave Naruto shares his Chakra with them to give them all a power up.

"Is the Kyuubi's Chakra compatible with them?" Sasuke asks since they are Wizards they don't have Chakra networks like them.

"Kurama's Chakra is energy and everyone is compatible with that" the Blonde nods. The Bijū begin their attack charging at the duo.

"If you two are done chatting I'd like to get this over with" Menma says as Edolas Sasuke Hangs back to watch while storing Chakra for his attack.

"What's the plan Sasuke?" Naruto asks as he summons the Avatar Kurama, "I don't know if I can beat all 9 on my own" he explains and Sasuke smirks.

"**Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju**" Sasuke says and creates a titanic, thousand-handed wooden statue, easily able to dwarf all the Bijū. Thousands of hands originate from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped, as if in prayer. "Now attack" he says and Naruto watches as Sasuke takes on all the Bijū by himself.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised...That is the power of Hashirama Senju" Naruto chuckles as the Avatar vanishes, "So I take it the Senju were important in your world?" he hears Edolas Sasuke ask and Naruto nods not feeling any desire to fight right now in favour of watching the other two square off. "Let me Guess...in your universe Madara Uchiha became Hokage?" Naruto asks.

Edolas Sasuke nods "He was a surprisingly Great Hokage" he states "Working alongside Izuna and Hashirama, Madara formed strong alliances with the other villages the era of countless wars between Clans had ended" he smirks.

"In our world Hashirama became Hokage and Madara left the Village as a result" Naruto says, he didn't know the full story like Sasuke but that was the jist of it. Maybe that's what Hashirama lacked when he tried to unite the Villages by using the tailed beasts as bargaining chips. "How did he unite the Villages" he asks.

"Well the term...Unite was used...Loosely" Edolas Sasuke says and the two shield themselves from a shockwave of the battle, Earth Land Sasuke had Already immobilized 6 of the Tailed beasts using the giant hands of his statue. "It was more sign this or your successor can" he says and Naruto sweat drops, perhaps it was because they were the same they could suddenly strike up a conversation like best friends.

Naruto or at least the old would have never agreed with that philosophy, however now that he older and has looked back with a more open mind he saw the flaws in Hashirama's goal. Love is all well and good but it only works when both sides have the same feeling, however Fear can work as long as the person attempting to use it instils fear and that was one thing Madara could do.

In the battle "Dobe come here" Sasuke yells and Naruto jumps up "Here is the plan I have figure out how he is controlling them...if I time this right we can seal the Nine Tails in you once we sever the Chain" he explains.

"Luckily I still have the Formula for the sealing Jutsu" Naruto says, "It shouldn't be necessary" he hears Sasuke say "According to tough guy over their he erased their individuality when he separated them from the Ten Tails, so if we seal it into you the piece already there should take it over and it will have your Nine Tails personality...in theory" he says "We'll have to do it fast I'm almost out of Sage Chakra" he says.

Menma unaware recalls all but the tailed beast the two planed on stealing "That Jutsu is impressive but it looks like you're at your limit" he says and "Finish it Fox" he says pointing at the Statue. The beast runs and Naruto gets a good look at the lifeless eyes of his friend.

Sasuke thinks back to the battle at the Valley luckily he saw Hashirama use these techniques, he quickly formed the **Boar**, **Dog**, **Bird**, **Monkey**, **Ram**, **Monkey** and **Tiger **Hand Seals as his Statue immobilized the Nine Tails as it went to us a **Bijūdama **at point black, he jumped from the Statue perch he was on. On his hand the Kanji for 'Sit' appeared on his dominate hand "**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu**" he presses his hand on to the Orange foxes head causing the Chain to appear before shattering suprising Menma who recalls the chain.

"_So they were after the Nine Tails from the Beginning" _he growls, luckily the Chain had some Chakra from the beast left so he could still fuse them together. He watches Naruto place his hand on the Beasts head.

"I know you are a Different Kurama but I hope we can be friends" Naruto says as the huge fox vanishes into the Seal on his stomach. "Now that that's done lets wrap this fight up" he says with more confidence as Sasuke Sage mode vanishes.

"Fine let's make this a two on two" Edolas Sasuke says activating his **Rinnegan** while Menma enters his **Sage Mode**, Naruto's yellow suddenly turns orange taking on the Colour of the Nine Tails itself.

"_This is amazing...I can feel Kurama's power filling my Network with overwhelming power"_ Naruto thinks as Sasuke activates his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. **"It's time for the Kings of Edolas to step down" Naruto states as all four give off a huge burst of chakra force indicating the last battle had begun.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

Despite being a good distance away Erza and Mirajane could see the battle taking place, after all Sasuke's titan sized Statue dwarfed the small Mountain that separated the battle field. Watching this fight one thing became painfully clear...They were clearly holding back all this time. However they didn't have much time to watch the fight as King Faust revealed his plan to use the **Dragon Slayer **Magic he removed from Natsu and Wendy to create a **Dragon** **Chain Cannon** which he would use to crash the Lacrima that was Earth Land Fairy Tail into Extalia to create everlasting Magic. Mirajane, Erza, Natsu and Lucy met up with Gajeel and Happy, the Six tried to stop it while Wendy went with Carla to warn the Exceeds.

"We can't let the Islands collide!" Scarlet Erza yells as they all use themselves as wedges to keep the Island apart, they pushed with all their strength.

"Give up you can't stop it!" Knightwalker Erza yells as she and her troops ride some Legion towards the Island.

"Watch us" Natsu declares and all the members begin to push with all their might and the Lacrima Island slows down shocking everyone, however they were running out of room and where close to being crushed.

"**Suna no Kaiwan**" A new voice says and two huge Sand arms appear from the ground grabbing the Island stopping it. "Who is that!?" Knightwalker yells looking down. "**Kage Nui no Jutsu**" a different voice says and a bunch of Black lines burst from Extalia immobilizing the Edolas Army.

"Who is doing this" Lucy asks as two people jump behind them, they all turn around to face the new arrivals.

"Phew...almost didn't make it" The taller one with black hair and a spiked ponytail sighs with boredom "This whole situation is troublesome" he adds

"It was fortunate Sasuke found us when he did otherwise we would still be in the prison" The shorter on with messy Red Hair states rather calmly, he has a red mark like tattoo on his forehead.

"Who are you" Erza Scarlet asks and Mirajane recognises the Black Haired one from before with the purple eyes and assumes he is the enemy.

"My Name is Shikamaru Nara" the tall one says and then points to the red-head "This is my brother-in-law" he says but Gaara glares at him "I mean the Kazekage...Gaara" he corrects himself "we are allies of Naruto and Sasuke" he explains and they all lower their Guard.

"We can talk later" Gaara says seeing as Mirajane was about to ask a question "Right now defeating the enemy comes first" he says and suddenly Erza Scarlet is whisked off by Erza Knightwalker.

Gajeel not really caring begins looking for his 'Cat' a bulky Exceed named Pantherlily however the three Dragon Slayers reunite with the Returning Wendy and the three head off to face King Faust who had called upon the Dorma Anim.

Lucy went to the ground bellow with Happy and Carla to help the Exceeds being attacked by Edolas Troops who were turning the Cats into Lacrima. Before Mirajane went to help she turns to Gaara and Shikamaru "You two are going to help Naruto and Sasuke?" she asks and they nod, "Are you sure you won't hold them back?" she asks.

"Don't worry" Gaara says as he makes a Sand Platform to fly while Shikamaru sprouts insect like wings...

"We are Jinchuriki"

* * *

**The End**

_**Dun Dun Duuun**_

* * *

**Well here is the latest Chapter I hope you like it, I thought it would be cool to make Shikamaru and Jinchuriki:D**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of the Edolas Arc and Edolas will be forever changed as a result of the battles.**

* * *

**In the next chapter, Shikamaru and Gaara will unite with their old comrades in a fight against the Sage of the Six paths Menma however Edolas Sasuke has a trick or two up his sleeve.**

**Also Erza learns what Sasuke truly thinks about her once and for all while Mirajane learns a little about Naruto's past and how it is similar to hers**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, the count until I start the next chapter is 5 reviews**

* * *

**I have decided to take Nagato out of the Guild and give him a different role, since I have plans about putting an actual Wizard in the Guild I figured this was the best way to keep it balanced (Despite making Shikamaru and Gaara Jinchuriki -_-)**

**This is it the Last Chapter of Edolas**

**Warning: there maybe a couple M-rated words, you have been warned**

**((Edited)) I have added more to the end of the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Edolas Arc (Part IV)**

_**Repentance**_

* * *

The Battle of the Scarlet Haired Beauty's had shaken the floating Island they were on, there attacks cancelling each other out perfectly and each attack further angered Knightwalker "Why are you able to counter me?" she asks in frustration.

"Because you are fighting for the wrong reason" Scarlet replies blocking another attack "You are destroying an entire species to feed your lust for power" she says with a glare.

"Look over there" Knightwalker says looking at the Flying Menma who was firing multiple **Bijūdama **while Naruto in his new Orange Kurama Avatar retaliated with **Bijūdama** of his own each one sending huge shockwaves that hit them despite being miles away "If we lose our Magic we won't be able to do anything if he decides to destroy Edolas and build it to his liking" she says, "Just because you got the better ones we are forced to do drastic measures so we don't end up crushed under a Tyrants heel" she states.

"So you are afraid of Menma but not Sasuke?" Scarlet asks meaning Edolas Sasuke "Isn't he just as powerful?" she adds and Knightwalker looks away.

"He has never shown that he wants to destroy Edolas only sleep with every girl" Knightwalker says "T-Then you...a-and h-him" she hears Scarlet stutter out in a huge Chibi blush "H-H-Had...s-s-s-se-se" she can't finish but Knightwalker blushes too "No not yet...I MEAN No!" she said her face even redder as she attacks Scarlet again "What I mean is Sasuke is less likely to do anything dangerous" she finishes "But the way he treats me and then how Earth Land Sasuke see's you as his 'Partner' and treats you as his Equal despite being so much stronger than you" she growls.

It was true...he and Naruto had held back big time, it was a terrifying though that Naruto and Sasuke could have ended up like Edolas Sasuke and Menma, "If you want 'Your' Sasuke to treat you with Respect you have to show him you won't be bullied" Scarlet states in a serious tone.

"You don't understand...Sasuke...'My' Sasuke will never look at me the way 'Your' Sasuke looks at you" Knightwalker replies confusing Scarlet "Although I guess you will find out is he respects you when he and Naruto from their own Wizard Guild" she smirks and Scarlet's eyes widen and her guard is lowered by this revelation. Seizing the moment Knightwalker lunges forward with the intention of impaling her Earth Land self, but luckily Scarlet dodges but still receives a cut on her side and blood seeps out.

"That was a dirty trick" Erza Growls switching her Armour so it would close the wound "Lying to get me to drop my guard" she says with a glare, Sasuke would never leave her...he side he would fight beside her forever.

"It's not a lie" Knightwalker says "While imprisoned he told me many things, the most important one being establishing a Guild with Naruto, his brother and a guy named Nagato" she smirks seeing a discouraged look on Scarlet's face "At least 'MY' Sasuke wants me in his future" she says and is forced to dodge the huge Purgatory sword for her mocking.

"Shut up!" Scarlet says as another shockwave from the 4 Shinobi hits "Whatever he said...you will tell me **everything**"

**_Mirajane and Lucy with Edolas Fairy Tail VS the Royal Army (A:N| EL=Earth Land)_**

Despite being an S-Class Wizard the sheer Numbers of the Royal Army was enough to wear Mirajane out, even with Lucy it was proving to be too difficult and the Exceeds where being turned one after another, a small group of soldiers had cornered Happy and Carla but luckily Edolas Fairy Tail Arrived and helped turn the tide, Mystogan appeared on a White Legion but vanished after Pantherlily was hit by Faust in the Dorma Anim.

"So...you are my Earth Land counterpart" Edolas Mirajane says with a sweet smile as EL Mirajane wipes her sweaty pits..."How...fun" she smile grows and EL Mirajane backs away slightly afraid of the Bubbly personality of her Edolas Counterpart .

"They just keep coming" Lucy A says cracking her knuckles, another shockwave comes from the Shinobi battle "Man I hope they leave us some land to live on once this is over" she says jokingly.

"Unless we all die as a result of a massive explosion in which case it won't matter if there is any Land left" EL Mirajane says in a way that frightens the members of Edolas Fairy Tail while Lucy H sighs face palming.

"_I wonder how Natsu and the others are doing..." _ Lucy H thinks looking towards the Coliseum with a worried look due to the light show she could see meaning their battle was going strong too

**_The Dragon Slayers VS King Faust_**

The Dorma Anim showed it was a capable machine, it was able to take a beating which Gajeel and Natsu where more than willing to dish out while Wendy used her support Magic to power them up but they couldn't even dent the steel of the Dragonoid. However it wasn't as easy as King Faust thought it would be, Dragon Slayers were defiantly strong but his main problem was he had planned on using the Dorma Anim to defeat Menma and Edolas Sasuke however if he couldn't beat these three there was no way he could face those two.

"_I don't get it" _Faust thinks with an anger expressing looking at the regrouped Dragon Slayers in a Lacrima Screen. _"Why is the Dorma Anim taking damage?"_ he growls firing missiles at them which the three dodge thanks to their enhanced speed, he guessed it was Wendy giving them the boosts but she was being protected by Natsu and he couldn't take his eyes off Gajeel out of fear from the Iron Dragon Slayer eating the Iron from the Dorma Anim's tail.

"This old guy can take a beating" Natsu says wiping some blood from his lip "He can dish it out too" he adds with a big toothy grin.

"If I didn't know any better Salamander I'd say you were complaining" Gajeel says and the two bump heads and begin fighting among themselves "You give Dragon Slayers a bad name Fire fart" the Iron Dragon Slayer yells.

"Big words coming from a guy with a single digit I.Q Bolts for Brains" Natsu retorts in the same loud manner as Wendy sighs _"You two are exactly alike yet act like bitter enemies" _she thinks but smiles none the less

"I've grown tired of this game" Faust says "Activating **Dorma Anim: Black Sky **mode" he says and the silver Machine turns Black and gains a Silver Shield and Javelin. After changing the Dorma Anim did a huge leap into the air firing an attack called "**Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon**" at the trio who were unable to dodge the attack and were engulfed by the explosion. "Ha the Dorma Anim is Edolas's most powerful tool, three scrawny Humans wouldn't stand a chance against me!" he says mockingly, he was feeling more confident now even to a point where he believed he could take on Menma and Edolas Sasuke...however a 2 mile high explosion quickly derailed that assumption.

"W-What the hell!" Natsu and Gajeel yell simultaneously while Wendy closes her eyes and prays _"Please be careful Naruto"_

* * *

**Menma and Edolas Sasuke VS Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru**

* * *

Learning that Gaara and Shikamaru had come from their world surprised Naruto but with the current situation they had no time to explain other that the more recent stuff like the two being Jinchuriki of Shukaku and Chomei, the joined up and where equally surprised to see the assortment of new Jutsu Naruto and Sasuke had gained. However Menma and Edolas Sasuke where showing to be on a different Level combining **Bijūdama**, **Banshō** **Ten'in** and **Shinra** **Tensei **to either push or pull them into the blast.

"It's been a long time since I enjoyed a battle" Menma says with a smirk as Edolas Sasuke stands on the opposite side of the group boxing them in "But how about we get serious?" he says looking at Edolas Sasuke smirks.

He grows two pairs of arms and forming the **Ram**, **Snake** and **Bird** simultaneously "**Tengai** **Shinsei**" he says and suddenly a huge meteor falls from the sky, everywhere in all the battlefields comes to a halt as they all watch with a terrified look with some wondering if the men fighting were real gods.

"This is a Jutsu I never wanted to encounter again" Naruto says and Gaara nods in agreement remembering when Madara dropped two of these huge asteroids on the battlefield.

"Luckily we are a lot stronger now" Gaara says as the trio of Jinchuriki take on their Tailed Beast form, while Sasuke surprises all Menma and Edolas Sasuke by encasing Kurama in Susanoo armour. "Aim your **Bijūdama **at the middle Naruto while Shikamaru and myself handle hitting hit on the sides" the Sand Spirit with Gaara's voice instructs.

As Naruto prepared his **Bijūdama **the blade of Sasukes Susanoo sword stored power winding back "Watch this" he says to Naruto and when Naruto finishes making the Beast ball Sasuke fuses the Black Flames while giving the **Bijūdama **rotation and an outlining **Amaterasu **Flame disc. The three **Bijūdama **easily destroyed the huge Meteor shocking the Edolas Duo.

"_Since I used my Paths earlier on I don't have the Chakra to summon a Second one right now" _Edolas Sasuke thinks glancing at Menma who had a crazed look in his eye's "Didn't see a fusion like that coming" he says and Menma nods.

"His eyes are better than I expected" the Ten Tails Jinchuriki says "And that Naruto is something else...Makes you wonder what they were like with the Sixth paths power" he smirks and the two bump fists "Let's go **Juubi **mode" he says and Edolas Sasuke nods as the two begin to fuse with Edolas Sasuke removing his Head band revealing a Red Rinnegan.

"This isn't good" Naruto says as the two take on mantle of the Beast itself "Nope not good" he gives a single nod and is joined by the other three in a single Unison nod as the huge Monster prepares to fire a massive** Bijūdama** at them.

"Buy me some time while I think of something" Shikamaru says assuming his Strategy pose closing his eyes to think, Naruto and Gaara transform again while Sasuke enters Sage mode again.

He creates 5 clones and they form the **Snake**, **Ram**, **Hare**, **Dog** and **Technique** **Specific** Seal "**Mokuton Mokuryū no Jutsu**" they say together and 5 wooden Dragons emerge from the ground tying up the behemoth and slowly begin to drain the **Juubi** of its as the **Shukaku **Gaara used Sand to further immobilize it and finally **Kurama **Naruto delivered a huge upper cut forcing its mouth closed

"I got it" Shikamaru smirks as they regroup to listen to his plan

**_Knightwalker and Scarlet_**

The two girls pant heavily staring at each other, Scarlet had a cut on her cheek while Knightwalker had one across her nose. Having gone through most of her commandments Knightwalker couldn't help but be impressed with her Earth Land counterpart and it was the same situation vice versa, Scarlet had used her best armour and each only had Enough Magic left for a final Attack.

"This is my **Ravelt** Spear and the strongest form of my Ten Commandments" Knightwalker says taking a stance for her attack "It is backed by my vow to see my King's goals accomplished" she declares.

Scarlet decides to respond in kind **Requiping **into her **Armadura Fairy **Armour "This is the strongest Armour I have, it is called **Armadura Fairy**. It represents the bond I share with my Guild members" she says pointing her sword at Knightwalker "I will put an end to your king's plans with this sword" she adds.

"I can't wait to put that Armour to the test" Knightwalker says lunging at Scarlet as Lightning "**Ravelt Shocking Spear**" she says calling out her attack, Scarlet responds lunging with one of her swords forward aimed at Knightwalker, the sword gave a green glow of Magic power and the two attacks collided causing a massive explosion destroying the Island they were battling on.

The two stared ahead back to back, Knightwalkers spear was broken while Scarlet's Armour was destroyed "My Commandments" Knightwalker says before growling "I don't need a weapon to kill you!" she spins around dropping her broken weapon but is sent flying when Scarlet punches her in the face.

"Then lets settle this with our fists" Scarlet says and Knightwalker responds with a punch to the gut causing her to buckle over and cough for air however she quickly swings hitting the Edolas Knight in the stomach. The two exchange blows as the island begins to plummet to the ground "How can you do noting while the Exceeds suffer?" she asks "Can you not hear their screams of fear and pain?".

"I can hear them clearly but it is a necessary sacrifice for the Kingdom" Knightwalker says defending her actions "Our Kingdom is on the brink of losing its Magic and without it...Menma and Sasuke would be untouchable" she states "The only reason they have held back is because they are afraid of what we could do, what we can accomplish with more magic" she say.

"If they were afraid then they'd have killed Natsu Wendy and Gajeel to prevent your King from accomplishing his plan" Scarlet says and Knightwalkers eyes widen "They WANT your plan to succeed so when they beat you it will show that you belong to them no matter how much magic you have" she explains "Because power comes from your Heart not your Magic that makes you strong!" she says with a full sincere and serious expression.

"That's easy for you to say" Knightwalker says swinging for Scarlet who dodges "You have it all, a wealth of Magic and a Sasuke who considers you an equal!" she says and Scarlet was beginning to understand what was going on...she wanted respect from the Warrior that she loved. "Someone like you could never understand this helpless feeling!" she declares.

"If you want respect you need to show him that you won't be pushed around!" Scarlet yells, which was how she handled Sasuke by showing that even if he was stronger she wouldn't let him walk all over her. "Respect comes by fighting for what you believe not by simply respecting the person you want to get respect from" she states as Knightwalker charges and the two swing together hitting each other in the jaw and they both fall back as the Island hits the land below with a thud "Uh...I give up you win" an exhausted Knightwalker says as she lays spread out on the ground.

"I don't think it's fair to declare a winner...We are the same person" Scarlet says smiling looking up at the sky, Knightwalker could see it now "Hey..." Scarlet hears Knightwalker say "Yeah?"...

"You wanted to know **everything** me and 'Your Sasuke' talked about" Knightwalker says and though Scarlet doesn't respond she can hear the creak in her neck when the Earth Land Wizard nods "Well"

__((__Flashback__))__

"_Are you close with the Earth Land version of me?" she asks wanting to confirm something, he gives a small nod "W-What does she mean to you" she asks a little nervously._

_It takes a moment for Sasuke's facial expression to change but she is surprised to see a small smile form on his lip's "She and I have a lot in common...more so than I would've admitted before "going to Earth Land" he says "Before I thought nobody could relate to my pain...and I isolated myself" he states "Buy she did suffer just as much if not more than I did, I mean she lost her family and her village and was forced into slavery as a child" he says suprising Knightwalker "Yet when you look after her now you'd never believe it...because she allowed people into fill the void where I just focused on the negative and pushed everyone away" he continues "And recently her past came back when the friends she made in the Tower of Heaven brought her back to that hellhole yet by the end and maybe from the start she never showed signs of hostility towards them..." he says but is cut off by Knightwalker._

"_What does this have to do about how you feel about her?" she asks in an annoyed tone and Sasuke laughs at her impatience._

"_Well a few weeks ago, the cause of all her pain... the Earth Land Jellal resurfaced after his 'death' at the tower after spending almost a decade completing" he says surprised that the Earth land Jellal was a criminal where as Prince Jellal was technically the future King of Edolas. "Anyway he had lost his memory and as a result forgetting that he was the one who killed one of Erza's friends from the tower right in front of her...she forgave him" he says with a hint of admiration in his tone "If it had of been me Jellal would have been a rotting corpse" he says and an evil feeling seeps into the air. "My point is...Erza isn't as angry and messed up as she should and has every right to be" he stops to inhale slightly "She made all the choices I ignored and I find her...interesting" he says and she looks at him with raised eyebrow. _

"_...I don't know what love feels like" he says confusing her "I haven't thought about those kind of feelings since...along time before I grew up , when I think about Love, it would remind me about how much pain it caused me the last time I felt love" he states "I want to protect her...but she is a big girl and doesn't need me to fight her battles for her...so instead I'll fight alongside her, I'll help her any way I can even if it's so tiny and insignificant that it wouldn't have made a difference if I hadn't done anything at all" he says "And if that's love...then yeah I guess I do love her"_

__((__Flashback End__))__

"I don't know if it's fair to tell you but I think that he does have feelings for you but is Naive to a point about things like that" Knightwalker says with a chuckle, Edolas Sasuke was a total flirt while Sasuke of EL never thought about things like kissing, sex and other things he could do with the opposite gender.

"_I never thought Sasuke of all people would say something like that"_ she says and suddenly finds herself blushing "What now?" Scarlet asks and a huge explosion which was clearly a combination of the three Dragon Slayers defeating the King.

"Honestly I'm rooting for your team...if 'My' Sasuke be spared I'd be fine with that" Knightwalker says, "What about that Menma guy?" she hears Knightwalker ask. "I have a feeling everything that's happened is him...'My' Sasuke rarely shows signs of wanting to take over the world...only conquer the women which would die down if Menma was dead and not around to make him...do stuff bringing him into more contact with Women" she explains.

Those where the words of someone defending the person they love so even if it didn't make sense would defend it violently if necessary but with the battle at the Coliseum over there was only one battle left, both their eyes widen when they see the massive monster's one with **Nine Tail's**, another with **Seven Tail's** and one with a **Single Tail** fighting one with **Ten Tail's** they were shocked to say the Least

* * *

**Battle of the Tailed Beasts**

* * *

The battle waged on, now knowing all the new styles Sasuke and Naruto had learned Shikamaru decided it would be better to attack from four angles and box the **Juubi** in, since he, Gaara and Naruto were Jinchuriki and Sasuke was capable of using Wood Style which could absorb the behemoths Chakra preventing it from attacking made it easier to fight, the **Juubi **had also lost a lot of its Chakra when **Kurama** was taken from Menma and added to the Yang half already inside Naruto making the Uzumaki a lot stronger.

"This is impossible!" Menma yells in frustration "We can't win like this!" he says clearly blaming Edolas Sasuke, "Don't blame me, unlike the couple Jutsu you have mine require enormous amounts of Chakra and I haven't recovered fully" they hear Edolas Sasuke say as they trans form into the **Juubi's **Second form**.**

"This is impossible" Shikamaru says reverting to his normal form "Even with Three **Bijū** and Lord First's **Mokuton **we haven't been able to push them down more than a few feet" he says as Naruto and Gaara revert back.

"I could go for the **Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju** again" Sasuke suggests, "No way your body can't handle switching between **Susanoo** and **Sage Art**" he hears Naruto reject, he was right every Molecule in his body was vibrating...which wasn't a good sign.

Their time for making a plan comes to an end when the roar of the **Juubi** gains their attention as it charges at them in a frenzy, clapping his hands together and performing the **Technique specific **Hand Seal "**Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu**" Sasuke says and a number of Giant hands burst from the ground grabbing the **Juubi's limbs** "I'll hold it you guys hit it with everything you have left" the Uchiha says as they return to their Tailed Beast forms with Kurama and Chomei launching two huge **Bijūdama**, while **Shukaku** Clap's his Hands **Boar**, **Monkey**, **Rat**, **Monkey**, **Horse**, **Dog**, **Ram**, **Horse**, and Clap's his Hands again "**Ryūsa** **Bakuryū**" the Sand spirit says summoning a Tsunami of Sand using it to contain and trap the **Juubi **in the Huge explosion. Slamming his palms into the Sand "**Sabaku Taisō**" he says and a huge vibration as the Sand is compressed and the monstrous Ten Tailed beast lets out a bellowing Roar.

The Smoke clears and Edolas Sasuke is laying on his own, his red Rinnegan was missing and the socket in his forehead was gone. Suddenly Menma bursts from the sand with the newly implanted eye "It's time!" he yells jumping up with one eye closed performing a Hand Seal "I will make this world what I want it to be!" he declares as Sasuke and Naruto run after him with Naruto forming the **Rasenshuriken** while Sasuke fuses it with the black flames. "**Mugen Tsukuyo**" The Six Path Sage is cut off when Erza and Mirajane appear out of nowhere drilling him in the face sending him back towards their comrades.

"**Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**" Naruto and Sasuke yell together as Menma's eyes widen as he is hit by the massive attack as the duo who unleashed it jump to the girls using the momentum of their speed to get them out of the blast radius. They watch as Menma is engulfed in the black flames however he doesn't make a noise he just stares at his alternate self seeing what he could have done...who he could have been_ "Sorry Sasuke...It looks like you'll be facing our punishment solo" _ he sighs before succumbing to the flame.

"I don't get it...Their **Juubi** seemed...weak" Shikamaru says walking up to them pulling out a Cigarette and lighting it. "This battle was spontaneous..." Gaara says crossing his arms looking at the black flames "Or maybe because the **Juubi **of our world had Madara and Obito Uchiha piloting it" he adds unsure but they all could breathe a sigh now that it was over.

"So Menma is dead?" they turn to see a limping Edolas Sasuke ask, he sees Naruto nod and he sighs "Perhaps it's better this way" he smiles "We didn't choose to come here...it felt more like we were forced to come here" he explains "Menma felt so betrayed and I was so focused on being my womanizer self I didn't pay attention until it was too late and he ended up killing that Fairy Tail girl" he says seeing the Edolas Fairy Tail Wizards arrive and gape at the missing Mountain tops, the new desert/forest/giant lake mixture of land.

"So he killed our baby sister because he was upset?" Edolas Mirajane asks and the Edolas Uchiha nods "That's horrible" she says feeling tears pour down her cheeks.

"Yeah...if it's possible I'd like for Menma to be remembered as a hero that saved an entire world before Coming here" he says performing the **Tiger**, **Snake**, **Dog**, **Dragon**, Hand Seals then he Claps hands and Sasuke's eyes widen "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**" the Edolas Sasuke says and a coffin burst from the ground "the least I can do is correct the mistake Menma made" he says and the coffin opens showing a reincarnated Lisanna staring out at everyone who are amazed.

"Sis...ter" Elfman says and the siblings run over to hug their baby Sister, "How is summoning her like that correcting Menma's mistake?" Naruto asks then his eyes open in realization "...Oh" he backs away.

"With the Chakra I have left, I should have enough to perform this Jutsu but...It means I will die" Edolas Sasuke says forming the **Ram** and **Snake **Hand Seals, he glances at his Earth Land self who despite looking like he fought a tornado and lost stands in front of Earth Land Erza "Relax me...if she is anything like Knightwalker then she can look after herself" he smirks and EL Sasuke smirks too "...If you see her...Tell her I'm sorry" he says and looks off just in time to see Knightwalker running towards them "**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!**" he says and suddenly he glows a greenish colour as life pours into the Edo Lisanna with her eyes turn white and her body heats up with blood and the sound of her heart beat can be heard as it finds its rhythm, all the non Shinobi are amazed at such a feat bringing someone back from the dead after years have passed, when their eyes return to the now extremely older looking Edolas Sasuke who begins to collapse, only to be caught by Knightwalker.

"No you're not allowed to die!" she says angrily "You need to be punished for what you and Menma did" she explains and he simply looks up at her. "You owe it to me" she says hugging him, his hand runs through her hair.

"I wish I could stay..." he admits "I wanted to show you that I can be loyal...but it's better this way" he states and Naruto, Sasuke Shikamaru and Gaara stand around him pressing their hands against him and pushing Chakra out of their palms. Due to his "**Fūjutsu Kyūin**" he absorbs the power and begins to return to his youth.

"You owe it to everyone whose Lives you and Menma ruined to live and repent" EL Sasuke states "So live and make amends" he says and they suddenly everyone from Earth Land and even Shikamaru and Gaara glowed which meant they were categorised with EL Sasuke and Naruto begin glowing yellow as the Magic of the world is sucked up into a reverse Anima. Everyone quickly realized that the Magic was being taken away and dragged to Earth Land along with all the Exceeds since like the Wizards had inborn Magic abilities. Whoever activated it must have adjusted it so it would affect the Shinobi but it wasn't affecting Edolas Sasuke whose Chakra weak to be picked up by the Anima and thus he was left behind.

"Scarlet" EL Erza looks down to see Knightwalker now cradling Edolas Sasuke's head "Thank you" she smiles while the Edolas Fairy Tail freak out about their Magic fading away. Erza gives a simple nod as they are joined up with the Dragon Slayers who explain it was Mystogan who activated the Reverse Anima and that Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel played the role of the villains who were stealing these worlds Magic.

A few days passed, King Faust was exiled from the castle and Capital for hording the Magic and was never allowed to step foot inside the walls again, Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy and Byro where sentenced to lighter punishments do to their minor roles. Sasuke could no longer mold Chakra, performing the **Gedō: Rinne Tensei **his Chakra Network had been severed causing him to be unable to mold Chakra. As a result he was sentenced to the same punishment as Knightwalker and the others.

After a long day of rebuilding Edolas Sasuke stared from the upper deck of his heavily watched House as he saw a very yellow sun set "Why do I think you conceited of your own choice?" he says aloud thinking of Menma, "_I wish I could have died with you"_ he smiles as he hears footsteps coming from behind him. "I wasn't aware I gave out my spare key" he smirks turning to face the Scarlet Warrior.

"His Majesty wants to discuss some things with you" she says turning around "Come on" she says and begins to walk away but stops when he doesn't follow, "What are you waiting for?" she asks coldly.

"I see you are loving seeing me like this" he smirks walking over to her "My best friend dead, my powers gone...All alone" he states but then chuckles "I guess I don't get to play the sympathy card after all I've done" he says and she closes her eyes. "How about some tea before we go?" he offers and she turns around and gives a single nod.

"So why aren't you flirting with me?" she asks curiously sipping her tea, "Is it because without your power you are afraid to look tough?" she asks and he feigns his pride is injured.

"Who knows..." he says looking at the fluid in his cup "Maybe since I have no powers anymore maybe I should give the Domesticated Lifestyle a try" he jokes and she breaks character spitting up her tea looking at him before the too have a small laugh.

"I won't lie...I miss that charming guy who could silence a room with his presence" she says, since he lost his power may of the Soldiers including lower ranked grunts had lost the fear they had for the Uchiha...completely unaware that he was still an expert with a Sword and Hand to Hand combat. "But...I-I'm glad you're still here" she says.

"Me too 'My' little Knightwalker" he grins wiping her face because she seemed to have forgotten to, as the silk of the cloth rubbed her lips the Red head found her self leaning towards Edolas Sasuke with her lips puckered, he leans towards her "Say it" he says huskily.

"Kiss Me"

* * *

**Earth Land**

* * *

Soon they where away from Edolas and they all stood in the rain in the forest outside Magnolia, they were all shocked to see the Exceeds who told them about the town being there and that none of their guild mates where aware of what happened.

They watched as the flying cats depart leaving Happy, Carla and a now tiny Pantherlily behind "Well...that was eventful" Naruto says and looks at Shikamaru and Gaara where staring around the new area just like he and Sasuke did when they first got here.

"I could sleep for a week" Natsu smirks and Gajeel gives a toothy grin agreeing with his fellow Dragon Slayer. Wendy began explaining to Naruto about all her contributions like a Sister looking for praise from her big brother and Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he ruffled her hair.

"Sasuke..." Erza says and Sasuke looks at her before blushing at her tattered outfit slightly "Can we talk about something?" she asks and before he can answer "Not now...Tomorrow?" she adds and he nods.

"Sure" he says and not too far away Mirajane is asking something like Naruto who also agrees, the two then walk off with their comrades from a different world and Mirajane and Erza share a look that says

Things were just getting started

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is the last chapter in the Edolas Arc hope you liked it :D**

* * *

**The Next Chapters will be more focused on the Fairy Tail beauties learning about Sasuke and Naruto's past and further building the romance leading up to...the S-Class promotion Arc!**

**Also Naruto and Sasuke learn about what happened after their "Death's" from Shikamaru and what their friends have been up to.**

* * *

**Here are the pairings for Shikamaru and Gaara (Although there won't be much detail on how they get together)**

**Shikamaru Nara X Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Gaara X Yukino Aguria**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I was disappointed with the drop in reviews but I'm glad some people liked it **

* * *

**I have decided to do an SYOC between chapters, which would you guys prefer**

**Yugioh**

**or**

**Avatar Legend of Korra**

**Let me know**

* * *

**These next two chapters are about Naruto and Mirajane forming a deeper bond and Sasuke telling Erza about his past testing the strength of their bond**

**Warning: there may be a couple M-rated(Like) situations in this chapter...you have been warned**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Nothing Lasts Forever**

_**This is who I am, will you accept me (Part 1)**_

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara wander through the town of Magnolia as the newcomers glance at everything as they head to Naruto and Sasuke's House. The Outside was fairly clean and inside gave off a nostalgic feeling of home with the wooden panel floors and a section for shoes to be taken off and stored. They enter the living room and sit around a rectangle shaped Chabudai-like table with Zabuton-like cushions only these where a little thicker. They talked about everything that happened, Sasuke and Naruto explained it was Kaguya who sent them here and Shikamaru says that they died in their sleep back in Konoha and their Funeral's was the Largest gathering of people in history.

Afterwards they talked about how the world moved on, peace lasted but there were many villages against it leading to conflict of interest but it was resolved to a point where the villages could recuperate after the war. Shikamaru then went into a little detail about what all their friends have been up to up until they disappeared, Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to learn that it has been almost 10 years since they died.

Choji married a waitress from the restaurant where the used to eat pork with Asuma Sensei, the two have a 4 year son named Hiroshi and a 3 year old Daughter named Junko. Ino married Sai which was weird at first but apparently during her time under the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** she had a dream of him and Sasuke fighting over her and the Artist won in the end.

Hinata became the new head of the Hyuga and abolished the Clan's curse mark as her first act which was met with resistance but her influence had grown thanks her efforts in the war, she is married, and has a 7 year old son named Jomei and was already considered a prodigy. Kiba wasn't married but he joined the ANBU along with Shino and the two have become Captains of their own squads.

Rock Lee and Tenten remained a Team only they took up roles as Sensei's at the School, after the death of Neji the thought of going on a mission without him felt...wrong. The two had shown signs of having feelings for the other but never made any attempts to follow those feelings into a relationship.

Finally he talked about Sakura and Kakashi, both actually left Konoha, with the new peace treaty Shinobi of each village were able to live anywhere they chose. Kakashi moved to the Mist Village and married the **Mizukage **Mei Terumi and had a 1 year old daughter named Kira. He left Konoha after turning down the position as Hokage not feeling connected with the Village due to the repeated Deaths of everyone close to him.

As for Sakura, she disappeared quietly after the Funeral choosing to go on a journey of self discovery, it was four years before they heard from her again...once she resurfaced she had retired as a Konoha and opened a small Medical Clinic, she was Married to a man named Reizo a shop owner and they had two twin boys named Naruto and Sasuke aged 4. She would come to the village every year for their anniversary and would stay for a few days catching up with everyone but when she left...she'd never look back.

These revelations made the two feel guilty, they had unintentionally burdened Sakura with a heavy burden but she seemed to be moving on. They were thankful she named her sons after them as a namesake, they hadn't thought about the Village much since they got to Earth Land but it was nice to know everyone was finding happiness even if there was a lot of dark shadow's mixed in.

"What about you guys?" the Nara man hears Sasuke ask leaning back "If ten years have passed then why do you guys look like teenagers?" He asks.

"Well, about a week ago" Gaara says and they both begin thinking back

__((Flashback))__

_A 27 year old Gaara dressed in the Kazekage Robes sits at his office staring at his Brother in law, a 27 year old Shikamaru and 30 year Temari holding a young baby Girl with blonde hair "Lord Kazekage the rest of your security detail will meet us at the entrance" Shikamaru says and the Red headed Kazekage nods leaving the two alone in his office. "Look..." he says and she stops him._

"_I know...You are needed in the Leaf and I'm needed here" Temari say's with her usual smug look "But_ I _know you'll choose to stay because you love me" she grins widely and he sighs as the two share a quick kiss and he glances down at his daughter who giggles sensing her father is 'Whipped'._

"_Women...Always got to get the last word in" he says heading for the door as he left the room he heard Temari say "You damn right we do" and he smiles heading out. Meeting up with Gaara and the rest of their squad as they begin to make their way to Konoha where the other Kage will be waiting to discuss with the Lords of the smaller Nations about the peace treaty._

"_Can't wait to get home" A Chunin from Suna says to his friend "After this it's a cushy Academy role and baby making with the wife" he says proudly and his friend laughs "What's so funny?" he asks feeling a little insulted._

"_Just pictured you as a dad and it made me laugh...sorry" he says laughing again as Gaara looks at them._

"_Is there something on your mind Gaara?" Shikamaru asks and the Red head glances at him "Guess being Kazekage leaves no room for finding an annoying women in your life" he jokes._

"_The world is changing everyday so_ I _have been occupied" Gaara says, true in almost all of the 10 years since the war and the 27 year old Kage hadn't made much progress in the love department "Maybe_ I _will look up Yukata again once_ I _get back to the village" he says mostly to himself "Also_ I _will be telling my sister what you said" he says with a small smirk when Shikamaru gulps._

"_Well I'll worry about that when_ I _see her" he says knowing it will most likely be a month, he then hears Gaara mumble "You'll be escorting me home" and he sighs in both acceptance and defeat._

_Suddenly a black hole similar to Space Time Portal ability which opens in their path drawing them in, the two drifted for what felt like years before landing on a tiled floor_

__((Flashback End))__

"Next thing we woke up and were being rescued by you" Shikamaru says answering Sasuke's question.

"If it's been Ten Years since we 'died'" Sasuke says "Then why are you teenagers again?" he asks as if they'd know.

"While we drifted in Limbo perhaps it caused our bodies to age in reverse" Gaara suggest and Shikamaru nods giving that it was a good any reason, "So you two came here almost three years ago?" he asks and Naruto nods. He explains that Kaguya came to them on their death bed and sent them here so they could live again. They then explain how they came here with Itachi and a guy named Nagato, they then had to fill them in that Itachi was the one who cancelled the **Edo Tensei** during the war with Sasuke and that Nagato was the leader of the Akatsuki and the one who destroyed the leaf but saw he had forgotten Jiraiya's dream was and that it had been passed to Naruto so he brought back everyone who he had killed and helped make Naruto stronger as a result.

After having some tea and talking more about this world Gaara and Shikamaru decided to travel in hopes of finding a portal back home "So you two plan on staying?" Shikamaru asks and the two exchange a glance before nodding.

"Yeah we've made lives here, plus our deaths helped strengthen the bonds between villages so it would be bad if we just showed up" Naruto says and Gaara smiles.

"You sound like a Kage with that logic" he says and Naruto smirks "Actually it's the logic of a Fairy Tail Member" he hears the Blonde retort with a grin. "I see..." Gaara says surprised to hear Naruto say that, it did show him that Naruto had grown up a little.

"My advice is to take the Train to the last stop and work your way back to us in Magnolia" Sasuke says purchasing a map from a gift shop stand which has the major land marks of Fiore. "There may be a portal or something where there is strong Energy" he suggests unsure if what he said made any sense but it was all he could offer.

They walked the two to the station handing them all the money they had on them and suggested they do the odd job explaining they weren't difficult, and then watched the train take off without ever saying goodbye because both Naruto and Sasuke knew they were chasing a false goal, it was sadder since Shikamaru was a father now and Gaara would be irreplaceable as Kazekage

"I wonder how long they'll be gone." Naruto says and Sasuke shrugs with his eyes closed "What do you think?" he asks the Raven haired Uchiha curious since he has such a serious expression on his face.

"I'm thinking about getting a Tattoo" the Uchiha says and Naruto gaps as three dots appear between them.

"OK that's...random" the blonde retorts after a moment of silence "What brought this on?" he asks, however now the Idea was starting to sound appealing to get inked.

"I don't really know...I never thought about it until...well just now" he says and Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Maybe after the whole coming clean about our past" he says, since Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy now knew the truth perhaps it would be better to come clean...the two exit the station and split up with Sasuke going to meditate and Naruto to try and contact Kurama in his mind since he hasn't been able to sense to Nine Tailed Fox since they returned to Earth land.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

Sasuke walked up a narrow path up the mountains which turned out to be a small area overlooking Magnolia, Erza had asked to meet him here to talk...privately about Edolas, she and the others had already filled the Guild in about it but left out the whole Naruto and Sasuke being from an alternate world out since they said they'd handle it.

He was alone for a brief moment until the Scarlet haired arrived without her trademark armour on which is why Sasuke didn't hear her coming, "Hey..." she says quietly and he only nods. The two stand in silence leaning on the rail beside each other.

"So...What's on your mind Red?" he asks calling her by her nickname to ease the tension, "Is this about me being from a different world?" he asks and she nods.

"That's...one of the reasons" She says turning to him "Knightwalker told me...that you and Naruto are trying to for your on Guild" she says and Sasuke nods and figured she had. "Yeah...we have been planning for years...long before we joined Fairy Tail" she hears him reply "Do you have any Idea...when you will be leaving?" she asks.

"Not really" Sasuke says "Could be a year from now could be Six or Seven" he states with a shrug, "Hell it might never happen" he sighs "Why do you care?" he asks not intending for that to be rude like it sounded.

"Fairy Tail...is, it's my home...and the members are like family" Erza says nervously almost blushing, still unable to get what **ELSE **Knightwalker told her out of her head. "So...I'd prefer if you'd stay with the Guild for as long as possible" she says rubbing her arm.

"...Ah" Sasuke says after a moment of thinking "You think if we leave we won't see each other again" he says and she scoffs looking away "Come with me" he says gripping her wrist jumping over the rail earning one of Erza's girly "Kya!" as the Uchiha summoned an Eagle and the two flew off.

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

Naruto watched the summoned Eagle fly away knowing where Sasuke was heading, he and Mirajane had met up by the lake in the Forest. She was wearing a Bikini top and short shorts and had taken her shoes off to dip her feet into the cold water enjoying the cool sensation "Erza told me about why the two of you are hoarding money like you are" she says looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah...I guessed it was only a matter of time till you figured it out" Naruto says, he wore a simple vest and shorts and a pair of sandals. "Are you going to miss me that much?" he asks and she gives a big laugh.

"Please you know you'll miss looking at a Sexy thing like me" she says jumping to her feet giving a sexy pose and wink.

"True...but that's what the Magazines are for" he says closing his eyes with a smug look, Mirajane was the number one model for Sorcerer Weekly, he yelps as he is thrown into the ice cold Lake.

"Jerk!" she yells crossing her arms as he pops out of the water which reached just above his waist, he was shivering at how cold the water was rubbing his arms "Burr C-Cold" she hears him say now feeling a pang of Guilt "Here" she says offering her hand which he takes smirking as she is pulled in to the lake as well and feels his arms latch around her causing a loud shriek to escapee her lips as she flailed around. "Let me go you ASSHOLE!" her screams got louder before she tiered herself out laying against the Blonde's extremely toned chest, she could hear his steady Heart beat increase as she relaxed in his hold as the two floated down stream.

"Yeah we're planning on building our own Guild...No town AND Guild" he corrects himself "But that's WAY in the future" he says before she can ask any questions on it, "Come on...aren't you interested in my past?" he asks and she gives an enthusiastic nod.

Naruto told her about how he came from a Village called **Konohagakure **or **Konoha **for short which meant "The Village Hidden in the Leaf" , he then told her his and Sasukes actual title would be **Shinobi **instead of **Wizard** and that Shinobi meant "Ninja" which made her laugh.

"So what was that power you got in Edolas?" she asks as the sit on a new bank that was lit up by the Sun giving them a chance to dry off, Naruto peeled the vest off since it was sticking to him and annoying him.

"It's a Creature known as the Kyuubi or Nine Tailed Fox" Naruto begins "But his real name is Kurama and he's my friend who was sealed in me at birth" he then goes into detail about how each of the total Nine Tailed creatures would be sealed in people making the Jinjuriki and were used as tools for war to increase the overall military strength of the village. He then tells her all about how the Jinjuriki are considered Demons and were hated and Feared by the villagers, this brought back painful memories of her own Child hood when she too was called a Demon and chased out of her home with Elfman and Lisanna.

"Its sounds like you've been through hell...twice" she says sympathetically and he could almost tell she understood what he went through as a child "Was it all bad?" she asks.

"Nah No...I Had Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei" Naruto smiles "Oh and Iruka Sensei" he adds in a side note, "It was difficult growing up as an orphan but I persevered and worked and eventually I earned the villages respect and admiration" he smiles. He then begins to tell about the war but not incomplete detail, he left out Kaguya and everything about the Six paths and the prophecy but he tells her when the war ended he and Sasuke ended up here with Itachi and Nagato here, "Yeah...Itachi and Nagato came after we did and it was Itachi who we found after the day we met" he finishes.

"Wow...are you sure you just turned 20?" she asks and he gives a small laugh nodding "Cross my heart" he smirks "It's...unreal, almost like it a fantasy novel" she says sitting closer to the blonde as he lies back in the grass.

"Yeah I was thinking about following my mentor into the field of writing" Naruto says looking at the clouds "When I'm an old man like him" he grins as he knows Jiraiya is looking down with an annoyed expression.

"I look forward to reading it" Mirajane says looking down at him, she sees his eyes are closed "So...when will you guy's be leaving the Guild?" she asks and he shrugs "Do you have to leave?" she asks sounding a little sad.

"...I want to create this because it will be a place for us to call home and it can be anything we want" he says sitting up "Not just a Guild but a whole village" he says enthusiastically. He can see the sadness in her eyes and her body language. "But" he says touching her surprisingly cold shoulder "I've never abandoned someone I care about and I won't start with you" he smiles.

Mirajane finds herself blushing by his statement and now Naruto can feel a spark between them and he begins leaning towards her, she gulps closing her eyes in anticipation she felt Naruto's breath touch her lips and...Well...

The sound of hand hitting the bare back echoes around the area followed by a loud yelp from Naruto "Well glad to know I can count on you!" Mirajane says walking off leaving a sobbing Naruto to tend to the raw hand print on his back, as she walks she clutches her chest _"He was going to kiss me" _she thinks to herself feeling how hot her cheeks were, while she was shocked that he attempted to kiss her...what scared her more was she wanted him to kiss her and almost let him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Erza and Sasuke**

* * *

Standing on a high cliff overlooking a closed off Forest the two look down "Here it is" The Uchiha says like a grand unveiling, "The site of our future Guild and Town" he explains and she continues to take in the site "There was a field that was closer to Magnolia but this place is more secluded yet is closer to the Track so we can build a Train Station" he explains.

"You guys have it all planned out" Erza says looking at him "So how much more do you need?" She asks curiously and mainly to gauge how much longer he and Naruto would be members of Fairy Tail.

"About 10 million Jewel" he says and she gapes "Or 2.5 Million each" he adds splitting it up between the four "Maybe less if Shikamaru and Gaara help out" he finishes and she sinks slightly feeling depressed. "Don't worry even if we get the money it'll take years to build a Village and get a permit recognizing as a legal town, then there is all the stuff that goes into forming a Guild" he says when he sees her slump. "Don't worry that pretty red hair of yours, Fairy Tail will have to put up with me and Naruto for a **Long** Time" he smirks flopping down beside her.

"Knightwalker told me something else" Erza says as the two look down the cliff with their feet hanging off the edge, she can feel his gaze on her "She said that you L-See a lot of yourself in me" she says not being able to tell him everything Knightwalker told her.

"Erza, you watched your home village burn and without having a chance to understand and mourn properly you were made a slave" Sasuke says "Yet when times were at their darkest you fought for your freedom and the freedom of everyone else and lost an eye protecting your friends" he continues and she looks at him when she hears the admiration in his voice. "I'll show you what happened to me and why I see similarities between our pasts" he says confusing her "Save your questions for later what you will see are my unaltered memories" He explains "In other words everything you see actually happened" he says and she nods.

"What do I have to do?" she asks and her turns her fully facing him, "Open your mind" he says and once she stares into his **Sharingan **the world around her goes dark...

**(_Vision_)**

Erza looked around completely bewildered, she saw many people resembling Sasuke wearing the same crest he wore on his clothes walking and talking, she also felt the heat from the sun in the warm village of Konoha as she heard it being called. "This must be where he grew up" she says wandering around taking in the site which was full of colour. It was then a tiny Sasuke no older than 6 fly past her, she almost coos upon seeing him with a huge grin as he bumps into a few people apologizing but never stops running. She follows him and see's him spying on a younger Itachi who is holding Kunai, she watches with amazement as the young child who must be about 10 or 11 effortlessly hit every target with his eyes closed spinning in the air. "Why do they train like that?" she wonders...

"Big brother" Sasuke calls out startling Erza who had forgotten him "That was impressive but watch this!" Sasuke smirks but Itachi stops him "Aw! But you promised to help me with my **Shurikenjutsu**" he pouts.

Erza watches as the younger Itachi waves the boy over, when he is within distance Itachi pokes his head "Forgive me Sasuke...maybe next time" the elder brother says walking off only to hear his brother trip and hurt his ankle. Erza listened as they talked about the Uchiha Police Force which was run by their Clan, she also learned that the Uchiha was one of the founding clans of the village.

"_So Sasuke wants the Uchiha to found another village in Fiore" _she thinks with a smile, seeing how happy Sasuke was and how peaceful the village is she could anticipate what came next...or so she thought.

She felt time go forward and nightfall descends on the Village, she watches as Sasuke returns home and see's the empty streets of the Uchiha Compound which judging from Sasuke's worried look was suspicious. Suddenly the come across two bodies which she recalls Sasuke calling "Aunt and Uncle", she figured something like this would happen, the Village is under attack and the reason everyone was off fighting and he was unaware. However as they ran through the streets the Scarlet Wizard noticed that all the dead people where from Sasuke's clan, once they arrive at the house she watches Sasuke burst into the kitchen and she sees his parents lying on the floor with his father on top of his mother and blood everywhere. "W-Why is this happening what's going on?" he asks as footsteps can be heard and Erza's eyes widen as she see's Itachi standing there armed in his uniform covered in blood

"Foolish little brother" he says in an emotionless cold tone, Erza then realizes that Itachi slaughtered their whole family.

"_What the hell is going on?" _she thinks as they are both drawn into Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**This is like a two part arc where Mirajane develops feelings for Naruto and Erza begins to see Sasuke's darkness... I may do more back story on Naruto for Mirajane if enough people ask.**

* * *

**In the Next Chapter Erza see's more of Sasuke's path and her opinion on him changes a little after seeing what he did.**

**Leave loads of reviews**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**I will be starting a Game Designing Course soon so my Updates may slow down depending on my schedule**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I think this will be the last chapter for a while. Since the number of Reviewers has dropped again**

**I have a Yu-gi-oh GX SYOC so anyone who is interested check it out...I'll be working on that story for a while but I need OC's**

**This is a filler Chapter and will be shorter than other chapters, I will also be skipping most of the Exam part of S-Class Trails since I have plenty of Idea's for after this arc so it may just be one long arc.**

**Warning: there will be a couple M-rated situations in this chapter...you have been warned**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Time we spend**

_**What are my feelings?**_

* * *

Erza watched with a wide-eyed expression as the events of Sasukes past unfolded, she was utterly shocked to see that his older brother Itachi, the same one who was now a member of Blue Pegasus standing over the bodies of their murdered parent's, murdered by his hands and now torturing the young Sasuke with illusions of their deaths as well as the deaths of every member of their clan.

"Why did you do this?" Sasuke asks lying on the floor, she could see the tears rolling from his cheeks to the wooden floor.

"To test the limits of my capabilities" Itachi explains and Erza's own eyes widen with shock, "To...Test the limits of your capabilities?" she hears the young Sasuke ask with a distant tone "You're saying you butchered every single member of our clan to test the limits of your abilities?" he asks.

"It's of the most importance to me" he says and he turns around "But don't worry I'm not going to kill you" he says and begins leaving only for the young Sasuke to give chase and surprise Erza who can barely keep up. "You're insane!" he yells throwing some kunai he took from the wall at his elder brother who deflects them with his sword however one manages to knock off his head band as Sasuke falls to a knee panting. Picking it up he faces Sasuke and Erza can see tears in Itachi's eyes while Sasuke begins to pass out.

**_Vision End_**

Erza finds herself back staring at Sasuke who immediately looks away "I don't get it" she says, "How could Itachi do that?" she asks not believing what the older Uchiha said. Sasuke explains how after that day he dedicated his life to avenging his clan by getting stronger to kill Itachi, his desire for revenge eventually made him abandon Naruto and The Village in order to join a criminal by the name of Orochimaru. Three years later after he met with Naruto since he left he killed Orochimaru and formed his own team with the goal of finally killing Itachi.

"After I killed Deidara I found Itachi at one of our Clan's hidden bases" Sasuke says remembering that day "And after a long battle Itachi died and I passed out" he states.

"Then how is Itachi still alive?" she asks and he reminds her about the Jutsu Edolas Sasuke used to bring Edolas Lisanna back to life, he then explains how he discovered that the reason Itachi killed their Clan was because he was ordered to by the Village elders, this revelation shocked her.

"After that I slowly began to become consumed by my anger and hatred and slowly became colder" Sasuke says "I killed one of the Village Elders" he looks at her "But before my final attack he took Karin who was my teammate hostage...so a stabbed right through her" he says sounding ashamed as she gasps slightly. "Then I tried to kill my old Sensei Kakashi, and Sakura and Naruto, within an hour of my battle with the elder" he adds "My despair took me to a dark place...I lost sight of who I was" he says looking down. "But I found myself just in time to team up with Naruto and together with Sakura and Kakashi we saved the world from an old evil and wound up here with Itachi and Nagato" he smirks, he decided the detail of the war and how he found his way back to the good side was irrelevant only that she saw how similar their paths were and how he made the wrong choices in life. "So I'm glad to have met you...regardless of the future is, I will always have your back" he extends his hand

"Glad to hear it" she says shaking his hand, the two the stand up and dust themselves off "I'll have to come back when it's all finished" she says talking about their Guild and town. "Oh interested in joining?" he says clearly joking knowing she is Fairy Tail for life, "Who knows maybe if you fight me for real" she says and he whistles "So all those fights you held back" she says with a stone cold face and he sweat drops.

"Not necessarily" He replies "I only got Sage mode like Naruto in Edolas and that helped me unlock my full power" he explains "And I'm still sore as hell after that fight with Edolas Sasuke and Menma" he adds looking for sympathy but gets noting "...Maybe one day I will fight you at full power if it means I can steal you from Fairy Tail" he says in a hushed tone but she hears it and blushes but doesn't respond. "Anyway let's get back to Magnolia, It's my turn to do the shopping" he says summoning the Eagle and the two fly off towards the town home to their Guild

* * *

**Two Days later with Itachi**

* * *

Itachi walked down a road in a forest returning to his Guild after completing a mission, he received a bird from Sasuke detailing the 'trip' to Edolas and that Gaara and Shikamaru Nara where now wandering this world looking for a way home, he was surprised to learn that Fairy Tail was aware that they were from a different Dimension. "Come on out" Itachi says stopping and he sees a familiar face in Ultear.

"Wow, how did you know I was following you?" She asks with her hands raised courteously, she was well aware Itachi was strong but she wasn't sure if he was stronger than her.

"I've known you were watching me since you destroyed the council" Itachi says and her eyes widen since that was months ago, "I was curious to see what your intentions were but I've grown tired waiting" he says his expression was emotionless.

"I see well then I'll tell you" she says walking in front of the Uchiha careful not to provoke him "I know you come from a different world" she says and judging by his unchanging expression "And I guess you knew that" she says and he nods. "You are an interesting man Itachi Uchiha" she smirks. "But I digress, I want to offer you an invitation to Join Grimoire Heart" she says "I will extend this to all of your friends who came from the other world" she adds, "Of course this invitation comes with a warning" she grins maliciously.

"If that is an attempt at threatening my little brother then you are a fool because he is stronger than I am" Itachi says "Naruto is as well and Nagato has the ability to rip out people's souls so by all means...good luck" he says and for the first time smiles walking past her as she growls not used to getting her way.

"Why live like this?" she asks and he stops, she looks over her shoulder "if you combined your powers with Grimoire then you could live like kings" she says.

"...people who try holding on to too much end up with nothing" Itachi says "You give off an aura of a person who believes controlling everything makes you untouchable" he states "You came to me with a warning, now let me offer you some advice" he says turning to face her "People who try to control everything end up failing...I know this much from experience" he thinks back to how he almost completely corrupted Sasuke by treating him like a child "When you are ready to discover who you really are then...come and find me" he says walking away.

She stares at his back before smirking "Nothing worth having comes easy" she says before vanishing returning to her Guild.

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

Naruto and Sasuke explained in detail about their origin and how they came here from a different dimension 3 years ago, at first they were sceptical but when the others from the Edolas group and even Makarov who had been aware since they arrived way back when, the others believed the Master.

Now Naruto and Mirajane had kept their distance, mainly due to Mirajane freaking out anytime he tried to talk with her, since she joined Fairy Tail her only goal was taking care of her siblings but now that they had settled in and they had formed their own bonds with members and didn't need her as much. At first it was fine since she had Naruto as a new team-mate but with him and Sasuke planning to form a Guild and these new thoughts about the blonde surfacing she was more confused than ever before.

However she had not boxed herself...literally as her string of thoughts had caused her to walk into a dead-end street, she turns around to see Naruto standing in front of her with his arms crossed "You ain't leaving until you tell me why you've been avoiding me" he declares and she glares at him.

"Leave me alone!" she yells aggressively at him which surprises him, she then begins to walk towards him but before she can pass he stands in her way "Move" she says looking up at him with an annoyed look. She growls when he shakes his head at her request "Move!" she says swinging for him but he catches her fist and pins her against the wall.

"Talk" he says as she struggles to free herself "Do you hate me?" he asks curiously and then something hits her, perhaps she wanted him to forget about her so he could focus on his dream of forming a Guild.

"Y-Yes" she says "Yeah I do hate you!" she says suprising him "You say you never abandon people you care about yet that's what will happen when you create your Guild!" she says "So why should I bother caring about someone like you!" she says breaking his grip "Do me a favor...no do us all a favor and just quit...and take Sasuke with you...you guys aren't **real **Fairy Tail" she says walking away fast before her tears gave her lies away. Naruto stood staring at the wall with a hurt expression, suddenly flashbacks of his childhood popped into his head remembering how all the villagers gave him the look Mirajane just gave him, the 'You're not wanted' or 'You don't belong here' look...he stood at the wall for a few moments before heading back to his house.

**_Later that night_**

Erza lay awake in her bed staring at the roof in the dark, the only light came from the open window as the stars and fool moon reflect of her face making her light skin glow. The past events had been keeping her up for a few nights now, the main thing on her mind was the revelation of where Sasuke and Naruto came from and Sasukes childhood, seeing the similarities between them made her think they were perfect for each other. However knowing he would not be with Fairy Tail for long made her wonder if she should distance herself from him so she won't be as sad when he leaves or just continue things as they are now and see what the future brings...little did she know the Uchiha had made the decision for them both "Sasuke..." She calls out closing her eyes, saying his name event gave her Goosebumps.

"Hn, you expecting me huh?" her eyes pop open when she sees the Raven haired Uchiha sitting on her windowsill "You even left the window open for me" he smirks climbing on the bed laying beside her.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" She yells in a hushed manner "This is a women's **only** dorm!" she states as he jumps into her room and begins looking around. "Look this is breaking and entering!" she says but he presses his finger against her lips to silence her.

"I have decided..." he smirks hooking her waist and pulling her on top of him "You will help me restore my clan" he states pulling her into a deep kiss before she can reply, no matter how hard she tried his kiss feels like a power sapping drug that turned her into putty. Their lips part as his tongue tickles her bottom lip before invading her mouth while hers timidly enters his, she feels his finger tips brush the skin in the gap between her purple pajamas's top and bottoms just at the waist hand her the bottoms on her lower back, the sensation sends a chill up her spine as she is suddenly underneath the Uchiha who has begun kissing her neck while his fingers continue to trace her bottoms waist band. A quiet moan escapes her clenched lips and she can feel a smirk on his lips form. "For someone so angry and hesitant you are getting into this" he states leaning to her ear "I can see your nipples are hard" he says and she blushes madly as he begins kissing under her chin while undoing her top.

"Wait" she says but it's too quiet for the Uchiha to hear as he kisses her exposed collar bone as he lifts her top and draws circles around her belly button, "S-Sasuke" she pants lightly feeling light headed as the wetness between her thighs becomes more apparent. Giving into her lust she pulls the Uchiha into a deep kiss running her fingers through his spiky hair which is as soft as she remembers "I want you" she says with her eyes filled with lust, he grins and begins removing his shirt.

"Then you will have-**Crash-! **"

Her eyes open shooting up from her bed looking to see a pile of books on the floor having fallen from the shelf _"Dream?"_ she thinks throwing her quilt off and seeing the wet patch on her Bottoms and bed _"Wet Dream..."_ she sighs getting up. She walks into the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face, for the third night she has had a wet dream involving Sasuke, the Uchiha had left this morning to meet with the other members of the Wizard Saints in Makarov's place assuming to Master couldn't go due to his health and damages to the Town.

She looked in the mirror "Do these dreams mean something..." she wonders "Or am I reading to many romance novels?" she scratches her chin, changing her underwear and pants she takes the bottom sheet off her bed and replaces it with a fresh one before climbing back into bed _"It feels like there will be more sleepless nights to come"_ she thinks looking out to see the crack of dawn before closing her eyes.

* * *

**The Following morning at Fairy Tail**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Lucy where standing in the center of the crowded Guild hall, on stage stood, Master Makarov with the S-Class Wizards, Mirajane, Erza and Guildarts Clive who is Fairy Tail's strongest Wizard. "It is now S Class Trial season" Makarov says and the Guild erupts with cheers, "I will now announce the candidates for this year's trial!" he says clearing her throat

"Freed Justine" He says and the Thunder Tribe leader steps forward and Bickslow comments on how he is following in Laxus's footsteps.

"Natsu Dragneel" He continues and Wakaba and Macao claim it was about time he was up for his trail.

"Cana Alberona" He says and the Brunette beauty looks down and Lucy wonders if this was the reason behind Cana's threat to quit the Guild.

"Elfman Stratus!" He yells seeing Elfman in the back who erupts with his manly nonsense

"Levy McGarden" he calls out suprising the petite blue haired girl but not her Shadow Gear Teammates.

"Juvia Lockser" Gajeel yells angrily upon hearing his fellow Ex-Phantom Lord member's name being called out but not his, Erza and Pantherlily point out that he hasn't shown enough signs of being trustworthy which he claims "I'm trustworthy...I just can't tell you why".

"Naruto Uzumaki" suddenly everyone goes quiet, "And...Sasuke Uchiha!" the two Shinobi smirk, glancing at each other. And a collective "...Shit" can be felt coming from the other participants besides Natsu who is extremely pumped.

"The Trails will take place in one week so you have till then to choose a partner and go to the docks where we will board a ship and travel to our guilds sacred ground Tenrou Island, this Island is where our Guild was founded and is said to have been home to Fairies...it is also the resting place of our founder Mavis Vermilion" he explains.

Soon after most of the people left the Guild, Sasuke and Naruto were speaking to Makarov, Natsu and Happy formed the first team with Freed and Bickslow forming another. Evergreen made it known that she was annoyed about being overlooked by her Thunder Tribe teammate as a potential partner and was sending signals to Elfman to pick her as his partner. Gray showed frustration on not being chosen while Juvia offered him her position he told her that he didn't want to take away her chance. Juvia left to talk with Lisanna, the two had become close friends since the Water Wizard joined the Guild.

The two Shinobi then took the seats which Natsu and Juvia abandoned "Well we have officially dropped out of the Trials" they say together surprising the group, Naruto explained it was because they didn't think it was right for them to take positions since they were new to the Guild. However the real reason was because they didn't know how long they'd actually be members and didn't want to become S-Class in a Guild they were planning on quitting.

"I recommended you Gray and the Old Man agreed" Sasuke says to the Ice Wizard "So you can have my spot...I'll be your partner" he says and Gray smirks.

"No complaints here" the Ice Make Wizard says, having Sasuke as his partner almost guaranteed his promotion to S-Class

"And Wendy" he says with a smirk as the Sky Dragon Slayer squeaks upon hearing her name, she made herself smaller so she wouldn't draw attention and be made someone's partner "I'm giving you my slot" he says "And my services as a partner" and she gives a weak smile.

Over in the distance Gajeel had decided he would be Levy's partner and made her blush and crushed her teammates who wanted to be her partner "I'll make you bigger than you've ever been" the Iron Dragon smirks.

Lucy promised to get Cana to S-Class despite the huge hurdles they were up against, but Lucy did not want to say goodbye to her friend would not be deterred from her decision until the Card Wizard gave in.

A Week Later everyone apart of the Trail boarded the ship, learning the S-Class Wizards where on the Island waiting for them...little did any of them know, this would be the last time they'd see Magnolia for Seven years.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here's chapter 16 hope you liked it, as I said it is shorter due to it being a filler**

**Hope you enjoyed the 'Almost' Lemon between Erza and Sasuke ;P**

**Also don't worry about the Mirajane and Naruto 'Falling Out' because there is a reason for that which you will find out in the next chapter**

**Make sure to Review if you want me to keep updating **

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed**

* * *

**HOLY SHIT Naruto 692 was amazing...ruins this story but whatever lol VIVA La Revolution! Also if Sasuke dies in the Manga... you should know I'm stopping this story lol**

* * *

**I have made this chapter longer and it now has the entire Tenrou Arc in it, just warning you the fight with Acnologia and Hade's will be short so don't expect alot. This means next chapter will be the seven year time skip. make sure to leave loads of reviews.**

**I will be starting a course on Tuesday and depending on the times will determine how frequent my updates will be, I have also started a Sasuke X Sakura in the Real world story which I am planning on working on as well so for fans of that pairing be sure to check it out.**

* * *

**Warning: there may be a couple M-rated stuff in this chapter...you have been warned**

* * *

**Chapter 17: S Class Trials**

_**Grimoire Heart vs. Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia**_

* * *

As the group travelled to the Island to mark the begging of the exams they were forced to endure a blistering heat, many of them had stripped to swim suit's...and Gray had stripped naked and was currently passed out on a chair being ogled by Juvia who hadn't taken anything off claiming the only thing that gets her hot is the sight of a nude Gray.

Naruto was looking over the ledge at the Ocean, this reminded him think of the "S-Class Mission he went on with Guy-Sensei, Captain Yamato and Aoba when the war was starting and he was being tricked into hiding with Killer B. The sight of Natsu puking his guts up also added nostalgic thoughts of the mission since Guy got sea sick too, "Hang on man we're almost there" he says patting the Dragon Slayer.

"Naruto..." he looks to see Wendy looking at him with a worried look "Why did you give me your spot in this exam?" she asks slightly fidgety "I-I mean you are already strong enough to be S-Class already" she explains.

"Wendy I know you are ready for this" Naruto says reassuringly "Natsu and Gajeel told me you fought bravely against Faust and where instrumental in beating him" he explains and she blushes at the compliments "I'll follow your lead during this test and as long as you don't give up I'll help you anyway I can" he says placing his hand on the top of her head "Otherwise think of this as a vacation on a exotic Island" he grins and she laughs nodding

Sasuke was at the front of the ship meditating, he had remained motionless for most of the trip which amazed the others but Naruto explained it was down to how they were trained as kids however this would cause Sasuke to say "Like you could ever sit still long enough to meditate" which would be the last thing he'd say for the duration of the journey. His thoughts where on these Trials, he had to convince Naruto to pull out claiming 'what's the point of becoming S-Class to a Guild we'd be leaving' however unbeknownst to the blonde Sasuke could feel it, this would be their last venture with Fairy Tail.

As the Island came into view they hear Master Makarov clear his throat, he was in a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt "Wow Gramps you look ridiculous" Gray says. "Said the nudist to the stylish man" Makarov retorts. He soon beings to explain the first challenge, with 8 participants there will be 8 entrances at the base of the Island, 3 led to S-Class Wizards for a match, 1 led to a Serenity challenge and four led to two combat trials. Suddenly all eyes were on the Shinobi, so the participants would face either an S-Class Wizard or...those two.

Soon the Trials began and despite Freed's attempt to hold off the others Naruto and Sasuke easily broke the seal using a combined sage mode, the land on the water which surprises everyone more than the shattering of Freed's spell. "Come on Gray let's get to the Island" Sasuke says snapping everyone into battle mode as they all raced to the Island to get to the entrances.

Once they have all entered the routes are sealed...

**_Gajeel and Levy_**

"I wonder what we got, I hope it's a route with an S-class" Gajeel says flashing a menacing grin "Or maybe with those guys Sasuke and Naruto...hell even Salamander, so many punks to pummel so little time" he says as his grin grows.

"Uh...you do realize this is MY Trial right?" Levy asks "And I don't know if I can face Erza, Mirajane and especially Gildarts" she says "And seeing Sasuke and Naruto shatter Freeds script makes me wonder if doing this Trial was a mistake" she says.

"Keep that up and you'll lose before we start" Gajeel says stopping all movement "I already told you...I'll make you big" he says and she blushes at his smug grin "So you just focus on the Trial and leave the fighting to me" he says and the two continue walking

**_Evergreen and Elfman_**

"Of all the people to face" Elfman says looking at his elder sister who was already in her **Satan Soul **form glowing a dark purple, the male Strauss was well aware his sister was in a foul mood because of Naruto and something he said. "Sis..." he mutters nervously.

"Don't stand there thinking that just because we're siblings I won't pound you into an unrecognizable puddle of meat" she says punching her palm, a loud *gulp* comes from the Manly man.

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" Evergreen asks nervously and receives a shake of the head from the Demon.

"No...you get a pounding by association" Mira says and this time Evergreen *Gulps*, the fight starts with Mira easily overpowering the two, she didn't know why but she had been angry at Naruto all week and the sight of a guy even if it was her brother made her furious.

"C-Come on Sis...it's Naruto who pissed you off so why are you taking it out on me?" Elfman asks and Mira snaps at the name of the blonde driving her fist straight into his stomach.

"Typical man! Something proves to be hard and they make excuses!" Mira says stomping her foot she then turns to Evergreen.

"W-Wait before you attack there is something you should know" Evergreen says as Mira closes in for an attack...

**_with Sasuke and Gray_**

The two guys walked through the cave, "So are you and Erza like...a couple?" the Ice mage asks and Sasuke raises an eyebrow "Well it's just a rumour going around the Guild I just wanted to know" he says.

"Well no we aren't involved like that, sparring partners and occasional teammates but that's as far as it goes" Sasuke replies, he wasn't sure if Gray believed that because he himself didn't but with everything that's happened he wasn't sure what to say "what about you and the Water girl...Juvia?" he asks and Gray shudders.

"I had to waterproof my home because she wouldn't stop trying to get in" the Ice mage shudders and Sasuke laughs.

"I get that, before I came to this world Girls would jump all over me" the Uchiha exclaims "But at that time...I was a different person" he finishes with a little more seriousness in his words "If Juvia is willing to go to such lengths to earn your affection then I'd take a closer look before shutting her out" he explains "having something to care about will give you more power than any spell or information" he finishes.

"Uh...Ok I will" Gray says "Thanks for the advice man" he says and Sasuke nods "BY the way" the Ice Mage hears the Uchiha say "If you tell anyone about me giving you relationship advice especially the Dobe the only thing on your mind for the foreseeable future will be removing my foot from your ass" Sasuke says cracking his neck startling the Ice Wizard

**_Naruto and Wendy VS Erza_**

Naruto provided back up as the young Sky Dragon Slayer charged at the S-Class wizard, Erza had wanted to face Naruto for a while to see how he stacked up to Sasuke. However Naruto had told her that he would only be fighting to give an opening for Wendy which meant he wasn't going to go all out, however she was caught off guard when he used his **Lava Style **to corner her for Wendy to attack and because of Naruto Wendy was looking great and was untouchable because the blonde seemed to have a counter for everything she tried.

"Wendy you have become strong and I can see why Naruto would recommend you but Naruto won't be with you to cover your mistakes on S-Class missions" the Scarlet wizard states, she knew it was low but it was her only move, if she could convince Wendy to stand along against her then she could win OR draw Naruto into a real fight.

"It's up to you Wendy" Naruto says suprising both girls "You can learn from failing...trust me I know, or you can find the strength to win by standing alone" he says and after a moment the young girl nods.

"I'll do it" Wendy says, she then stands opposite of Erza with a serious expression, using some power up spells on herself she charges at Erza at a fast pace which surprises the Scarlet wizard however despite her best efforts Wendy is defeated by the S-Class member.

Naruto catches her and she seemed to have passed out "You did yourself proud Wendy" Naruto says brushing the Dragon Slayers fringe out of her eyes causing the Dragon Slayer to smile.

"I have no doubt in a year or two she'll make a wonderful S-Class wizard" Erza states and Naruto nods, "I wonder if you will be around to see it" she says and Naruto looks at her through a side glance.

"Even if we aren't members of the Guild I will always support her in some form" he says and she smiles, she got a similar answer from Sasuke. "Now that the battle is over we can meet up with everyone else who failed and the other S Class wizards" she says and begins to lead them through the tunnel.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

All those who failed the first portion of the exams met at a small camp area, a few were surprised to see Naruto arrive holding Wendy but once Erza came out they figured she beat Wendy and Naruto stopped since there was no point continuing. Others included Juvia and Lisanna who faced Gray and Sasuke, unfortunately for them Sasuke didn't have the same mentality as Naruto as he completely boxed Lisanna out leaving Juvia to face Gray alone and once the Water Wizard lay defeated he placed her in a weak Genjutsu but still strong enough to beat her. Freed and Bickslow lost to Lucy and Cana while Natsu passed Gildarts to advance, they were surprised to learn that Elfman and Evergreen beat Mirajane but when the Take Over explains that Evergreen claimed to be pregnant it left her speechless and frozen.

Now while they waited for the Trial to finish they began to cook and joke around, only Naruto was missing as he sat alone in a high tree, he wasn't sad or depressed or anything but he noticed his presence was affecting Mirajane so he thought it would be better to be on his own.

Mirajane was aware of this and was mentally kicking herself, she had become so flustered and confused she said something she could never mean. She hasn't known Naruto that long but the first time she laid eyes on him when he stayed between Elfman and her and Lisanna with no fear despite the danger, the fearless look and the way he kept them shielded at all times, then when he and Sasuke came to join the Guild how he joked and took the situation with a warm smile, even when he went on S-Class missions with her and her siblings "For the fun" when in reality he wanted to make sure they were safe, he then went just to keep her company. Although she acted like a Tom boy and was prone to violence she wasn't an idiot or blind, she knew Naruto cared, perhaps cared to much but still...the reason she was mad was because she wanted him to confess, the setting was perfect but rather than confess he simply said "I've never abandoned someone I care about and I won't start with you". OK so he went to kiss her but...it was her first kiss and she had planned it all out -They'd meet in the forest...it would begin to rain and HE would give her his jacket or coat-she isn't picky—then the light of the sun would reflect on the them like a spot light and he'd say "I love you" and then...-Kiss-.

Now she was feeling a pang of guilt staring at him sitting in a Tree by himself _"I can't let him leave without...telling him how I feel"_ she thinks standing up, the others stop and stare at her as she leaves them suddenly.

**_small gap_**

"_I wonder how Sakura and Kakashi Sensei are" _Naruto thinks, since learning about what happened after he and Sasuke 'Died' he had begun to think more and more about his world. "N-Uzumaki!" he looks down to see Mirajane looking up at him, jumping from his branch and landing on his feet with a thud.

"Let's walk" she says dragging him off away from the eavesdroppers "I wanted to talk to you about before...I said some harsh things" she says as they walk through..A forest "You should know I-I didn't mean it" she says.

"I know" he says and she stops "You act all tough and Heartless but I know deep down you're a big softy" he says putting his arms behind his head "I was giving you space and letting you cool off...although I didn't think it would take a week" he says now clearly teasing her "I mean I know you are hot headed but still a Week is—" he cuts off abruptly as a sharp pain hits his shin, there was no cry in pain just a fettle positioned Naruto holding his shin.

"Anyway" Mirajane says sweetly "I want to apologise for what I said" she states smiling at him "So...let's be friends OK?" she offers.

"...Yeah I'd like that" he smiles...there is now a sudden pain at the top of his head "WHAT THE HELL!" now there was a cry of pain.

"You Idiot!" she says "That's not what you're supposed to say!" she stomps her foot "Don't you read ANY romances?" she asks "When I say stuff like I hate you or anything hurtful it has the opposite meaning!" she says.

"H-How the hell am I supposed to figure all that out?" he asks and the angry tick mark appears on her only larger.

"Because that's what Guys do!" she say's "Read between the lines you dork!" she says and Naruto shoots her a look that can only be compared to a look you give when a friend squats down and lays an egg.

"What lines?" he asks receiving another hit in the head "Stop hitting me!" he says hold his head.

"I LIKE YOU! YOU DUMB ASS!" she says and Naruto gaps at her, it then registers what she just blurted out and she turns completely red...the ostrich method of dealing with troubling situations was looking good so she glanced around for a perfect spot to bury her head, but for right now getting away from the blonde was top priority.

As she turned to run Naruto lunged out and hugged her from behind, his larger from boxed her in "Growing up there was always one girl I loved...but she only ever saw another person, but I never gave up on her...even to a point where I'd ignore the confessions of other girls" he says and she though nervous makes no attempt to leave his embrace "Mira...I'll never see the signs...it's the way I am, but if you are willing to be patient with me...I'll give you everything I can in return" he says and Mira is so close to crying.

"...I love you" and with those words the Take Over Wizard spins around kissing him hard, being her first kiss...and technically HIS first kiss_(So long as a certain kiss is never mentioned...EVER)_it was sloppy and imperfect but...perfect at the same time, his hands never left her sides while hers where draped around his neck and shoulders. Their tongues fought for dominance and Mira let out a quiet moan of ecstasy and after a few moments the separated for air.

**_With Erza_**

With the food ready she went in search of Naruto and Mirajane but her eyes widen when she sees Levy laying face down covered in dirt and small wounds. "Levy" she says rushing to her fallen friend "What happened?" she asks and tears begin pouring down her face.

"E-Erza you have to help him...I didn't want to leave him but he made me" the blue haired girl says muffled in tears, Erza assumed she meant Gajeel "G-Grimoire Heart is on the Island" Erza's eyes widen at the name "He's fighting two members on his own"...

Erza lifts Levy up and rushes back to base, luckily she hadn't got far so she was able to drop Levy there before rushing out, and Juvia accompanied her as back up as the war between the two Guilds had begun.

All participants saw a red flare shoot up signalling intruders, Sasuke split from Gray, Lucy and Cana after sensing something. Natsu had met up with Elfman and Evergreen saving them from some cry baby. Naruto and Mira split up with the Take-Over wizard going to look for Lisanna and Naruto the intruders.

* * *

**A few Hours into the Invasion**

* * *

Master Makarov had fallen to Grimoire Heart Guild master Hade's who was Fairy Tails Second master, Evergreen and Elfman had been beaten by a Member of the Dark Guilds Elite group "Seven Kin of Purgatory", his name was Rustyrose.

Lucy with the Help of Natsu and Happy beat Kain Hikaru another member of "Seven Kin of Purgatory" after combing Lucy with Dragon Slayer Magic and Air Magic using the Dark Guild members 'cursed doll'. They then encountered Capricorn a Celestial spirit being controlled by a man named Zoldeo who had possessed the Goat man for 17 years. However both Natsu, Lucy and Cana where beaten by Blue Note and his Gravity Magic however they were saved by a returning enraged Gildarts who wanted to destroy Grimore for interupting this sacred tradition.

Erza and Juvia faced off against Melody, she was proving to be a strong opponent for Erza and Juvia was out classed. This changed however when Melody revealed her target to be Juvia's crush Gray, she then began taking it to the Grimoire heart member before it ended in a draw.

Erza ran back tracking towards the camp where the wounded were was worried that she hadn't seen Sasuke or Naruto fighting and guessed they may be near there protecting the wounded.

**_Mirajane and Lisanna_**

The siblings looked at the motionless Elfman as Wendy bandages him up, Mirajane was feeling useless...she knew Naruto was off taking on the Master of the Dark Guild making it look easy, she couldn't even protect one sibling. "Lisanna...you stay hear" she says and her younger sister looks at her "I need to help everyone else" she says and begins to leave when suddenly she is staring at two members of the Seven Kin, Azuma and Zancrow.

"Well Azuma...look what we have here" the God Slayer laughs loudly at the sight of the wounded "Ants waiting to be crushed" he grins as Mirajane gets between them and the wounded.

"I know this one...the one known as the **She Devil**" Azuma says stepping forward "I would like to test that nickname" he says and she transforms into her **Satan Soul**.

"Lisanna" she says seeing her youngest sibling stand to fight beside her "Get the others to safety" she says "you need to help Wendy" she adds more sternly.

"But sis..." Lisanna knows if she leaves Mira alone to fight these too alone she could die "F-Fine" she says and begins to run away only to be encased in giant roots with a timer of **180**.

"Sorry but for the sake of forcing you to fight all out and following my Masters instructions I will use this spell" Azuma says sounding apologetic for using such tactics "If you cannot defeat me by the time that counter hits Zero there will be a huge explosion killing everyone of you" he explains and she gasps as the timer starts but vanishes kicking the Wood Wizard flying, the man simply smiles.

"Don't think you're going anywhere kid" Zancrow says seeing Wendy stand "I'll keep you all contained for when the explosion goes off" he smirks.

Mira winces as the two exchange blows, truth is this technique isn't something she can activate regularly and was weaker as a result. Azuma could sense her mind wasn't focused and was mostly drawn to her sister's safety, the timer read **99** and seemed to be dropping rapidly.

"Is this the best you can do?" Azuma asks in a clearly taunting tone as the timer continues to drop "I expected more from and S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail" he adds and she growls swinging wildly but not managing to land a decisive blow.

She looked back and saw the time hit **10** and raced back "Close your eyes Lisanna" she says with a smile, "I promise everything will be fine" she says and a teary eyed Lisanna nods, with a sigh Azuma turns and leaves and Zancrow takes that as his cue to leave too.

A huge explosion shakes the Island, Mira felt her body elevate into the air and her own eyes had shut at the moment the timer ran out, realizing that she wasn't dead she opens her eyes to the most amazing thing, every member including Lisanna and Wendy where encased in the claw shaped Orange liquid Naruto used in Edolas, she looked up as he held her in his arms bridal style.

"Sorry I'm late" he smiles and she almost hit him again but instead reached up and pulled him into a kiss, thankfully the members Naruto rescued where unconscious and missed the display of affection "Hmm...I should be late more often" he says cheekily getting a laugh "I got chuckles but the Wood guy vanished" Naruto says pointing to the unconscious Dark Mage.

"I'm just glad everyone is alright" she says as he puts her and the others down reverting back to his normal form. "Where are you going now?" she asks and he points straight ahead.

"Their ship is on the other side of the Island, so it's time to kick their Guild masters door down" he says, he see's she is about to offer to go with him but despite his speed her arm was hit by the explosion, nothing Wendy couldn't heal but her fight was over. "Don't worry I'm sure Sasuke is already there and I'll arrive just in time to see him win" he says "Then he'll call me and Dobe and say that I'm late.

"True...you better not keep him waiting then" she says, he can see that she is worried that he might get hurt or die so he runs his fingers through her fringe "I expect a big kiss when all this is over" he winks.

"Come back quickly and I'll let you pick where I kiss" she winks and gets a huge blush from Naruto "...Pervert" she says and he dashes off after giving her a huge grin.

**_Ultear_**

The Leader of the Seven Kin walked towards the ship an unconscious Zeref on her back, this was the legendary Black wizard who created many evil things until he vanished 400 years ago. Despite being in reach of her goal what Itachi said was playing in her head, she wondered what would happen if her plan failed, she considered this Life as her practise life or fake life and when she reaches the world of Magic she could turn back time and begin her **Real **Life. However faith had other plans as she sees meditating in her path... "Sasuke" she smirks as his red eyes open causing her to feel a chill run down her back.

"You know me?" he asks standing up, he found Grimoire's Base and knew he'd run into members returning or leaving. "My name is Ultear, I know Itachi" she says and this surprises him "on an...Intimate level" she smirks suggestively "...We slept together way back when you all first arrived" she says and his eyes widen "Of course I looked like someone else to him...or so I thought" she adds.

"He never mentioned you" Sasuke says and she leans Zeref against a tree "But regardless...this is the end of the line" he says drawing his sword

"_I guess I can see what he can do_" she thinks summoning her green spheres "Let's get this over with Nursling" she says with a smirk as Sasuke suddenly vanishes appearing behind her driving his foot into her back, _"So fast" _ she thinks recovering as she lands.

"I expected you could follow me with that speed..." Sasuke says and she gets a good look at his red glowing eyes "Next time you won't get up" he says coldly and she smirks.

"People associated with the light Guilds never go to kill an opponent" she says and he gives her the same cold blank stare _"OK i thought it was cute at first but this feels like I'm talking to myself"_ she sighs "What else can you do?" she asks.

suddenly after forming the necessary hand seals "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**" he exhales multiple Dragon shaped Fire balls surprising her momentarily before using her "**Arc of Time**" to age the flames causing them to disappear, Sasukes eyes widen as she simply smirks at him.

"My Magic is by far the strongest you'll have encountered in this world Sasuke" she explains "Its called **Arc of Time **and it allows me to alter time thus I sent your flames into the future where they burned out" she smirks "You won't be able to touch me" she says and her eyes widen as Sasuke palms his hands together pointing them at her.

"**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu**" he says firing several beams and shoots them at her in different directions she jumps out of the way landing on her knee "Interesting" he says "So you can't spread your spell if the attack comes from different directions" he says and she makes a 'tch' noise after a single attack he deduced her one of her magic's weaknesses "then I guess your magic will not work on me...otherwise you'd have done it" he smirks.

"Impressive" she says "However" she says summoning many small spheres from her wrist device "Can you dodge these?" she asks sending them at him, he dodges most but one hits his hand and he can immediately tell a few fingers where broken. "You are agile but it's over" she says with a grin "I'm well aware you power derives from those hand gestures and since I've broken some fingers on that masculine hand of yours you are defenseless" she says clearly pleased with herself.

however the sound of chirping birds catches her attention as she dodges a huge light sword coming from Sasukes undamaged hand almost impales her "This **Chidori Eisō **is all I need to beat you" he claims, with a damaged hand using Sage mode was pointless, and the area was too confined for Susanoo or at least he didn't trust that it was capable of taking on her **Arc of Time**, so his **Chidori Eisō **is the Best choice since he can use his speed and get close to her before striking her.

the two continue their battle with Ultear slightly in the lead do to a second injury to Sasuke's leg which was now affecting him and his balance "You waste your time with Fairy Tail" Ultear says "Come with me and the things we could accomplish" she says "Would alter the very world as we know it" she finishes and he smirks.

"Sorry but I already have a girl I'm interested in and she is the jealous type" he smirks until he hears a scream "Erza!" he looks at the direction of the scream "Damn it" he mutters as he hears Ultear laugh.

"Perhaps I should wait a minute or two and then ask" Ultear says looking at the Uchiha's back "Because by the sounds of it your girl is about to die" she laughs out but is silenced when a huge pressure of Purpl energy bursts from Sasuke.

"Then I guess I have to end this fast" he says as he turns to face her with his** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan **activated, she gasps as he disappears like before only now his punch is much stronger and it sends her flying back coughing up blood as she coughs for air feeling like her lung collapsed. "I need to get rid of you and help her" he says and she lifts her arms for a defense but even with one arm Sasukes attack sends her into a huge rock and she lets out a large whelp, "**Chidori!**" she hears the birds again and closes her eyes waiting for the end. She hears the attack hit the rock and his chest his pressed against her's and she opens her eyes to see his Onyx ones looking back at her, "Why?" she asks.

"I swore I was done taking lives" he says "And I won't break that oath on a Guilds Sacred ground" he explains separating from the rock "It's addicting...taking a life" he states "I know the rush it brings...Naruto has never taken a life before but...I can feel the time is coming close...perhaps it'll be your master" he looks back at her as she slumps to the ground. "Ultear...who are you?" he asks "Do you know? ...I found myself asking these questions and decided I was a loyal comrade of Fairy Tail and a brother to Naruto...but I almost became the person I was trying to leave behind" he states "I will save Erza..." he says more to himself as he begins to leave "I don't know how you ended up as you are and I don't care...come after my family and I will show you **who **I was" he warns and she looks away as he runs off.**  
**

**_Erza vs Azuma_**

The Wood user had countered every attack Erza had thrown at her, as a result she let out a scream in frustration as she fell to a knee panting _"None of my Armour have any affect" _ she thinks _"Maybe the seduction Armour" _she thinks with a chibi face thinking of the an extremely daring maid -ike outfit. It's composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "_Come on Boy_".

"I will not attempt something like that!" she yells suddenly "I am NOT Lucy!" she says confusing her opponent, in reality THAT Armour was for getting Sasuke to tell her what she told Knightwalker, however that was for a different time.

"Not to hurry you along but I must be returning to Master Hades" Azuma says and she growls "Perhaps the rumors of your prowess where exagerated but at this rate your Guild mates will not be getting the Magic back" he states, he had managed to take the power from all the Fairy Tail Wizards, however only Sasuke and Naruto were spared since their power did not work using Magic.

"What sword will I use" she says aloud as her opponent jumps down at her, the sound of something slicing through the air caused her to look back and sees a blade "_Thats Sasukes" _she thinks grabbing it as the blade glows a Chidori blue and she jumps up switching into her red pants with the yellow flames. _"I'll always rely him and the Guild" _she thinks _"Because neither will ever let me down"_ she smirks landing on a branch as Azuma falls to the ground below. Her victory is short lived as she two falls over from exhaustion however Sasuke manages to catch her and plants his feet on a thunk of a tree before doing a back flip to the ground.

"Stuck the landing" he smirks but his eyes widen when she kisses him holding his neck to keep him from breaking, he can feel her heart beating fast from both nerves and exhaustion but he holds her close returning the kiss.

"Sorry" she says resting her head on his shoulder "You always seem to be there when I need you so I thought I should thank you" she explains and he smirks.

"If that's your way of thanking me then I need to get more thank you's" he grins and she smirks planting a light kiss on his lips "So...is that kiss just a thank you or is it something else?" he asks having no idea about this sort of thing.

"Sasuke...it can mean whatever you want it to" she says seductivly "Damn I forgot to use the Armour" she says with her chibi face confusing him.

_"The rest is up to you Naruto" _Sasuke thinks well aware his best friend had gone to face Hades alone

**The Grimoire ship**

Naruto stood across from the old man however he wasn't alone, Laxus had been fighting the Guild master who injured his Grandfather and had managed to push the Old man back however after being hit by a spell that preventing him from moving was hit by a huge spell called "**Explosion Bullet" **that left the Blonde Dagon Slayer defeated in a creator.

"So you are from the Elemental Lands" Hade's says who seemed unimpressed with Naruto, the Blonde was surprised Hades knew exactly where he was from "I legend has been passed down for almost 400 years of a man with a golden glow and could fly and create huge Balls of destructive energy and another man who could create stars with a red eye with ripples" he explains.

"the Sage of Six paths" Naruto says and Hades looks at him "The man your talking about is from a thousand years ago" the blonde says "He created the moon which sealed a rabbit goddess inside...however he never glowed a golden colour and his eyes where purple" he states.

"The legend says while one would bring destruction the other would bring creation" Hades says and Naruto suddenly remembers, "It's us...you're talking about me and Sasuke" he says and Hades grins.

"Naruto!" the blonde hears Laxus call out to him "Use this!" he says shooting a bolt of lightning at him which seems to hit his **Hakke no Fūin Shiki **on his stomach, suddenly after being engulfed in Lightning Naruto returns now in his **Six Paths Sage form, **"So...it's true Dragon Slayer Magic can increase the power of Chakra" Laxus says and Naruto plants his staffs made from **Gudōdama**.

_"But Kaguya"_ Naruto thinks but remembers that all of the Tailed beasts had infused their Chakra into him and perhaps she wasn't able to take all of it, smirking he looks at Hades "Oh you are in trouble" he says summoning a Shadow clone "Take Laxus out of here" he says and the clone nods grabbing the dragon slayer "I'll end this in one attack" he says and the elder man laughs at this claim.

"I'd like to see you try" the man says as Naruto floats into the air summoning 3 bowling ball sized **Bijūdama **before adding Wind Chakra to them "I am Hades Master of the most powerful Guild and I will not be looked down on by a snot nosed punk! the Master of Grimorie Heart says revealing his **D****evil's Eye **"**Grimoire Law!**"

"**Multiple Bijūdama Rasenshuriken**"

**_At the Camp_**

Most of the Guild members had recovered and planed to confront Hades however Sasuke told them that it was unnecessary, they where stunned to see Laxus being carried on Naruto's back however Sasuke was aware this was a clone as the Happy resurfaced with Lily and Carla after searching Grimoires ship they claimed to have paired a huge heart Exceeds flew. all the chatted came to a halt when a huge explosion came from the ship's location, the impact was so enormous the whole Island shook.

"How...How did he get it back?" Erza hears Sasuke say "Kaguya took our power" he adds further confusing her as she wondered who this Kaguya was. After the aftershocks calmed Naruto flew down landing in front of Mirajane who was amazed by his god like appearance "In an Instant" he smirks before passing out returning to normal.

**_The** **following morning_**

after making sure the remnants of Grimoire left the Island with their severely injured master, Master Makarov declared the Trail was over much to the annoyance to Gray, Natsu and Gajeel who wasn't even a candidate. However Mirajane and Naruto wandered off, his entire body was sore and Mira promised a 'full' body massage when they got back to Magnolia. After playing Nurse for a time Erza went for a walk with Sasuke who learned his fingers would be fine by the time they docked in Magnolia, all and all the events seemed of the battle felt like a distant memory. their laughs and celebrations where cut short however as a thunderous roar that caused them all to cover their ears.

"I-I don't believe it!" Makarov yells as Laxus stands beside him "Its Acnologia!" he says "The Dragon of the Apocalypse" he finishes as Gildarts tells for everyone to make for the ship however the Dragon gets between them and their escape so Makarov though heavily injured grows into his giant form intending to sacrifice himself so everyone else can escape, however none of them can bring themselves to abandon him.

"Hit it with everything you got!" Laxus yells taking charge getting in front of Makarov, They all used their strongest attacks and the three Dragon Slayers used their Roars knocking the massive Dragon on its back.

The two Shinobi charged togethor with Naruto forming the Rasenshuriken while Sasuke infuses the Amaterasu black flames, jumping into the Air "**Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**" Naruto yells hoping his father heard him while Sasuke face palms. Acnologia lets out a bellowing roar as it is engulfed in the black flames.

"Burn" Sasuke says but all their eyes widen when the Dragon flies up into the sky unharmed "Impossible! Only I can put those flames out" Sasuke yells getting ready to attack again only for Erza to grab his good hand.

"Lets go home" she smiles and after a moment looking around seeing Natsu comfort Lucy and Mira and Naruto hold hands as they form a circle, "Yeah...Its my turn to do the shopping" she smiles at Sasuke's reply but he mouths the words "I love you" which she replies.

with another roar Acnologia unleashes its breath attack which destroys the whole Island as all the evacuating members of Grimoire including Meredy and Ultear who watched from a row boat, closing her eyes and looking away _"I'm sorry Itachi...I killed your brother"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I'm sorry if this seemed...well butchered but like I said apart from the return of Laxus this Arc doesn't do much for me...**

**I hope Naruto and Mirajane becoming a Couple and Sasuke and Erza's silent confession before meeting their 'end' makes up for it :D**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, and thanks to those who wished me luck on my course. Those who didn't...you know who you are :P **

**I was planning on making this a chapter dedicated to the 7 year gap with it ending with the Tenrou group returning but I decided against it.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Time passed us by (Part 1)**

_**A New Town**_

* * *

Days turned to weeks as the news of Acnologia's attack spread to the Guilds and the demise of its top members, however the remaining members spent their days searching for signs of the Island with little to show for it, they revealed that Sasuke and Naruto where from a different world so the Council would become interested but while the news that there was other worlds out their remained huge, however the search fizzled out. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus also tried to help in vain but the Island was gone and nothing remained, soon Itachi and Nagato quit their Guilds and vanished for a time. A year later they resurfaced with Gaara and Shikamaru and soon began the preparations forming of their Guild. However Nagato and Itachi soon entered the **Ten Wizard Saints **and Nagato also joined the Council and soon rose to one of its top members.

With the loss of their top players Fairy Tail soon fell from the top gradually to the bottom, most of the members quit and Job requests diminished and they eventually lost the Guild Hall and were forced to relocate to a shed on the outskirts of the city and a new Guild by the name of "**Twilight Ogre**" established and quickly made life hell for Fairy Tail.

**_Itachi 1 year after the 'Deaths' of Naruto and Sasuke_**

With Fiore aware of their presence as other world travelers the news that they were forming a Guild AND a Village was huge news, the Council weren't to please with the Idea but Nagato reassured this Village would be more to make them feel less home sick...which was a ball faced lie, the only reason they wanted a Village was they were tired of seeing how poorly the cities were maintained and wanted to lead by example.

"Hey Itachi" Shikamaru says as the finish uprooting the trees "Building a Village is all well and good but what will we do for stores" he asks, they would need to get licenses to open shops not to mention find good Merchants to run them "Plus building a village will take forever" he sighs, "If Sasuke where here then we could use the Wood Style" he says absentmindedly to what he said "Uh...Sorry I didn't mean to." Itachi cuts the lazy man off with a simple hand gesture.

"They're fine" he says, he couldn't explain it to Shikamaru but he knew deep down Naruto and Sasuke were alive. Maybe it was because his eyes itched at the mention of Sasuke since they shared the same eyes or maybe it was a simple gut feeling but he knew Sasuke would be back. He remembered a day or two after the incident he was once again confronted by Ultear only this time he was more...fragile and her posture much more deflated.

-_Flashback__—_

_Itachi sat in a small café sipping from a tea-cup, many of the waitresses where looking at him with clear school girl crushes but he paid no attention as he enjoyed his beverage. He then felt a familiar presence "So...it's been just under two weeks and you found your true self?" he asks as Ultear grips his hand._

"_I need to tell you something...privately" she says and he puts the cup down and leaves money as payment, he can tell by her expression that this was serious. She leads him into a dark area of the town, "I don't know how to say this but bluntly" she says "Grimoire attacked Fairy Tail on their Sacred grounds...and then it was attacked by Acnologia" she says and his eyes widen "All the members on the Island...died" she says and drops to her knees, she felt if she was going to turn over a new leaf then the first thing she should do is tell Itachi it was her fault._

"_I thought that creäture only answered to Zeref" Itachi says, clearly the news of his brothers demise hadn't sunk in yet "Why did you attack?" he asks _

"_The Dark Wizard Zeref was on the Island...we were trying to capture him but failed miserably, Sasuke beat me and then lectured me...I could see the family resemblance" she says with a sad smile "I'm so sorry, this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't come to the Island" she says bowing her head._

"_If he was on the Island then there was always a chance this could happen" his response comes as a surprise to her "And...Coming to face me was the right thing to do" he says kneeling down "So stand up" he says offering his hand "Sasuke will come back...I can feel it" he states suprising her._

"_How can you be so understanding and sure?" she asks accepting his hand getting back to her feet "I did a terrible thing" she says "Shouldn't you hate me?" she asks and he shakes his head._

"_I've done unspeakable things as well...but it's not about trying to seek forgiveness that will cleanse you from you misdeeds but using them as an example for the future, because you can never escape your past...only accept it" he explains._

"_I have a request...A person who I wronged is travelling with me...her name is Meredy" Ultear says, she explains how she destroyed Meredy's home and recruited her into the Dark guild at a young age "She isn't on any lists so could you take her in?" she asks. She knew the Pink haired girl would want to stay with her but for now it was better if they separated._

"_Very Well but I expect you to come back, I will be forming A Guild and it will need members" he says and she laughs, "I don't think the Council will simply overlook record" he hears her reply. "Let me and my friend worry about the Council...they have good Wizards who need direction not a prison" he explains._

"_...OK then I promise I'll join your Guild" she smiles extending her hand which Itachi shakes._

_-__Flashback End__—_

Later that day he met the young girl who seemed lost in the world and once she found out Ultear was leaving her in Itachi's care became nervous but after a time she opened up to Itachi and became a fully fledged member to their future Guild.

"In any case until then we will make do with what we've got" Itachi explains to the Nara clan member, "Where is Gaara?" he asks and Shikamaru points over his shoulder to the red-head using his sand to stack blanks of wood while Meredy offered words of encouragement which surprisingly weren't working.

"I heard Fairy Tail is searching for the Island again" Shikamaru says with a sigh, at first he wasn't sure how to treat Itachi since the Uchiha was an S-rank missing Nin and a member of the Akatsuki. However he began to see Itachi as a wise man much wiser for his age.

"They have come on hard time and need to believe" Gaara says joining in on the conversation, "That their friends will be back...I'd bet that's all that keeps them together" he says.

Looking away slightly _"Stay safe...Sasuke, Naruto" _ Itachi says and then they continue with the renovating

* * *

**7 years later**

* * *

Since the incident 7 years ago Fairy Tail has fallen from the number 1 Guild in Fiore all the way down to the lowest position and pretty much forgotten, time moved on and all searching came to an end and they were declared dead...however many believed that long ago. Macao took over as Fairy Tail Master working alongside Wakaba to keep the Guild going, Droy eat himself into a huge...Ok fat guy, otherwise they all grew older from late teens and young adults to adults. Alzack and Bisca got married and now have 6 year old daughter named Asuka.

The Guild Hall was destroyed once again by Twilight Ogre who found pleasure in kicking an already beaten Guild, they were in silence as Droy in an angry rant yelled "Levy's never coming back!" and now all of the painting's Reedus drew of those who went to the Island where spread out on the floor forcing them to look at the happier times.

"Maybe it's time...to close up" Macao says with a sigh, he tried his best but he was never Master material and following in the footsteps of the legendary Masters of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermilion, Precht Gaebolg and Makarov Dreyer was impossible for an ordinary Wizard like him. "We had a good run but now we are living on past glories...it's time to move on" he says sadly as they all look down.

"We can't give up!" Macao's son Romeo stands up "I know they are alive and we need to wait!" he yells, they are cut off when the building starts to shake so they run outside and are amazed to see Christina of Blue Pegasus, The Trimens and Ichiya came from the stealth bomber. And after flirting with the only female member of the Guild Laki Olietta they explained that **Archive **had recorded extremely high levels of Eternano around where the Island was located, levels that haven't been recorded since the day they went looking for the lost Guild Members. This meant one thing, the Island was still there somewhere.

**_At Sea_**

They looked around where the Blue Pegasus members told them to look, however all they saw was water that stretched as far as the eye could see. They were unsure if they were in the right area as Max looked at a map, Bisca felt bad for leaving Romeo behind but it was for the best since there was no guarantee anyone was still alive even if they did find the Island...however Jet and Droy where already celebrating the possibility of reuniting with Levy. Suddenly the wind stopped and they noticed it was too quiet due to the lack of birds, they then see a Long blonde haired girl standing on the water then as she lifts her arms, Seven pillars of Orange energy and the surrounding water turned golden and became violent. Their eyes widened as a huge sphere came from the ocean with a huge Fairy Tail emblem on it and inside they saw **Tenrou Island**, they quickly chased after the girl as she led them deeper into Island. Being a fast Wizard Jet was the first to see where they were being led, there buried in the dirt he saw "...Natsu" after finding him and Happy close together, then after finding out the Girl leading them was Mavis Vermillion their reaction was the traditional anime one...eyes popped open and jaws touching the ground.

Next they found Lucy, Wendy and Carla together...followed by a spooning Mirajane and Naruto which made them feel guilty for waking them up as they looked quite content.

Gajeel had ended up over Levy as if he was shielding her from harm which made her blush, the Thunder Legion and Laxus ended up in a bush while Elfman had been hugging Evergreen in a similar style of protection.

Lisanna was near the father and Daughter combo Gildarts and Cana, they were amazed to see Sasuke and Erza holding hands tightly like they were trying to stay together. After finding Makarov, Mavis explained that by combing what energy she had she used the power of their bonds and summoned **Fairy Sphere** another of Fairy Tails 3 legendary spells. The news that they were in a suspended state for Seven years came as a huge shock to them...except for Naruto who was staying positive.

"Hey Sasuke do you know what this means?" the Blonde man asks and Sasuke shakes his head while they all walk to the ship, right now he was wondering what was up with Itachi now since Seven years have passed did that mean he and Nagato regrouped with Shikamaru and Gaara to form their Guild or did they give it up... "If what Mavis says is true then I've spooned with Mirajane for Seven Years" he says raising his hand "Come on show me some skin" he says and Sasuke sighs.

"Dobe it's only been moments for us, the seven years occurred outside the sphere so it doesn't count" the Uchiha explains, because if it did then he and Erza would have been holding hands for seven years which made him blush slightly.

They got on the boat as the members who went in search continued to celebrate, Mirajane and Naruto sat against the rail cuddling which everyone found odd as they never knew they were a couple but it explained why Mira was mad at him because knowing Naruto he probably said something stupid but the shock of them being an item quickly faded, only Sasuke continued to watch as he thought it may be a mistake for Naruto to get into a relationship if their days as members were numbered. He then glances at Erza who was talking with Lucy about something before looking at his bandaged hands.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

Twilight Ogre once again came to the Guild to cause trouble but Romeo had finally had enough and attacked a member of the guild "You guys act all big but you're nothing but losers" Romeo says standing alone.

Thibault the Member Romeo assaulted prepared to attack as Macao tries to intervene however a foot from behind sends the Twilight Ogre member flying into the wall before the other members are quickly dispatched by Ice, Iron, a Sword and a huge fist...Romeo's and everyone else's eyes widen when the smoke clears and the Tenrou group along with those who went to look for them are standing in the entrance and quickly begin complaining about the new Guild Hall. Once the Twilight Ogres are sent packing Makarov explains how they survived and where they've been, next the now older Guild members begin to catch everyone up on what they missed.

Erza was shocked and depressed...and embarrassed...and flustered when she learned the not only did Bisca and Alzack get married but they also had a Daughter, the Red head acted like they had been living her life but was happy for them.

Romeo demonstrated his skills with **Flame** Magic and according to Gajeel he seemed more adept than his dad, Gildarts told everyone how he was Cana's daddy and scooped her up intending to take her on a job...despite her protests.

While this was happening Sasuke and Naruto stood outside, they could feel this was perhaps their last day as members and they were feeling depressed. Naruto envisioned many happy years with the Guild, even more now that he and Mirajane where dating but those years were taken from them.

"Look let's see what's happening with them, I mean they might not have gone through with the plan..." Naruto says, he even surprised himself with this hesitation since this was the dream but now he wants to stay.

"True..." Sasuke says "We should head to the location first...if nothing's changed then we're all good" he says "If there is change...then we'll work from there" he says and Naruto nods, they decided it would be better to just leave without saying a word to anyone...mainly because this was a close matter which only involved them and the others.

"Yeah...they need to sort out all their own stuff so telling them we could be leaving might be bad" Naruto says "Especially if it's not true" he adds, it was a rough thing but they quickly departed from the Guild flying off on two eagles.

"Hey guys your missing the..." Mira comes out as the members in the Guild are already drinking and dancing, she looks around before remembering "...their leaving" she hears Erza say leaning on the door frame.

"They told us their aspirations to form a Guild" Erza says folding her arms "And we can't be mad if they do leave" she adds "even though they said it would be years from now those years passed while we were sleeping" she explains.

"But Naruto and I...are a couple" Mira says with a small smile "I want to be in the same Guild but I don't intend on leaving Fairy Tail" she says.

"Then don't...relationships are based on compromise, and Sasuke took me to the land they were thinking about building the Guild and it's not far from Magnolia" Erza says in a reassuring way "I wish this was all I needed to worry about but I have a feeling Money will be the most important thing for the foreseeable future" Erza cringes.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

* * *

They flew over the land and where speechless, below them was an almost perfect replica of the Hidden Leaf before Pain destroyed it, they were amazed at what they were beholding...it was beautiful. They land at the entrance deciding that two giant eagles landing into the center of the town may freak people out, the stare at the Gate which has a symbol on it "Leaf, Rain and Sand" Naruto says, as they walk they see shops and families wandering around, all in all it was a town just like they planned...and Itachi and Nagato accomplished it without them, they headed for the building with the Kanji for Fire, Wind, Rain (**火****, ****風****, ****雨**) above the door. They push it open and immediately see Itachi in the center waiting for him, despite Seven years passing not much had change with his looks, his hair had become lighter but only they would notice, his skin was also a little darker however his clothing had changed quite a bit. He wore a Grey dress shirt with the collar up and the top buttons undone, he also wore a pair of black suit pants and dress shoes but the most noticeable was his coat which was similar to Makarov's only it was a mixture of Black and Grey with a red Collar.

"I wondered when you'd come" he says, he received word from Blue Pegasus after they had informed Fairy Tail. He walks up and gives them both a hug, this action caught them off guard as he rarely showed outright affection like that.

"Yeah we only got back to Magnolia before coming here" Naruto explains as they take a seat at a table, there where mages coming in and out heading the Request board and running out with a fresh Job.

"The Idea is to get as many Jobs done in a month and then the person with the most gets an S-Class quest" Itachi explains "Of course there are rules, you can't only do the easy jobs...each job is assigned a rank like back home and you must have completed at least 3 A Rank jobs and 2 B Rank to qualify and by the end the top two or three go on an S-Class" he finishes and the two nod.

"So I take it there are a few strong members?" Sasuke asks and Itachi nods, just then two familiar Wizards walk in.

"I told you it was true" a deep voice says and Naruto and Sasuke stare with wide eyes "The prodigal duo have returned" he grins "Cobra and Angel!" they stand up, their appearances have changed dramatically

Cobra's coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem. He is now sporting a scar across his right eye, and his ears are noticeably more pointed.

Angel has become taller and her hair has grown longer, reaching down to her back, and the tresses now reach down past her shoulders, however she still retains her blue hair ribbon, the angel wing tattoos, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Though more voluptuous than before, her clothing is more modest and, unlike her previous dress, Angel's new attire is not entirely covered with feathers. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist; her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs, however, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split towards the top of her breasts, jutting out to either side; her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Angel now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. She has also replaced her boots and stockings with light blue, high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare.

"Actually its Erik and Sorano" Itachi states, he then explains that Nagato has become a member of the Council and using his new influence they managed to recruit members. However Sasuke has a very valid question.

"How did you convince the Council?" the younger Uchiha asks before he thinks back "Ah...you used **Kotoamatsukami**" He answers his own question and nods.

"I had practised the Jutsu on animals during my time with Blue Pegasus" Itachi says "I learned to cast it on one which would pass it onto another so when I used it on the Head of the Council it passed to all the members of the council and they 'convinced' themselves that Erik and Sorano where cleared of all charges when all new evidence came about of Zeref's manipulation" he says, it was true when word broke out about Zeref's resurrection the Council went on a tear looking for clues of his location but he has literally dropped off the planet and hasn't been heard from since.

"Well I don't get why but I'll trust your judgment" Sasuke says and Naruto nods in agreement "What about Gaara and Shikamaru?" Naruto asks curiously.

"They are members but are out on a job and won't be back for another day" the elder Itachi says "So is it true, did you face Acnologia?" he asks and see's Sasukes bandaged hand, they both nod.

"We faced the Dragon and we lost...big time" Sasuke says "If Mavis hadn't of stepped in we'd be dead" he states still amazed at the power of Fairy Tails first Guild Master. "So... any more surprises?" Naruto asks and if on cue...

"Papa!" they all turn to the entrance to see a 4 year old girl with Long black hair and Cream skin and Onyx eyes bolt towards Itachi hugging him, Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke stared at the little girl with wide eyes.

"What is it honey?" Itachi asks running his fingers through her hair "Where's Mommy?" he asks and she looks at him with puffed red cheeks.

"You were supposed to bring me here after school!" she pouts crossing her arms ignoring Itachi's question, her eyes then lock onto Sasuke who leans back slightly under her gaze "Who is that Papa?" she asks tilting her head.

"This is your uncle Sasuke" Itachi says and Naruto mouths 'uncle Sasuke?' with a questionable look "My little brother" he adds and the little girl hops off her Papa's lap and walks over to him.

"Mommy was right...you do look alike" she says "Hi uncle Sasuke, I'm Natsumi 'Ur' Uchiha" she smiles trying to get on his lap with little success so Itachi picks her up and sits her on Sasukes lap and she spins around hugging him.

"Natsumi I told you not to run off" a feminine voice says which Sasuke recognizes right away

"Ultear"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry for the slight delay but they'll get longer since there is a lot of work to put into this course, I hope you liked the spin I put in, I will be going into detail in the next chapter about how Cobra and Angel joined the Guild and how little Natsumi came to be.**

**This will affect the ****Key of the Starry Sky arc**** slightly so stay tuned to see what happens.**

* * *

**There may be a Lemon in the next chapter so let me know is you'd like to see one and if so who with**

**Sasuke and Erza**

**Naruto and Mira**

**Or**

**Itachi and Ultear (Conceiving of Natsumi)**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**DoTheBartMan**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the Reviews, I'm glad people liked the little twist I put in the last Chapter ;P**

* * *

**As for the Lemon it looks like Erza and Sasuke won but I'll put a small lemon/tease in for the Naruto and Mirajane voters but if you want a full lemon then by all means send me a detailed one and I'll give you credit :P**

**I have been playing with the Idea of having Laxus Join the new Guild so it's all First gen Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail, all Second in the new Guild and Third Gen in Sabertooth, let me know what you think.**

**Also I can't come up with a good name for the Town and Guild, if you have idea's let me know **

**...sorry Itachi and Ultear voters maybe next time **

**Also I should mention that I'm not the best at writing Lemons so I hope they are...pleasing? let me know since i don't write them a lot**

**I was expecting more Reviews in the first draft, hope to see more if this story is to continue, and I mean proper reviews not just "Good Chap" or something since I like to use reviews as idea's for what I focus on in the next chapter.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Time passed us by (Part 2)**

_**A Farewell to Remember**_

* * *

"Ultear" Sasuke says slightly surprised as Natsumi jumps from his lap and rushes over to her mother who picks her up "So you came after my family...but instead of...you...with my brother" he pauses looking Itachi each time "How...What...Why?" he says and Itachi chuckles.

"She is the one who told me about the events on Tenrou" he begins "It happened during the third year of you 'deaths' and I told her to join the Guild" he continues "Then"

_Flashback_

_Two months after the Village finally stood Itachi walked out of the council headquarters with Sorano and Erik "So will you guy's join my Guild?" he asks, the two hadn't spoken much, Itachi managed to get all the members apart from Brain cleared but only Erik and Sorano stuck around with the others wanting to find who they were._

"_Sure" Erik says "I mean it's not like I had plans after prison since it was a life sentence" the Poison Dragon Slayer says "Although I need to look for my friend first" he says and Itachi nods then looks at the female member of the disbanded dark Guild._

"_Um...Yeah sure...but I need to find my sister first and make sure she's safe and happy" she says and Erik's eyes widen, "Since when do you have a sister?" he asks. True they kept their pasts a secret from each other but still he thought she would have went looking for her before now "I didn't want her near you guys" she says crossing her arms "I have a few idea's where to look so I'll come once I find her" she says and Erik nods with the same plan._

"_This is where the Guild is" he says handing them a map with the place circled "There isn't much yet but once Nagato works his magic then that should change" he explains and they nod waving as they leave, he then senses a familiar presence "Good to see you again" he says as Ultear stands from behind the tree._

"_Hey..." she says rather nervously "Look I know I agreed to join your Guild but I need to make up for my past" she says "So I'm turning myself in" she says a little louder as if to give herself away to the Rune Knights._

"_There is no need for you to throw your life away" Itachi says "I did unspeakable things in my past life" he says "I killed my whole family because it was the right thing to do at the time" he say's and her eyes widen "Then I emotionally tortured my little with the images of our parents demise which would turn him onto a dark path which would isolate him from everyone who cared about him" he continues "Then I tried to manipulate and control him and failed miserably" he walks closer to her "But I learned from a friend that nobody can live alone and survive...only by trusting in those around you will you find a path soaked with Happiness and Light" he explains "I have erased you from the memories of all the Council members already so consider this your chance at a second life" he says and her eyes widen at his perfect 'second life' phrase._

"_Itachi I...thank you" she says looking away "I guess I can't back out of agreeing to join your Guild now huh?" she smiles as he shakes his head._

"_I need all the members I can get" Itachi says "And if I can help someone with no purpose then all the better" his words are surprisingly kind "So take a deep breath and except your past and move on" he suddenly turns around and Ultear see's the men before them three members of her old guild in Zancrow, Kain and Rustyrose standing before them._

"_So you have gone soft" Zancrow says with a wide grin unaware of how close he was to death as Itachi stared at him "First you betray us, then you get wet between your legs for a loser like him?" he laughs, unlike the __**God Slayer**__ the other two weren't so chatty. Mainly because the look Itachi was giving was identical to the glare Zeref had before he killed Hades and he even had the red eyes to match._

'_The Blonde is dangerous...the other two have lost their fighting spirit and follow this guy out of fear' Itachi thinks' as Zancrow walks up to him._

"_And what are you?" the cocky blonde asks pushing Itachi and his back up takes a step back "Oh you're one of those guys from the other world" he says standing back slightly "What's so special about you guys anyway?" he asks and Red hand suddenly grabs him._

"_You two can turn yourselves in?" he asks and without even looking the run inside "You can help me with something since you like to talk" he says to the struggling blonde who becomes motionless when he glances into Itachi's eyes..."I see so that's what happened" he says dropping Zancrow "I shouldn't have doubted you Ultear I have now seen the events of Tenrou through his eyes and Acnologia did destroy the Island"_

"_I see so you weren't sure" she says, she was surprised that after all the years that have passed he still had doubts._

"_Let's leave this guy here for the Ruin Knights to find" he says and she nods hoping that she'd never see that man or anyone from Grimoire again because now she had _

_Flashback End_

"And after that it's all history" he says as he and Ultear hold hands, Sasuke was amazed to see his brother so open like this "after that day we started to build the Guild while Nagato worked his way up in politics helping us get registered as a Town and Guild" he says, he didn't have to tell them that he and Ultear were married because the wedding bands were pretty obvious.

"It's amazing, the town isn't even 5 years old and it's so...alive" Naruto says "I kind of want to have a look around" he admits.

"Before you do I need to talk with you...in private" Itachi says and Sasuke is about to object wanting to hear this too "Natsumi...why don't you give your uncle a tour of all your favorite places" he says and the little girls eyes brighten up.

"Yes Papa!" she says as Ultear puts her down so she can rush over to her uncle "Let's go!" she says grabbing his hand and with a sigh a defeated Sasuke stands up and is led out of the hall by a little girl...

Soon Erik and Sorano leave and Ultear kisses Itachi's cheek and says she'll see him at home, "Naruto while you were gone I came across a legend passed down to members of the Ten Wizard Saints" he says "Tailed Creatures will battle an army of Dragons alongside a man with powerful eyes" he says quoting the legend and Naruto's eyes widen.

"You mean...You, Nagato or...Sasuke" he looks down "One of you will betray us?" he asks and Itachi shrugs unsure.

"There is a Chance it will be me...in Seven years I have built up a lot and have everything to lose, my Daughter, my Wife...my Brother" he lists off the possibilities, "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to be prepared...but you can't tell Sasuke" he says emphasizing "can't tell Sasuke".

"I get it...I know how he'd react" Naruto says "So...are you guys joining the Guild?" he asks changing the subject...

"...I"

**_Meanwhile in the Village_**

Sasuke was dragged to her favorite place in the Park, her School so she could show him off to the other kids who were impressed by his Katana, now still being dragged by his hand they walked through the Market so he could see her favorite Sweet store. Needless to say the Store keeper could tell Sasuke isn't a sweet lover unlike Natsumi who was already sticking her hand in a jar of gobstoppers.

"Are you allowed to eat sweet's...like that much at once?" he asks with a jumbled tone not sure how to address a kid eating sweets "Won't it rot your teeth or something?" he glares at the shopkeeper who holds back a snicker.

"Uh Uh...Cuz I brush my teeth" she replies showing her perfectly clean teeth "Why don't you like candy Uncle?" she asks filling her mouth with jellies.

"I don't know... I never cared much for sweet things" Sasuke shrugs "I prefer Tomatoes as my treat" he says and she makes a barf face.

"YOU LIKE HEALTHY FOOD!" she yells like he just committed a crime "that's so yucky!" she says and an angry tick mark appears on his head, "Anyway let's go" she says extending her hand to him which he takes and the two walk from the shop. Sasuke sees her yawn and she suddenly stops rubbing her eyes "Can you carry me please?" she asks in a quiet yet innocent tone, unable to deny her request Sasuke lifts her up so she can rest her head on his shoulder which she does. "Uncle...are you staying?" she asks with a yawn and falls asleep before Sasuke can answer...

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto took the long trek back to Magnolia, unlike their departure this journey was slow, they were still trying to wrap their head around the fact Itachi is married with a Daughter and that he started the Guild and Village all within 7 years. Now their time with Fairy Tail was coming to an end and it felt short-lived, all thanks to Acnologia and Grimoire...they forgave Ultear of course, however despite how slow they wanted to walk they would have to face them eventually. They saw the town and stopped to look at it, it looked smaller for some reason as they wandered towards the location of the new Guild hall.

Once they opened they learned Natsu, Lucy, Elfman and Lisanna where off on a mission and Mirajane was in town doing some shopping and Erza was in her apartment leaving only Gray, Makarov and a few others there, "So that's what Jura was talking about" Makarov says rubbing his chin "Well it will be sad to see you go but your paths are your own even if they lead you away we will always consider you family" he says and the two nod.

"Man it's going to be quiet without you guys keeping Erza and Mirajane on their toes" Gray says "take care of yourselves" he says shaking their hands. "Likewise" Naruto says while Sasuke nods, soon they were getting tearful goodbyes from members they never really spoke too.

Once that nightmare was over Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to wonder how the girls would react, Mira would probably hide her sadness with violence and Erza...would likely do something over the top and stupid...or violence. Once they reached the stalls where Naruto would most likely "Man...This is going to suck" Naruto sighs rubbing the back of his head, he really wanted to stay with Mirajane but he needed to stay close to Itachi...and Sasuke.

"Just remind her it's like an hour walk from Magnolia, hour and a half" Sasuke says surprisingly comforting "...would that be a good tone to talk to a 4 year old with?" he asks and Naruto looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a freak" the blonde says leaving a pondering Sasuke alone.

**_with Mirajane_**

She walked with a basket in her hand, thankfully she had some money hidden away and was able to buy some supplies for the Guild. It felt weird since Lisanna normally did the shopping and other 'girly' stuff but she wanted to try to be more feminine as an attempt to woo Naruto into staying.

"Wow they were right..." she meeps hearing Naruto's voice as he managed to sneak up on her "You do look out-of-place" he smirks and she pouts as he takes the basket.

"I was doing just fine on my own" she says in a childish manner crossing her arms and looking away with her cheeks puffed out, her eyes widen when Naruto's free hand touches the top of her head before patting it affectionately. She simply smiles hooking her arms around his free arm and they continue walking, the two make a good couple and even turn a couple heads as they shopped together. "So...when are you and Sasuke leaving?" she asks and Naruto pauses allowing her to walk a head "When you didn't come back I guessed it was because..." she says.

"Yeah...in all the excitement I forgot to get the name" Naruto says with a forced chuckle "I don't know exactly when we are leaving...but it'll be soon" Naruto says and she looks down "Mira...It's not far...walking distance" he says.

"It's not just that" she says rubbing her arm "Look I keep this a secret but I love reading romance books and I also thought that's how a relationship should go" she faces him "Boy meets Girl, they fall in love and get married" she says avoiding eye contact "I just want us to be in the same Guild" she finishes.

"I want to be with you to Mirajane" Naruto says "But...something's come up and I have to face it" he states not wanting to give away anything about what Itachi told him "But you'll always be my top priority" he smiles as his finger tips graze her cheek "Now as much as you would prefer I embarrass myself in front of all these nice spectators" he pauses looking around as the eavesdroppers pretend to work/shop/talking. "How about we head to my place and talk about this" he says, thankfully Itachi kept the deed and paid for them during their absence.

"...Sure but you better have some better be a romantic idiot when we get there" she smirks and he nods "as if I'd be anything else around my girlfriend" he smirks as he leads her to his and Sasukes house.

**_Back at the new town_**

"So Itachi was right and Naruto and Sasuke are back" Shikamaru says running his hand through his hair, his appearance hadn't changed despite the time gap, he looked older now and his boyish face had become more developed and he had some stubble on his. His clothes were similar sporting a black tracksuit top with a hood and rolled up sleeves, he wore gloves that had metal plated knuckles and they are fingerless. His pants were a little lighter but made from the same material as his jumper. "So when will they be back?" he asks curiously as Itachi shrugs.

"It's hard to believe that they were trapped in stasis for Seven years" Gaara's cool tone says, much like Shikamaru Gaara's feature's hadn't changed much, his hair was long enough to barley cover his tattoo and his complexion had darkened slightly. His clothing choice resembled that of his Kazekage appearance as he wore a short sleeved dark red coat over a pair of black Kimono top and pant's with the ends of the pants tucked into sandals and finally a long white scarf wrapped around his neck with the ends thrown over his shoulders down his back.

"It seems they are having trouble adjusting to all this" Itachi says glancing at his Daughter who was sitting at the bar with Ultear doing dome homework, despite her age Natsumi showed signs of being able to perform Jutsu and magic which meant by the time she is old enough to join the Guild she could be stronger than him and Ultear.

"Maybe we should go to Magnolia and see how they're doing?" Shikamaru suggests and Itachi shakes his head.

"No... I need you guys to bring Nagato here" Itachi says "It'll be good for us all to be here to welcome them, I tried sending him a crow but I never got a response" he explains and the two nod leaving immediately so they would be back in time.

"Papa" Natsumi calls to him trying to get him to come over "When is uncle and Blondie coming back?" she asks as he stands beside her.

"Soon hopefully" Itachi says patting her head "I see you have grown fond of your Uncle, in a single day" he smiles as his daughter nods enthusiastically.

"mhm I do, He's so silly" she giggles "How can you like Tomato's but not Sweets?" she asks as Ultear kisses her cheek "because Sasuke is grown up, and only grownups like their fruits and Vegetables" she smirks seeing the little girls brain trying to register what she said.

"Papa...do we have Tomatoes"

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke walked through the streets of Magnolia, he learned that Erza had managed to get her room back after some persuading...and the news that she and Mirajane single handily defeated the entire **Twilight Ogre **Guild after they accompanied Makarov to a meeting with the Guilds Master. Apart of him was proud while another part wanted to ransack the idiotic guild as well, he arrived at the huge dorm and pressed on the buzzer which caused the door to open, upon entering he meets Levy who was in the Library.

"Sasuke?" she calls out "boy's can't be in this building" she says and he shrugs her warning off "Umm...Erza's room is the first one on the right on the third floor by the Stairs" she says and he turns to her.

"Thank you" he say's and she timidly nods as he walks up the stairs, she was slightly intimidated by the Uchiha since he gave of such an aura, it was polar to Naruto's but equally intense.

As he climbed the stairs Sasuke's head is filled with thoughts of what he planned on saying _"Look Erza, I admire you and your strength but my place is with me Brother"_ he plays out the scenario before shaking his head _"Hey Scarlet, let's dance and if I win I leave the Guild!"_ ...Ok that's something the Dobe would do. Time ran out as he reached the door, it was open slightly and he could barely make out Erza's voice...he opens the door "...Erza" he says opening the door.

A loud shriek comes from Erza...

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

Mirajane sat in the sitting area of the house, it was surprisingly clean and neat but then Sasuke did look like the neat of forceful type, it also seemed traditional to some fancy Hotels she has slept in. Even though Itachi maintained the house the electricity seemed to be acting up and Naruto went to see what the problem was, "Uh the only working Light is in my room" the blonde says sheepishly as Mira nods standing up. Once she walks into the boy's room she saw what she expected from a guys room, there was dirty laundry on the floor pushed into a corner, old Magazines all over his desk and the bed wasn't made.

She sits on the bed "So tell me what the village he created like?" she asks starting up a conversation "Sasuke's brother must be something to be able to manage all that himself" she adds guessing the Uchiha Intelligence was genetic .

"So much like the Village I grew up in, warm and happy and full of trust" Naruto says sitting beside her, "right down to the huge Mountain side at the back" he says and she smiles seeing how happy he was, ever since she found out about his past in a different world she never stopped to think if he was lonely or homesick...this feeling in her gut made her sad slightly, she never thought about Naruto's feelings and she almost felt the tears burst.

"I...see so it's a reminder of home, that's great" she says putting on a brave face flashing a huge smile at him, however the concerned look on his face causes her mask to crack and a single tear manages to escape.

"Mira..." he says softly wiping the tear away, she pulls her head back slightly to wipe her face herself "S-Sorry I don't know what came over me," she says trying to sound embarrassed. Her aggressive wiping to combat the tears causes her fringe to fall slightly "Oh man I making a mess of myself she says standing up "B-Back in a second" she quickly goes to leave but Naruto grabs her wrist and stands up, she turns to face him with red cheeks and her fringe covering her eyes enough to hide their redness.

"I love you" he says and her eyes widen "I wanted to tell you that the moment you learned to truth about my past" he says "I love that you are so independent and yet a dependable big sister" he says "I love that you hide your femininity in the not so secret photo shoots" he says "and I love that despite how much you want me to stay, you understand that I need to go" he says fixing her hair getting a good look into her wide eyes at his confession "I promise that no matter what obstacles get in my way I will never stop loving you" he says as his hand which had finished getting the loose strands of hair out-of-the-way found its way to the back of her neck. He slowly pulled her in and she made no attempt at resisting and quickly their lips touch before interlocking as her arms wrap around his neck and his around her waist.

He falls back onto the bed and she mounts him deepening the kiss "I love you too" she says and he smiles rubbing her cheek "you're a reckless idiot who tries to act cool like Sasuke" she says and he pouts playfully "When you're already the coolest guy in my eyes" she smirks kissing him again running her fingers through his blonde spiked hair. She feels his hands rubbing her lower back softly and she decides to let him know she's OK with him 'exploring' further with a series of light kisses under his jaw and neckline undoing his top. She lets out a gasp when he firmly grips her butt cheeks and he smirks at her noise.

"Cute" he smirks and she blushes and Naruto uses this moment to flip over putting him in the dominant position as he kissed her neck and lightly sucked on her exposed shoulder, his action sends a pleasant chill up her back as his fingers touch her bare exposed sides.

"N-Naruto, Slow down" she breathes out but despite her protests she lift's her arms as the fabric of her top comes over her head, she wraps her legs around his waist and flips once again placing her palms on his thighs and puffing her chest out giving him a good look at her abs and bust only held in place by a bra "What's your rush?" she smirks incredibly horny "The evening is still young" she says turning the light off...

**_Erza's room before Sasuke entered_**

When levy came from the Guild and warned her that Sasuke and Naruto had just said their goodbyes and where now out looking for her and Mirajane she became nervous, they never really talked about the kiss back on the Island and how she flirted with him slightly, she wished she came out and told him she wanted a relationship but she wanted him to make the first step, he eyes widen slightly as she thinks back to 8 days before the Trial

_Flashback_

_Erza was on her way home from a solo Mission well done and came across a clothing store which also sold Armour, "I guess I should treat myself to some new clothes" she says to herself entering the Store. She browsed for a while and almost found herself buying a wedding dress but she thought it might look weird if Sasuke ever found out...to which she wondered why he popped into her head at the thought of her wedding day, she purchased a few new dresses and now found her attention was now on a weird outfit labelled "__**Seduction Armour**__" _

"_Ah I see you have your eye on a special item" the Shop keeper says "This particular Armour has a magic power, it will ignite the flame of lust for any man who lay's eyes on it" she explains._

"_I-Is it true?" Erza asks "It will work on __**any**__ Man?" she asks, the woman gives a light chuckle..._

"_Well that's the rumor, of course most women buy it for special nights with the Husband" she says "this is the last set I have" she adds and Erza already has stars in her eyes_

"_I'll take it!"_

_Flashback End_

"What was I thinking?" she says equipping the sexy outfit and looking in the mirror, "I could never let Sasuke see me in this" she sighs before striking a sexy pose on her knees using her arms to draw attention to her cleavage hidden behind the Apron "No matter how sexy I look" she smirks confidently.

"Erza" her eyes zoom to the door which she had forgotten to close after coming back from the library, Sasuke's eyes lock onto her and she stares at him on her knees over her shoulder with a red and shocked face with her ass already pointing at him.

Letting out a loud shriek she finds herself pressed against the wall with the Uchiha pressed against her "S-Sasuke?" she asks as he leans down kissing her neck and she tilts her head giving him more neck to explore "Mmm your lips are soft" she says and she feels his teeth press against the wet mark turning it red.

"Now I have marked you" he says possessive which she grins at pushing him onto the bed and straddling him.

"Finally" she smirks practically ripping his top off, her hands run over every tone in muscle filled his chest and stomach "I wanted to be yours for a long time" she says grinding slightly causing him to grunt "But now I want more" she says in a lustfilled grin "I want to make you mine" she says biting down on his shoulder leaving a mark of her own. Her dominance is washed out when she moan's out as his fingers graze her inner thigh, she grips his shoulders as he continues to tease her.

"Such a cute moan" he says undoing the apron after removing her gauntlets "Let's see what other noises I can get out of you he says exposing her chest bringing his hand up and slowly dragging it across her erect nipple causing her to shudder "Say my name" he orders

"Sasuke" she says in a light moan "My Sasuke" she adds and he smirks, "And what do you want" he asks and her hands find their way to his manhood giving it a firm rub "This" she says "I need it" she adds rotating her hips slightly to arouse him further. He slowly slides her panties down after gripping the bands from the side.

Now only wearing thigh socks and a Maid cap she began working on his clothes' getting his sandals pants and boxers off in a fast pull tossing them to the side as his sword makes *clang* sound upon hitting the floor, gulping she gripped his member "This is my first time" she says, the passion had slowed down as they now stared into each other's eyes both blushing lightly.

"Mine too" he admits as his hand reaches between her legs touching her wet folds causing a loud moan to escape her which results in her stroking his erection "P-Put it in" she says more to herself as the tip rubs against her entrance trying to find the hole, she then slides down all the way until she is straddling his thighs and waist "It's tight" he admits and fully enjoying the sensation.

"Stiff...hot" she mumbles into his shoulders, soon however she begins to ride him slowly as he matches her pace perfectly getting rhythm and a good number of moans from her while he grunts quietly holding her waist while her hands are resting on his thighs.

"This is sex" she says in a daze "better than my novels" she says picking up the pace grinding every now and again, soon they switch to the traditional Missionary position and Sasuke thrusts hard into her as she holds onto the Head board while her legs are wrapped firmly around his waist "I can't believe how this feels" she says in a moan "I'm Cumming!" she says "!" her eyes widen as she feels the orgasm hit, however Sasuke changes position's again now having Erza on her side with one leg draped over his shoulder thrusting deeper "Oh Fuck!" she yells as her eyes feel like they're about to pop out off her head.

She climaxes three more times each more intense than the last "S-Sasuke I-I', gonna melt" she says and he smirks, he had enjoyed listening to her but now was at his breaking point.

Her eyes widen with a final Orgasm followed by aloud grunt from Sasuke and warm feeling in her entrance, "I-Inside" she pants before the two flop onto the bed. They both suddenly begin to fall asleep with Sasuke having enough strength to cover them in bed sheets.

It was a Night to remember, and the last night Sasuke would spend as a member of Fairy Tail

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that ;P**

**Make sure to leave lots of reviews, **

**In the next chapter the couples say their goodbyes and begin to settle in as best they can trying to make up for all the lost time**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed but since there was so few I will be putting this story on hold for a while, in the mean time I will go back over past chapters to fix errors and stuff but it may be a while before you see an update for this story. Sorry to all those who enjoy this story but I get my passion from reviews and when I get so few it makes me feel like you aren't interested.**

**I am thinking of doing a chapter based on other pairings such as Shikamaru X Kagura, Natsu X Lucy, and Gajeel X Levy. Only I can't decide who to pair Gaara with, I said I'd pair him with Yukino but I have decided not to. Can give me a few suggestions? I really can't decide, I thought about Millianna**

**I will be working on my other story "A Corporate Ladder" instead**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Time spent apart (Part 3)**

_**Training Overboard**_

* * *

The room brightened indicating the sun had begun to rise, since the dorm was on a cliff it normally was the first to be hit by the first rays of the morning. Sasuke and Erza slept peacefully on the bed, her head was using his chest as a pillow and his right arm was wrapped around her, his eyes where the first to open being more sensitive to the light, plus he felt one of Erza's legs rub his lightly as she adjusted herself while sleeping. He looked around slightly before looking at the red-head smiling at her carefree sleeping expression, soon her eyes squint and begins to open, as this happens Sasuke combs her fringe out of her face and her eyes look up at him and a smile forms on her face "Mourning" she says in a groggy tone.

"Hn" she hears him reply slowly leaning down and kissing her "Ugh...morning breath" he say's and she smirks "Likewise" she mumbles cuddling into his chest "What time is it?" she asks and he shrugs "Do we have to get up?" she asks in a sigh not wanting this moment to end.

"We can stay a little longer" he replies "Me and Naruto will be going back to my brothers Guild today" he says feeling her tense "...He got married, and has a kid" he says trying to alter the topic while keeping it on the same subject. "She seems nothing like him, she is full of energy and is carefree...it is hard to believe she is an Uchiha child" he says.

"So you're hoping that if the day comes and you're a parent, you wouldn't want your kid to be carefree and happy?" Erza asks with a sly look thinking about how Sasuke would handle a hyper energetic child. Sasuke would be a strong parent, he was strict and serious yet wise, so his wife would need to be more flexible and relaxed and full of love...she compared these traits to herself and slumped sadly.

"So long as they took after their mother I'd be happy" he says squeezing her shoulder inadvertently giving off a sign of wanting kids with her, "But I don't plan to settle down anytime soon" he adds and she suddenly feels both relieved and sad.

They spend about 30 minutes laying in bed talking about their plans for the future, they decide since the Incident with Acnologia it would be better to focus on focusing on their Guilds for now. Then they began dressing, once dressed they simply stared at each other since no words were needed, despite saying how close they would be they needed to focus on other things and probably wouldn't see much of the other if they met at all.

He turned to leave and to hide her sadness she looks to the floor and see's his sword "You're forgetting something" she says trying to tease Sasuke since it's something you'd never see him without.

"You keep it" he says surprising her, despite being an almost Perfect replica to his old Sword this one was custom-made in this world and thus a magic weapon. Sasuke had realized that the Magic used in spells is similar to how he molds Chakra to make Jutsu, and he knew that the blade had absorbed his Chakra each time he used it and would give Erza the ability the use all his elements (Fire, Lightning, Water and Earth).

She looks at the blade "Are you sure?" she asks, she wouldn't admit it but she liked this sword...it was thin but incredibly strong and sharp, and it was very light a unique sword befitting a master swordsman like the Uchiha.

"Yeah, I have been thinking of picking a new weapon" he replies "It's good to always be improving but when you've mastered something then move on and start over" he adds and watches as the Sword vanishes to her weapon dimension.

"So..." she says suddenly hearing him reply with "Hn..." in the same tone "Good luck in your new Guild" she says, while she knew better she couldn't help but feel everything would change once Sasuke left and it took all her strength of will not to pull him back for another round in an attempt to get him to stay.

With a nod Sasuke turns around and makes his way to the door stopping as he puts his hand on the handle "Don't worry Erza" he says looking over his shoulder "We will dance again" he smirks and she does to nodding as he opens the door and leaves. with that statement a feeling of relief washed over her, the next time she faced him in battle, win, lose or draw she would tell him **exactly** how she felt about him

**_Morning with Naruto and Mirajane_**

The couple lay in bed, unlike Erza's Mira's bed was smaller which meant less room on the bed, but Naruto wasn't complaining. With a beautiful naked woman draped on top of him, snoring like only a satisfied woman can he gave off an aura that would make Jiraiya proud. He'd been up for a while just watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to wake her. Thinking back to his time in Konoha and his 'crush' on Sakura he knew now the difference between a crush and genuine feelings. Soon she began to stir as the breathing of her pillow/mattress shook her.

"So last night was fun" she says still half asleep, rubbing her eyes made her look adorable "Can't imagine Sasuke waited for you" she adds sliding off him. "So you can hang around here for the day" she says in a hopeful tone.

"Wish I could, but I need to get to the village and buy a house...sign up to Guild...learn the Guilds name" he says the last part in a mumble "I'll make sure to come by in a day or two after I've settled to show you around...or off" he smirks at her and she laughs.

"Fair enough, I love you" she says snuggling into his chest and in response he runs fingers through her hair... "Love you too" he says. they remain in bed for an hour longer before Naruto decides to get dressed.

"Man..." he says, "Hmm?" he hears her hum, "I'd always thought about it...you know sex" he says and she nods blushing "But it's better than I imagined like a hundred times" he says sounding like a child with a toy.

"Glad I rocked your world" she smirks "Though not to stroke your ego but I'm lucky I can stand" she says and he grins leaning across the bed kissing her. he buckles his belt and stretches "So two days?" she asks.

"Can't wait"

* * *

**The afternoon**

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to find a small house...mainly because Sasuke made it with his **Wood** **Release**, now they were busy moving their stuff from Magnolia to the Town they now knew was named "**Danketsu {****団結****}**" which means Solidarity, Itachi named the village Danketsu since the village was a combination Shinobi and Wizards all with different pasts but have come together to make this place their home.

Itachi had a similar thought when coming up with the name of the Guild, the Logo was an X with the Leaf Symbol at the top, Suna Symbol and Rain Symbol on each side, it was large but the members wore it proudly. Itachi scoured the ancient Language's of this world for the perfect name and found the words that would become his Guilds name "**Tús nua**" meaning "A Fresh Start".

"Man it's hard to believe so much has changed and we missed it" Naruto sighs, Mirajane and her siblings are off on a mission and Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are as well. Erza and the three where in need of money and where doing back to back jobs, Mirajane and her siblings weren't as bad off because like Naruto and Sasuke they bought their house.

Once they returned to their new home, Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke who had Natsumi sitting on his lap where sitting around a table while Ultear poured some tea. "Your use in the First's** Wood Style** is impressive" Itachi says "Good to know because there is an event coming up that our Guild will be taking part in" he says "It is the Grand Magic Games" he says "It only began a few years ago and this year will be our début" he explains, since a Guild needed to be active for at least four years before being allowed to take part.

"Sounds like fun" Naruto says sitting back in his chair "What will we be winning" he smirks, "What who can beat us?" he asks upon seeing the unimpressed looks he gets from the others.

"Perhaps seven years ago you may have been right, but the world has 7 years worth of training and experience on you" Itachi says "But it's good you are up to prove yourself because I have a challenge for the two of you he states "Gaara, Shikamaru, Erik and Sorano are candidates for a place on the 5 person team" he says "So in order for the two of you to throw your names into the candidacy for positions you'll have to do something big" he smirks handing them a flyer each.

"A Decade Quest?" the two says simultaneously glancing at the elder Uchiha, "10 years ago a creäture created by the Dark Wizard Zeref appeared" he begins "this creäture is simply known as Emissary" he continues "it is humanoid in appearance though there is no written fact's in detail about its abilities as every Wizard who has faced it has died" he pauses to let that part sink in "But these people need hope as this monster kills all their crops and destroys their village and for some reason the people are too afraid to leave" he says.

"Wait...what do you mean to afraid to leave?" Naruto asks. "There is a fowl Magic in that village" his reply comes from Ultear "Even Hade's was afraid to enter that place" she adds, she had told the duo about the demise of Grimoire's Master at the Hands of the Dark Wizard Zeref and how he hasn't been seen since.

"So I want you to finish this quest before the Games begin" Itachi says sitting back in his chair "Think you can handle it" he asks and the two smirk "Easily" they say without fear, everything that has been said of course went right over little Natsumi's head as she sat happily drawing on a piece of paper.

**_The following Morning_**

The two walked from their house dawning new clothes(**A:N: I looked everywhere for Naruto's appearance so if you can find me a description I'd appreciate it so I can put it in but for now just picture him with his new look lol)**. On the Sash on his arm the Guilds logo was branded since his mark is on his chest and therefore covered.

Sasukes style took on a similar look to the outfit he wore while training with Orochimaru, wearing a dark Blue long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso showing where his Guild mark is located, which is in the center of his chest. Navy pants with a Black cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a Navy rope belt around his waist and tied in a bow, finally there was a scroll strapped to his back "Ready?" the Uchiha asks.

"It'll be a while till we see this village or Magnolia's Fairy Tail" Naruto says throwing his pack on "But when duty calls you need to step up" he says and the two begin walked to the Train Station.

"Not going to leave again without saying goodbye" they stop hearing Shikamaru call out to them, he is accompanied by Gaara "You guys never slow down, I guess some things never change" he says.

"Well Itachi wants us back before the games so leaving now is our best chance to get this over with" Sasuke says and Shikamaru chuckles.

"According to records Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail attempted a Century quest and after 4 years he failed" Gaara says "These quests shouldn't be taken lightly" he adds in a semi scolding tone. "But I'm sure we have nothing to worry about" he finishes.

"So...do you want us to take this serious or not?" Naruto asks confused, "I want you to be at the games fighting for the Guild" the red-head replies placing his hand on the blondes shoulder, despite all that's happened Gaara was happy to be living in the same town as his closest friend.

"Give this to Mirajane for me" Naruto says handing the red-head his Leaf necklace "And we'll be back before you know it" he smirks as the two continue to walk towards the station leaving Shikamaru and Gaara alone

**_Two day's later_**

"Man that took forever" Natsu whines, in the years that have passed even the comic relief bad guys proved to be much stronger "Seriously, who'd think the Jiggle Butt Gang would cause us so much hassle" Gray adds to Natsu's trail of speech. Erza pauses when she reads the sign turning off to where Sasuke lives now.

"Erza" Lucy calls out and the Scarlet Haired glances "We can go on ahead if you want to stop by and say hello" she says and the S-Class Wizard smiles at Lucy.

"Thanks" she says bidding farewell to her teammates walking on a separate path, it doesn't take long for her to find the village and the Guild Hall. Before anything could happen Itachi informed the Red head about why two members of Oracion Seis where members of his Guild and why Ultear is his wife. Erza was surprised that Itachi could do something like Memory altering but Erik and Sorano both suffered like she did only they were found by Brain and turned to a life of crime, she also learned that Meredy was a member as well but off on a long-term mission with her partner.

"So where is Sasuke...and Naruto" she adds Naruto to not sound like she is only here to see the Uchiha.

"He and Naruto are away on a decade quest" Itachi says and Erza gapes at him "They are using this job as training for the upcoming Grand Magic Games" he adds and her expression becomes even more stunned.

"They took on a Decade quest...for training?" she asks sitting down holding her forehead "And what are these games?" she asks looking at Itachi.

"They are for all the legal Guilds in Fiore and the winning Guild becomes number 1 Guild in the country" Itachi explains "Sasuke and Naruto want a challenge to test their abilities and their limits" he continues "In these Games those two will be fighting at full power so I recommend you all train and Train hard or you won't stand a chance against them" he warns.

"Papa!" their serious conversation is cut short when a little girl runs over "Sasuke forgot to say goodbye" she says all teary eyes.

"He needed to leave really early and you were still in bed" Itachi says glancing at Erza "Say Natsumi meet Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail" he says and the girl looks at her "She's Sasuke Girlfriend" he smirks as his daughters eyes lock on like a predator.

"...I'm not his..." Erza pauses when Natsumi glares at her "W-What?" she asks nervously, this kid is nothing like Asuka. "She's not good enough for him" the little girl says sticking her tongue out.

"Now now Natsumi be nice" Itachi says and Erza stands up "I'll let Sasuke know you came by" he says and she nods wanting to leave before Natsumi actions got to her.

**_Mirajane_**

Like Erza Mirajane went to visit Naruto with no problem admitting her status as his girlfriend, however she was equally shocked to find the lengths the duo where willing to go just to test themselves. She looked at the necklace Gaara gave her which belonged to Naruto _"So Naruto will be fighting seriously at this competition?"_ she thinks hearing her siblings down stairs talking "Then so will I" she smirks

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke**

* * *

It took them two weeks to get to city, 9 hours by train and two weeks at sea this will be close to the deadline. "So according to the flyer the leader of the village will fill us in on what to do next" Naruto says taking a drink from his canteen.

"This whole place feels wrong" Sasuke says looking around, the buildings where in ruins and there was no life and color to the town yet it was thriving. "There is more to this than we've been told already" he explains. In the shadows a pair of red eyes follows their every move; "Up ahead" the Uchiha says seeing a sign "Turn back or abandon all hope" was plastered in blood.

"Homely" Naruto says sarcastically "But..." he looks around well aware the villagers are watching "By the time we're done it'll be the best place to live" he states and they follow the narrow stairs up the mountain guessing this was where the monster will be so going to their leader was pointless. Naruto enters his sage mode "I sense a great evil at the top of this mountain" he says "Be ready"...

Activating his Sharingan "This could get destructive so we better find a far place to kill this thing" Sasuke says, "As far from the village as possible or we could destroy it ourselves" he states.

They see the entrance and are already forced to dodge an attack as a purple stream of energy is fired at them, "**So my latest challengers have come**" they hear a voice, the creäture steps out and like Itachi said it was Humanoid in appearance. With a single horn in the center of its forehead and two coming down from its jaw it couldn't pass for human, it also had a long Bone like swords coming from its forearms.

"Your days of tormenting this place are done Emissary" Naruto declares going into his **6 paths sage mode** "Sasuke cover me" he says and Sasuke nods summoning his **Susanoo**. "**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" **Naruto says firing his **Particle **Attack at the Creature, his eyes widen when Emissary mimics his attack cancelling it "That the hell!" the shocked blonde yells.

"**Susanoo**" Sasuke say's as his Susanoo's purple sword slashes at it but the Monster dodges it, "Interesting "..." blood trickles from his left eye "**Amaterasu!**" he says summoning the black flames but Emissary copies it neutralizing it.

"Why didn't he block **Susanoo** the same way" Naruto wonders as the Creature summons a **Magic Circle **over Sasuke "**Gravity Change**" suddenly a massive amount of force is pressed on Sasukes **Susanoo**.

Naruto quickly forms the **Rabbit**,** Ox**,** Dog**, and** Snake **Hand Seals "**Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu**" Naruto jumps spitting up the grey liquid and the Creature dodges it. Forming the **Dog**,** Boar**,** Tiger**,** Ox**,** Rat**, and** Bird **"**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu**" he spits up the Lava but Emissary copies it, "So...he can copy our attack once then he is defenceless...and it's the same when he attacks as himself" Naruto bits his lip before smirking "in that case" he says forming the **Clone Seal **Hand Sign "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning 10 clones.

"So you came to the same conclusion" Sasuke says as his **Susanoo** disappears and he activates his **Wood Sage Mode** and forming the **Tiger**, **Dog**, and **Snake** Hand Signs "**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning 10 clones "We'll just pound this guy until he's dead" Sasuke says and Naruto nods

"**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**" their eyes widen as Emissary creates 20 clones "**My power is not that easy to grasp**" the monster says clearly smug, "**I can learn the abilities of my opponent after seeing it once**" he explains and they all begin to glow purple and **Susanoo **appear around each one

"This just got complicated"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**This chapter is short since it's only small filler, in the next chapter we will find out how Naruto and Sasuke will comeback from this major mistake after being led into a trap by Emissary.**

**As I said I will be taking a break from this story since the last chapter got so few reviews, I may go back over earlier chapters to improve the grammar and edit the mistakes I missed.**

* * *

**I also have this Idea for a new Crossover but for now if I do decide to focus on a crossover it will be this one but just in case keep an eye out for that new one.**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
